Resident Adviser: Outtakes
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Outtakes of my story RA. They'll be mostly EPOV, but there may be some other POVs.
1. Chapter 1: Outtake 1

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**Warning: contains domestic abuse. Edward is around 7 years old in this one.  
><strong>

"Class dismissed!" the nice teacher said loudly.

I put my books in my backpack and shuffled to the door, head down, hands tightly gripping the straps of my backpack.

"Hey, Masen!" I looked toward Fred. He always tried to be friendly, but I never knew if that was his intention when we were really alone. "You wanna meet up here in an hour? We're going to play ball."

That sounded nice, but I wasn't allowed out of the house after coming from school. And if I was late, it wasn't a good idea either.

"No, I can't," I mumbled, scurrying away.

The walk home was memorized a long time ago. I couldn't say that I didn't want one of my parents to pick me up as it was happening to the others, but if I happened to do something to upset them – I didn't want everyone to see them hitting me.

As I arrived home, rising on my tiptoes to reach the upper lock, I realized it was one of _those_ days. It was quiet and I could do whatever I wanted for a few hours.

In the kitchen, I found some leftover pizza that was too hard to eat and flies were partying on it. I couldn't eat that, so I tried to find something in the fridge. There was absolutely nothing – just a bottle of milk that looked green and some eggs, which I had no idea how to cook. Defeated, I retracted to my room. No food today. Maybe later tonight, when they got hungry.

I started doing my homework, but fell asleep while trying to write nicely from my position on the bed.

I shot up when I felt a hand on my hair. "When did you come back?" Mom asked, running her hand through my hair. I liked it when she did that.

"Earlier. I did my homework," I told her.

"Good. Come, you must be hungry." She took my hand leading me to the kitchen. She thrust a carton box at me. "It's Chinese."

I looked inside the box. It was mostly empty so one of them had eaten before me. There were weird things inside – they looked like bugs. But I learned at school that Chinese people eat bugs so I shrugged.

"Where is the fork?" I mumbled.

A hand collided with the back of my head. "Say please, boy," Dad barked. "And you don't need a fork. Here, use the sticks."

I had no idea how to eat with them. It was then that I realized I'd never eaten Chinese in front of them. They were usually sleeping. And I was using a fork.

Mom seemed to be in a good mood, shoving Dad aside and showing me how to use the sticks. I watched her fingers carefully, to learn how to do it then she passed the sticks to me. I imitated the way she had held them, but the weird bug that I had caught, flew onto the floor.

"Incompetent boy!" Dad snarled, shoving a fork in the carton. "We're trying to teach you new things and you aren't even trying."

"Edward, he doesn't know how to use them. Let me show you again, Anthony." Mom crouched next to me, taking my hand in hers. It looked so easy like that. Together, we caught some rice between the sticks then brought them to my mouth. I tried not to wince at the spicy food, knowing it wouldn't be good for my tummy. After she helped me a few times, her hand disappeared and I was eating alone, glad I mastered that. No need for them to hit me.

"Do you want a glass of milk?" Mom asked, beaming at me.

The green milk? No. I shook my head, inhaling the spicy food.

"Some water? It will soothe the burn."

This time she didn't wait for my response and brought me a glass of cool water. I gulped from it gratefully. It tasted like chlorine for some reason, but once a month, people were cleaning the conducts. Or so I heard.

When I tried catching another bug between my sticks, I managed to send it on the floor again. It was slippery.

Dad grabbed my ear, making me shout in pain and drop the food. Then, the back of his palm connected with my right cheek. "Stupid boy! Good for nothing. Give me your hands."

I tried to resist, clasping my hands behind my back. He caught my shoulder, shoving me and I toppled over, falling. My elbows and knees were throbbing. He sat me at the table, planting my hands on the table, fingers spread. I had no idea what he was going to do. Then I saw the sticks in his hands and snatched my hands away.

"Do I have to duct tape them? Keep them there until you learned your lesson, Anthony!" he shouted.

I gulped, tentatively putting my hands back. The sticks hit my fingers, making me wince. I tried not to cry, but it hurt so badly.

"I won't do it again," I begged him. My fingers were red and I could see some blood there.

_Smack_.

"Why should I believe you?"

I whimpered. "Pleaseee."

"Oh, there's the magic word. A little too late, Anthony."

_Smack_.

"Edward, stop it. He has to go to school!" Mom stopped him.

The last hit hurt the worst and I couldn't feel my fingers. I thought she was on my side, for once. But no. She was worried people would see. They had no idea that people already saw the bruises on my ribs when I was changing for P.E., but no one said anything.

Dad grabbed my collar, raising me from the chair them pushing me toward the door. "Get to your room!"

I rushed there, closing the door quickly. I looked down at my red fingers and let the tears fall. Was it ever going to end? They always found a reason to hurt me. Even when I was sure I did something good, something that made the proud. Like that time when I managed an A in Math, but they wanted A plus, plus. They kept telling me I was stupid. Then why were they expecting such good grades?

The door opened, and I tensed up. No more. I hiccupped, running my hand under my nose. Mom slipped inside, taking a seat next to me. I was on the floor, near the door.

"Let Mommy see. You didn't deserve it now."

I smiled, happy she was on my side for once. I offered her my hands.

"Does it hurt badly?"

I nodded, feeling my tears falling from my face. "I can't feel them," I whispered.

She hugged me then got up. "Come."

I followed her to the bathroom where she washed the blood and put band aids with little animals on them on my fingers.

"Liz, where's the Vodka?"

I cowered into Mom's side as Dad stepped into the little bathroom. He looked at me then at Mom.

"Pathetic."

"It's in the kitchen. Try not to drink it all," she answered him, hugging me to her chest. She was always good with me, but when she got angry, she was really scary.

"Stop coddling him! That's why he is so stupid. He doesn't know anything!" he barked, stomping away before glaring at me.

I bit my lip, but it was in vain. I burst in tears again. It always hurt, maybe worse than the physical pain when he said such things. My teacher told me that I was smart, but he thought I was stupid. He thought I was some kind of robot that didn't have feelings.

"Now, Anthony, stop crying. Be a big boy," Mom admonished me. "And you father is right."

Of course. She would side with him, probably afraid he'd hit her too.

"I got an A plus in Geography," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"That's very good. Was it a test?"

"A pop quiz. I was the only one to get A."

"Very good. You make me proud. Let's tell your father."

I bit my lip, but nodded. He wouldn't be happy. He wanted two pluses. He wouldn't care I was the only one to get an A.

"Edward!" Mom said loudly, smiling.

He was leaning against the counter, drinking from a bottle. I hid behind Mom, wondering if I could just slip into my room.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "What have you done now?"

Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulders, bringing me to her side. "He got the best grade in class on a Geo pop quiz. A plus."

Dad raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Is that so, Anthony?"

"Uhh yeah," I muttered, shrinking into Mom when he approached me.

"That's very good. I'm proud of you." He put the bottle aside and extended an arm to me. I stifled a sob, and walked to him. I waited for the slap or whatever he had for me. But he surprised me by hugging me tightly before raising me up in his arms. "That's what I always want to hear." He kissed my forehead.

When he put me down, I felt dizzy. He hadn't done that before. I felt good. I felt great. I had to get a good grade again.

"Now, go to your nightly bath then off to bed."

I nodded, scurrying away. It was difficult to wash with the band aid on my fingers, but I managed to do it. Once back to my room, I quickly finished my homework before slipping under the blanket right before the door opened. Mom grinned, approaching me.

"Good night."

"Good night," I said back.

When I woke up in the morning, I knew it was going to be a horrible day. The door of my room banged to the wall. Dad was standing there, fuming.

_What had I done?_ I wondered, blinking rapidly to wake up and be alert if he asked questions.

"What the fuck did I tell you about your sneakers, boy?"

"They stay near the wall, in the entry hallway," I answered quickly.

"Which fucking wall?"

My eyes widened. I looked down, gulping. He was going to hit me. I just knew it.

"Take your stupid bottoms off!"

He had promised last week to never do it again. "Mommy!" I yelled.

She didn't seem to hear. Dad laughed, rolling his eyes. "She's sleeping, Anthony. So try not to make too much noise." He wrenched my pants down, turning me on my tummy.

"No! I won't do it again!" I wailed, squirming away.

"Stay fucking put or I'm going to hurt you worse!"

I froze, wondering how worse was worst than worse. Something rubbery hit my cheeks. He was hitting me with my sneakers. It hurt and my flesh throbbed. With the corner of my eye, I saw his hand raising high before the shoe connected with my flesh. Hard. I moaned, biting the pillow as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I won't do it, Dad! Please."

"Shut the fuck up! You always say that. Maybe now, you'll remember it."

When he was sure I learned my lesson, he threw the sneaker at my head, making the spot throb in pain. When the door closed behind him, I hugged my pillow, and kept sobbing. He had promised Mom to stop it because I couldn't stay on my chair at school. He had agreed. What was I going to do today?

When I saw the watch, I panicked. It was seven thirty. I jumped out of the bed, tugging my pants back, hissing when the material rubbed against my tender flesh. I brushed my teeth quickly, packed for school, changed my clothes and rushed out of the house.

I couldn't even walk. Every step resulted in painful burning from my butt. Tears gathered in my eyes, but I refused to let them slide down my cheeks.

People slammed into me, walking hurriedly, not seeing me. The nurse at school always told me I was too little and scrawny for my age.

"Good morning, Edward," my teacher said warmly when I entered the classroom.

"Good morning, Mrs. Geoff," I answered back, smiling. I liked it when people called me Edward. I hated the name Anthony, but my parents kept calling me that.

Taking my seat, I couldn't help but wince at the sharp pain. I was glad no one saw it.

On lunch break, everyone was happy, except me. I never had money to buy anything. So I sat at one table, listening to my tummy making noises. It hurt and I knew that not eating combined with the spicy food from last night had upset it.

"Aren't you hungry, Edward?" Mrs. Geoff asked me, sitting next to me.

"No," I mumbled, pressing my hand to my tummy.

She looked sadly at me. "Here, eat this," she said softly, putting a sandwich on the table in front of me.

My mouth opened and closed. I wasn't allowed to accept anything from strangers. But I was hungry. And she was always good with me.

"Edward, you need to eat," she said gently. I couldn't pick it up until she left, afraid she'd see my fingers and question me. I had tried to keep my sleeves over my fingers all day.

"Thank you," I whispered, eyeing the big sandwich. I looked at it surprised. There were so many things inside!

"It has ham, salami, salad, mayo, cheese and tomato. Enjoy." She smiled before getting up and leaving.

I grabbed it and bit down on it. It was like heaven. I hadn't had such good food in so long. I finished it quickly, probably too quickly. If I got sick, they were going to hurt me. I knew it.

When school let out, I had an A plus, plus in English and an A plus in Math. Maybe they'll spare me.

At home, I was greeted by the smell of alcohol and loud moans. He was beating her again. I slipped inside my room, doing my homework, waiting for one of them to realize I was home.

It didn't take long for the smell of alcohol to make me sick. I didn't make it out of the room, throwing up on the floor. They were going to be really upset.

I felt a hand on my back and tensed up before, gagging again.

"What happened? Are you sick?" Mom asked me worried.

"What the hell did you eat, boy?"

If I lied, it would be worse, so I told them about the sandwich. Mom started rolling up my carpet then went to put it in the bathtub. Dad was really angry.

"You know that mayo isn't good for you," Mom said, returning to my room. "And besides, what did we tell you about eating from strangers?"

"I was hungry," I whined.

"That's because you didn't eat your food last night!" Dad snapped.

"Spicy isn't good for me." I realized my mistake as soon as I opened my mouth.

His eyes blazed, and his fists balled up. "Clean your carpet then come to me. I'll take care of you attitude!"

It took me a long time to finish cleaning it, because the smell was so strong that it made me throw up again. Until Mom took pity of me and sent me away. But it wasn't exactly pity since she knew I was going to get hurt.

I found Dad in the living room. He stood up from the couch and slapped me with the back of his hand. I fell backwards. When he advanced to me, I scrambled on my elbows, crawling in reverse. Until I hit the corner and brought my knees up, trying to shield myself. It was the belt today. When he landed the first stroke, I realized, somewhat happy, that it wasn't with the buckle. I tucked my head in my chest, putting my hands over it, sobbing. It stung so badly. He didn't stop until I nearly started to throw up again, but this time from the snot I was swallowing.

"You aren't getting anything to eat! And you will clean the kitchen!" he screamed, swishing the belt over my head, but not hitting me.

I didn't move from that spot until I was sure they were both asleep. There were red, angry splotches all over my skin. And they hurt.

I washed the dishes and cleaned the floor before I decided to put the plates in the cupboard. Bringing the chair near the counter, I got up and stretched to put the plate in its place, but I fell.

"Anthony!" Mom yelled.

My elbow was throbbing. Did I break it? I hoped not because there was no insurance.

"How many times did I tell you not to climb on chairs?"

"I'm sorry. I was trying to help," I mumbled.

"Well, stop helping before you kill yourself! Did you break anything?"

"I don't know."

"Edward! Come here!" she shouted over her shoulder.

I crawled under the table, staying there, hugging my knees. I saw Dad appearing in the kitchen, but didn't move.

"Can you see if he broke anything? He fell from the chair," Mom explained.

"Where is he?" Dad wondered.

"Right here… He was here, I swear. Anthony!" she shouted. "Daddy's here! Let's see if you need to go to the hospital."

After some time, Dad's head appeared under the table, grinning at me. "Come here, kiddo."

I shook my head, refusing to go next to him again.

"Get here when I tell you!" he yelled, waving his hand, trying to reach me.

I was always safe there. They couldn't reach me.

Half an hour later, he gave up, going to bed. I started rocking, wondering again if it was ever going to end. We used to be happy. They used to be good to me, to take me to the park or for ice cream. That was gone. For almost three years now. Every night, I prayed that things would go back to normal.

**I'm really worried about you guys think of this . So please be honest.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Outtake 2

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**Edward is 9 in this outtake.** **It's when Esme and Carlisle take him home to Port Angeles.**

The past day had been full of surprises. When the nice lady came to our apartment with the cops, I thought I had done something bad. But it was my parents that did it, apparently.

My prayers had been listened. They weren't going to hurt me again.

It was sad to see my Mommy crying and looking sadly at me as they took her away.

The lady with hair that looked like caramels and a kind smile was sitting in the backseat of a nice car, hugging me. We were going to my new home. She had explained to me that she was my new mommy and that Doctor Cullen was my new daddy. I had two siblings.

I didn't want to meet anyone. Other kids were mean to me.

We had flown in a plane. It was huge and I could see the clouds out the little window.

"We're here, Edward," she said gently, stroking my hair.

I looked out the window and saw a big house that seemed to have walls made of glass.

"Carlisle, grab the bags, please," she said softly, stirring me to the house. She smelled nice, like lilac and chocolate, but that was maybe because we had shared a small chocolate earlier. I hadn't had chocolate in years. It was just as good as I remembered.

We went inside the house. There was a tall black woman that appeared from somewhere.

"Thank God! I'm really sorry, Esme, but I can't stay another minute."

"It's okay, Zafrina. Feel free to go. I'm here," my new mommy nodded. She took my hand, going to our left.

"This is the living room. You have so much space to run around, see?"

I nodded. Running in the house was forbidden. "Really? I'm allowed to run?"

"Of course, sweetie. Come on, let me show you the kitchen."

I looked around me. The place was huge. I was sure that my flat could fit in the living room and hallway.

"Here is the fridge. You are allowed to grab a snack whenever you are hungry. If you can't reach something or you don't know where it is, just seek me out. No climbing on anything, please."

I nodded. I knew that rule.

"Okay. Your daddy is a doctor, but he doesn't like it when his kids are his patients."

I nodded again.

She led me up the stairs. "Here is your daddy's home office. We don't usually disturb him unless someone is bleeding. Here is our bedroom. Do you want to go inside?"

"Okay," I mumbled, shuffling behind her.

The room was beautiful and it had a big bed. There was a big mirror on a wall and a huge dresser on the opposite wall. After she allowed me to look at it, we continued our tour.

"Here is Alice's room, and here is Emmett's. They should be around." As we approached another flight of stairs, I saw inside their rooms through the open doors. There was a total chaos in there. I was sure they were punished a lot.

Reaching the last floor, she led me to a door that was slightly ajar. "Here is going to be your room."

I peeked inside and saw it was empty. "Where will I sleep?" I asked, biting my lip.

She frowned and I realized it was a mistake.

I coiled back, looking down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She gasped, stifling a sob before crouching to me and hugging me tightly. "I'm not upset, child. I was thinking how I could be so careless. It was a rush decision to save you, Edward. We'll go shopping as soon as you meet your siblings."

I nodded, letting her hug me. It felt nice to be hugged.

"Do you want to help me find them?"

I nodded eagerly, smiling. When she rose, I didn't wait for her to offer me her hand, I just grabbed it. She grinned down at me, starting to the stairs.

We went outside and I saw them playing in the yard. The girl was wearing a pink dress and had pigtails, while the boy had knee length pants and his legs were dirty with mud.

"Emmett! What have you done?" my new mommy wailed, shaking her head.

His head shot up, a wide grin on his lips. "Mama!"

"Don't you 'mama' me, young man! Those pants were new!"

"Who's he?" the little girl asked, glaring at me.

"Oh, he is your new brother, Edward. So play nice."

"Hi," I mumbled.

"I'm Alice. Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Oh, it's so nice, isn't it? Is it just as windy as they say? You'll feel like home here. With all the rain."

I blinked at her enthusiastic speech. "Uhh, I guess." I shrugged.

Emmett came to me, punching my shoulder. "Yo, bro!"

"Emmett, don't hit him!" Mommy admonished him. "God knows, he's been hurt enough," she whispered just for me, bending to kiss my cheek. "We're going to buy stuff for his room. You better go clean up," she told Emmett.

He ran to the house. She sighed, following him. It was the first time since she had saved me that she left me alone. I peeked at Alice. She was watching me with a weird expression on her face. Then suddenly, she was hugging me.

"I'm going to have a normal brother!" she squealed in my ear.

"What's wrong with Emmett?"

"He's a brute! He doesn't like playing with me. Do you like tea parties?"

"Uhh, I dunno."

"You will," she said, grinning. "We're going to have fun, Edward."

***RA***

At the big store, I tried paying attention to what my new mommy was asking me, but there were so many new things there.

"What about this bed? Do you like it?" my new daddy asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, stirring me to a wooden bed.

"Yes." I nodded. The other beds were for kids. I didn't need a car or a boat to sleep in. I wanted a normal bed.

"What about sheets? Do you want some superhero on them or plain white?"

"My kids will never have plain white sheets, Carlisle, dear!" Mommy grabbed my hand, leading me to the bed sheets. "So? Which ones?"

I used to have a Spider Man toy and the cartoons were nice. So I chose that.

"Can I have one with Bambi? Pleaseee?" Alice whined, clutching to mommy's hand.

"Yes, Alice. But where will we put it?"

"There will be a place for it."

"Okay, honey."

The carpet I liked had cars on it and Emmett told me about the movie with the cars. I had no idea what he was talking about. Cars couldn't talk.

We kept walking through the lines and lines of house objects. Every now and then, mommy would exclaim something and ran in some direction. I either ran after her since I was clutching to her skirt or hid behind daddy. When we were done, we went home to put everything in my room.

The first was the cars carpet. I sat on it with daddy while he assembled the bed. He allowed me to hammer a few nails. It felt good. He was smiling a lot as we arranged the room. After a few hours, I only had to put my things in the closet. But I was really tired.

"Why don't you nap for an hour? I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Yes. Thank you."

"But change out of those clothes. Until the adjoined bathroom can be used, feel free to use Emmett's. I'm sure he won't mind."

I nodded, and watched him leave. Grabbing my new Spider Man pajamas, I descended a flight of stairs and knocked on Emmett's door. He opened it quickly and grinned at me.

"Hey, bro!"

"Uhh, can I use your bathroom?"

"Course you can! Come on." He tugged me inside, showing me to his bathroom. "Do you want to shower?" He didn't wait for my answer, going to his tub, twisting some knobs before turning to me. "I'm on the other side of the door if you need anything."

"I didn't bring a towel. Or soap."

"Use my soap and shampoo. Towels…I'll have Mama bring you." He rushed out of the room.

Getting undressed, I stepped into the tub that was filling rapidly with warm water. I twisted the knobs shut and just lay there. I had no idea what to think of my new brother. He was loud. And he liked to push me. I was used to that, though. Mommy had made me promise I didn't tell anyone about my past. I wasn't going to. I hated pity. What I hoped, was that everything was going to be alright from now on.

In September, I was starting school with my siblings. It was nice to know someone, they were my age, at least.

The door opened, making me jump. "Your towels," Emmett announced me. "Try not to put water on the tiles." He grinned before retracting.

I looked at the water I had splashed on the tile and made sure to clean it when I was done. After washing thoroughly, I stepped out of the tub, pulling the drain. I stepped on the water that I had splashed and slipped.

What felt like a second later, I felt strong arms around me, raising me up, asking if I was okay. It was daddy. And I was wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Yes, I'm okay." I nodded.

"Are you sure? Does anything hurt?" He tried to open the towel and look at me. I kept it tightly around my body. "Edward, I have to see if you are hurt," he said softly.

I looked away, loosening my grip on the towel. He gasped when he saw the bruises.

"Damn it!" he hissed. "Emmett, tell your mother to bring me the gel for bruises!" he shouted toward Emmett's room.

"I'm okay," I insisted.

"I don't think so, kid. Let's dry you and put the pajamas on then I'll see what I can do. What did they do to you?"

I didn't answer, just letting him dry me off and help me in my pajamas. I knew I had a new bruise on my elbow for just falling and probably on my ass, but there were the old ones on my ribs and thighs. He shouldn't have seen them.

***RA***

A week later, I found myself in Alice's pink room. We were alone with Miss Zafrina, the babysitter. She was cooking.

I was having a tea party with Alice. Honestly, I hated it. She had made me wear a blue dress, but I couldn't tell her no. The stern look she had given me…was a little scary. When Emmett saw me, he had a good laugh, but I told him that it was nice to play with Alice. And it was because she was nice with me, unlike him. The other night when I hadn't given him the remote control on time, he shoved me out of his way, making me hit my head on the table. It had earned him a scolding from mommy. She had stayed with me for the rest of the night, promising me that he hadn't meant to hurt me.

I was trying to hold the small teacup like Alice, but I didn't possess her grace. The pinky in the air was a stupid idea. Why should I do that?

Just as I was about to voice that, the door opened and mommy came inside. She looked surprised at me then at Alice, her hands going to her hips.

"Alice Cullen! Why would you do such a thing to your brother?"

"He agreed to join me to a tea party."

"Why is he wearing a dress? Wouldn't it be better if he was the gentleman that visited you?" Mommy was smart, making Alice understand why I shouldn't wear a dress.

Alice pouted. "But blue looks good on him."

"Alice, honey. Edward is a boy. He doesn't wear dresses. Do you see your father wearing dresses?"

She thought about it then looked at me. "Don't you like it?"

I looked at the dress I was wearing and scowled. Should I go with the truth? Would I get in trouble? I really hated it.

"Sometimes, you have to go with the truth, sweetie. Even though you hurt her feelings," Mommy told me, smiling kindly. "That makes her realize it was very wrong what she did."

"I hate it," I said loudly.

Alice gasped and big tears started rolling down her cheeks. I felt bad instantly.

"I like it," I blurted out. "Don't cry."

She got up and stormed out of the room, sobbing. I looked in my lap, feeling my own tears sliding down my cheeks. Mommy brushed her hand through my hair, bringing my head to her stomach, hugging me awkwardly.

"Hush, baby. She'll be okay. I promise you. Let's get you out of the dress."

I was happy to wear my clothes, but I couldn't help but worry about my sister.

When I saw her next time, at lunch, I apologized and kissed her cheek as I saw mommy do many times. Alice beamed at me and hugged, apologizing for torturing me. She had no idea what torture was. I'd wear a dress again if it was to choose between that and an hour with my parents. I even started thinking of them as ex-parents. Mommy and Daddy had talked with me and they promised me they would never do that to me.

That day, Daddy asked what extra curricular activities we wanted to take. I had never taken such a thing because I wasn't allowed out the house after school hours. I had to choose from a variety of things. My eyes fell on the word piano. I pointed to that, seeing the price of the lessons. I was aware it was very expensive.

"Are you sure, Edward? Don't you want to join your brother for basketball?" Daddy asked, shocked.

I shook my head. I always got hurt in P.E., I didn't want that. "I want piano."

"Okay." They turned to Alice, never bringing the subject up again.

**I hope I did it justice again. I'm really glad I could portray exactly what I was feeling when I wrote last outtake.**

**Review and let me know what you think of this one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Outtake 3

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**Edward is 16 in the beginning. I hope you enjoy it! It's a glimpse of how he was in high school.**

My door slammed to the wall, making me jump. I had been awake for about a minute, hoping to go back to sleep. No such luck. My blanket left my body as Emmett dragged me out of the bed.

"OW!" I protested when I fell on the floor. He didn't seem to care, because he pulled me to the bathroom.

"Hurry up! Your training starts in five minutes."

"What training?" I groaned, rubbing my ass.

"We're starting high school in a week and we're both going on the team, this year."

"I'm not playing anything," I grumbled. "Let me go back to sleep."

"Yes, you'll learn how to play basketball. What kind of man are you? You don't like any sports!" Emmett huffed, pushing me toward the sink. "Wash."

He sounded like a drill sergeant. "Do you want to go into army?" I asked, half joking as I grabbed my toothbrush.

"No." He shuddered. I didn't want to know what he was thinking. "They always say not to drop the soap, so I can only imagine what that means."

I shrugged, not understanding and continued to brush my teeth. There were many things I didn't understand. They were patient with me, explaining…but never Emmett. He always exclaimed "You don't know that?" and he started laughing, making me feel stupid.

Like that time; I had to make popcorn and I had no idea how to do it. Alice had helped me, showing me how to put the bag inside the microwave. Or when I had to choose what movie to watch, and introduce it into the DVD player. I had no idea what buttons to press, and Emmett was quick to make fun of me. Then there was a very embarrassing experience, when our parents had taken us to the movies at a mall. I could say I was lucky I went with Emmett to the bathroom, but he was never helpful. I had no idea how to make the faucet work – there were no buttons or knobs.

"How does it work?" I had asked him, earning a booming laugh, like always.

"Just stick your hands under it."

I had watched him do it then did it myself. Later, Daddy had explained about the sensors it had. It wouldn't have hurt Emmett to just tell me what to do, without laughing. After washing my hands, I found no paper towels which had made him laugh harder. There was a machine with warm air that dried my hands. I hadn't talked with my brother for a full week after that incident. He was always mean.

"Are you ready?" he asked, brining me back to present. "You don't have to make them squeaky clean, no one will care!"

"I don't want cavities," I told him, rinsing my mouth.

He rolled his eyes, and started pushing me out of the bathroom.

"Wait! I have to pee."

"Wear what I'll put on your bed," he said, rolling his eyes again before leaving me alone.

He was so annoying. I had his fingers imprinted on my skin where he had grasped earlier. Maybe the sport wouldn't be a bad idea. I hated to bruise so easily, but it was nice when Mommy scolded him for my every new bruise even though he hadn't made it.

Five minutes later, I was in the backyard, dressed in blue shorts, a white t-shirt and my Pumas. Being so early in the morning, it was cold so I was about to turn around to grab my jacket when I saw Emmett.

"Where are you going, little bro? Bailing already?"

"I'm grabbing my jacket."

"You'll warm up soon enough. Let's stretch first."

I imitated his movements, then he grabbed the ball from the ground.

"Okay, now I'm going to throw this toward you and you're going to catch it then throw it back, kay?" he asked, grinning.

"Sure."

I had two left hands and when the ball hit my chest, it left me breathless. And Emmett started laughing.

"Your hands have to be like this," he explained, coming to arrange my hands in front of my chest. "It's just a wrist motion."

It was the first time, he explained something. He really wanted to teach me how to play.

"Okay. Let's try again," I said, rubbing my chest. It was going to be a nasty bruise.

This time, I was prepared and caught the ball, making Emmett cheer. I threw it back but my coordination wasn't good and it hit him in the face.

"Shit!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. Try to aim for my hands."

I nodded, and so we started throwing the ball between us. It was boring as hell. Was his basketball? I didn't like it.

"Okay! Time for the real stuff!" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

"But what was that we did?" I wondered. My arm muscles were already burning.

"Warming up, bro!"

I ground my teeth. I hated when he called me bro. I had a name.

"So I have to throw the ball in the basket."

"That's the idea. And do call it hoop," he told me, showing me how to throw the ball.

It didn't look hard. And his ball didn't even get inside. He passed it to me, catching me off guard, but somehow, I caught the ball, surprising the both of us. Emmett whistled.

I dribbled the ball as I had seen him do it then eyed the hoop and threw it – miracle of all miracles, it went inside. I started at the hoop fascinated.

"Good job, Eddie!" Emmett clapped on my back.

"Stop calling me Eddie!" I shouted.

"Try again," he urged me, putting the ball in my hands.

I dribbled it again, but this time, he stole it from me. Something snapped inside me, probably the instinct of keeping it at me, and I started chasing him trying to get the ball back. We continued like that – I snatched the ball back about seven times and every time, it went through the hoop. I started to like it more and more. We continued playing until he got really defensive and started pushing me away with his shoulder. Until I fell on the small cemented area and heard a crack. It was my shoulder, I could tell.

Emmett froze, hands in the air, about to throw the ball. His eyes wide in panic.

"Oh God! Edward, are you hurt? I'm going to bring Dad."

I sat up, clutching my shoulder. It hurt so badly. Tears gathered in my eyes, but I didn't want to let them fall. Emmett had told me that only girls cry.

I smelled Mommy before I saw her. She fell next to me, hugging me tightly until I whimpered in pain.

"What did you do now, Emmett?" she asked angrily. "Where does it hurt?" she asked me, concerned.

"My shoulder. We were just playing," I explained. I had no idea why I took his side, but something told me that pushing was part of the game. It had been my fault I hadn't kept my balance.

"Is it broken?" Emmett asked, hovering over us.

Mommy touched my left shoulder and the tears started falling from my eyes. Her worried eyes searched my face. "I don't think it's broken, but there's something wrong. We're going to the hospital. You're lucky Dad's working today."

We pilled inside the car. Alice was still in her pajamas, looking confused of why we had woken her up. Emmett explained what had happened and she slapped him making Mommy upset.

"Stop fighting! Alice, I told you it's not nice to hit people."

"But he hurt Edward," she whined.

"I don't see Edward hurting him," Mommy told her, turning to us when we were at a red light.

"He can't because he's hurt, so I'm doing it for him."

"Not like he could hit me," Emmett added, eyeing me. "He doesn't have the force."

I looked away, wishing I was tougher. I should have retorted something, but I just sat there, glaring out the window.

At the hospital, Dad inspected my arm and told me that he had to put my shoulder back.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just hold onto Mommy's hand. It will hurt a little."

It hurt. A lot. I was sure that people in China heard my scream. But that was all. There was no need for cast. And the pain was gone as fast as it had started.

For the next few days, I could barely move from my first muscle fever or delayed onset muscle soreness as Dad had called it. Every muscle in my body was stiff and it hurt to move. Emmett kept trying to make me play with him again, but I avoided the backyard like the plague.

When sophomore year started, Emmett dragged me for tryout. Somehow – with amazing luck – I got on the team. That meant more training – at home, at school. Some training hours were over my piano lessons and soon, I had to choose between them because it was too much. I chose basketball. That day, Emmett was so happy, he even allowed me to play with his prized car games the whole day.

As I had played, I thought of the first time I saw a computer. I had no idea what to do, and when Dad had bought me one, I had been too embarrassed to admit I had no idea what to do. So I had gone to my brother, endured his mocking laughter just to learn how to use it.

Being on the team was great. Everyone was talking nicely with me and, something I hadn't thought possible – girls were interested in me. After my fifth game, I was on my way to the lockers when a girl appeared in front of me, grinning.

"You played really good!"

"Uhh, thanks," I told her, returning the smile.

"You heard about the party, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, glancing toward the locker's room door. Emmett always had perfect timing. I hoped he wasn't going to interrupt this time. "Are you going?"

She beamed at me. "Yep. I was hoping…we'll go together."

I gulped, unsure what to answer. Girls weren't my field. _Emmett_. I needed him. "Sure," I answered.

"Great! I'll see you there at eight, Edward."

I grinned like a lunatic until I realized she was leaving and I didn't know her name.

"Hey! Wait up!" I jogged after her. She turned to me, smiling. "What's your… I don't have… I don't know your name," I stuttered, blushing.

"It's Sylvia."

I nodded, suddenly feeling awkward. "I'll see you there."

I bounded into the locker room, finding only Emmett there.

"There you are! I thought something had happened," he said seriously.

I grinned, hugging him. "Are you going to the party?" I asked after releasing him.

He watched me shocked for a full minute. "Is this about some girl?"

"Maybe…"

His blue eyes sparkled. "You're growing up! I told you basketball is great. See?"

"But I need your help," I told him, changing my clothes.

"What do you need?"

"Well…I've never…you know…kissed someone…"

"You haven't?" he asked, shocked.

"No," I mumbled, fighting with my shirt. "Just help me, okay?"

"How can I help you? Aim for the lips and move them. What else can I tell you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know that. I've seen you too many times doing it. Unfortunately," I muttered. "What if she…wants…more?"

He barked a loud laugh. "We're just sixteen, idiot! And girls usually aren't ready for that at this age. Only those like Heather…or if they fall in love."

"What's wrong with Heather?" I asked. She was my desk mate in a few classes and she was alright.

"She's been with everyone in this high school. And some."

"Like…being intimate?"

Emmett laughed. "Yeah."

"Oh. Well…lucky it's Sylvia that asked me, huh?"

"Sylvia?" Emmett shouted. "Are you kidding me? I've been trying to get her attention for weeks!"

"She sort of came to me…" I shrugged.

"Good luck, bro!" He clapped my back.

We went home, showered and ate something before going to the party. Mom made sure we called her to come get us. It was embarrassing. We really had to have our cars. Emmett was still trying to pass his driving test, but I had mine and there was no car. Yet.

The party was loud and looked like the jungle. It took me a few minutes to find Sylvia. When we met at the drink table, she already had a glass in her hand. Emmett had warned me to be careful with what I drank.

After a few drinks, we went outside and sat on the ground, our backs leaning against the wall.

"I heard Coach wants to make you captain next year," Sylvia said.

"Yeah. But Emmett's been on the team for longer than me and he's better," I replied, shrugging.

"Aww, so modest." Her knee touched mine, making my skin flame on that spot.

I cleared my throat, thinking of a topic, but coming up with nothing. I was positive I hadn't drunk _just_ Coke. It had had something because I felt like swaying. Or maybe, I was really swaying.

Sylvia turned to me, straddling my lap and putting her hands behind my neck. She was watching me questioningly, so I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers. She smiled against them and started moving them. The feeling was unique and I really liked it. Her hands were doing something to my neck that made my stomach muscles clench. I titled my head in the other direction to have better access to her soft lips, which opened and then I felt her tongue on my bottom lip. I didn't stop to think it was gross, just opened mine eagerly. She started moving against my lap, causing my dick to harden. I started to panic, hoping she wouldn't notice. To my surprise, she liked it, and rubbed right against it, all over it.

I tore my mouth from her, moaning loudly. Was that how a first kiss should be?

We continued like that until I started freaking out. Emmett had talked to me about this, but I had never done it to myself. I felt grossed out by his magazines and the idea of rubbing my dick alone was plain stupid. I wished I had done it. Just to know what was to come – because I was sure I was headed that way.

"Have you done it before?" Sylvia asked in my ear.

I moved my head back, watching her shocked. "N..no."

She grinned. "Can I touch you?"

"I…uhh…yeah?"

She unbuttoned my jeans and her small hand wrapped around me through my boxers. The coiling in my stomach erupted and a burning fire engulfed me, making my toes curls and loud noises leave my throat. My dick was pulsing. She looked a little disappointed when I managed to focus on her, but there was smugness in her expression.

I had no idea what to do. My boxers were sticky.

"Sylvia!" someone shouted from behind the corner.

I quickly buttoned back my jeans before we scrambled up. We kissed again. Then she had to go to her friend. I didn't see her for the rest of the night. Emmett called Mom to come after us, and once home, I followed Emmett to his room.

"I'm beat. Can we talk tomorrow?" he asked, already knowing I had questions.

"Please," I insisted.

Groaning, he let me inside his room. "What?"

I could have chosen a lot of things to say, like:

I had my first kiss.

It was incredible.

She was soft and warm and I wanted to do it again.

But no. I had to say the most embarrassing thing ever.

"I came in my pants," I blurted out.

"Whoa!" Emmett shouted, watching me surprised.

I dug holes in the carpet in his room, waiting for him to say something helpful.

"Shit, bro! You can't say stuff like that."

"I had no idea what to say." I shrugged.

"Did you kiss?"

"Yep."

"Did you grope?"

"Uhh…maybe."

"Okaaay…you're not my brother for five minutes," he said seriously. "Sit down, here."

I sat on the edge of his bed, not knowing why I wasn't his brother anymore. Had I done something wrong?

"Look, we're going to be as frank as we can. Okay, Edward?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Sure."

"Did she touch you?" he asked, gauging my expression.

"Yeah."

"Skin on skin?"

"No." My eyes widened in realization of where this was headed.

"Through the pants?"

"No, through the boxers. And then…it happened."

"Okay. I take it, you didn't use my magazines?" he asked, smirking.

"Uhh, not really."

"See, why you need to know what to do? Promise to use them?"

"Mom will freak!" I said loudly.

"She doesn't have to know. You're keeping them hidden, right?"

"Well…"

"Shit, Edward! You have to hide them. Somewhere secret. Where no one knows of them besides yourself."

"Okay, I will. What do I do…now?"

"Shower, and throw the boxers away."

"No… I mean…what do I do about Sylvia?" I muttered.

"If she will still look at you on Monday, then you talk to her, hook up, ask her out…. I dunno, man. The usual."

"Hook up?"

Emmett groaned. "Yes! You kiss, you make out…stuff like that."

"Okay. Why wouldn't she look at me?"

"Girls are weird like that. You'll learn." He punched my shoulder. "Now, go and shower."

After Sylvia, came Ramona. Then, after the end of the championship, I was again with Sylvia. It was then when I realized I could have whoever I wanted – the day Coach Clapp made me captain.

The party after the last game was held at our house. Our parents trusted us. I was glad of that. Before going to the game, I had snuck into Emmett's room and stolen some of his condoms. I was hoping he wouldn't notice.

After spending two hours drinking and dancing downstairs, I left Emmett to take care of the house. I took Sylvia to my room and we didn't waste much time.

The whole summer had been the best time of my life. The beginning of junior year brought a change. It was nice with Sylvia, but there were other nice girls around. I started making out behind her back until she caught me and we broke up. I didn't have time to be upset because there was immediately another girl. I started forgetting their names. I realized they liked it if I called them "baby" so I called them all that. Some of them knew they weren't the only ones. Emmett thought I was the biggest jerk to live by doing this and Alice was revolted by the way I treated the girls, some of them, her friends. After making her best friend cry, I learned the hard way I shouldn't fool around with her BFFs.

I was aware I had changed, but I liked the new me. I wasn't the little scared boy anymore. Everyone thought I was strong, and I believed it too. The walls I had created around me were impenetrable. Not even my family could get past them.

College promised a new chapter of my life, and many girls. I had promised my Dad to learn, because my dream to become a doctor was still there. Doctors had an amazing social circle.

When we arrived on the campus, I went to grab my key and met a girl that was the RA. I had her against a wall, kissing before we got to my room. She had only wanted to help me find my room. I already loved college.

After a week or so, I decided to find the Starbucks Alice had told me about. With the map in my hand, I went in search of it, managing to bump into someone. Instinctively, I caught the person before they hit the ground.

"Oh, hi!" the girl whispered, blushing.

"Hi." I grinned to her.

She watched me surprised – probably knowing who I was. Everyone seemed to know that.

"Coffee?" the girl asked, uncertainly. I think her name was Martha, I remembered seeing her at the food court.

"Sure," I agreed. "I was actually looking for Starbucks."

"This way," she said, linking our arms.

By the time we reached to coffee house, she was on my back. Girls liked that shit for some reason. When we entered the coffee house, I saw my sister talking with her new friend. I hadn't met that one before. I approached them, leaving Martha by the door, but having in mind to turn back to her.

The girl muttered something to Alice.

"Edward," Alice greeted, her back still to me. How did she do that? Every fucking time?

"How do you know?" I demanded. My eyes cut to her friend and I grinned to her. It always worked. "And you are…?" I trailed off suggestively. She was cute and easy. I was sure.

"Bella. _Not_ a pleasure," she spat out. Was she the new Rosalie or something? Surely, she didn't look like a bitch.

"Unfortunately, he is my brother, too," Alice sighed, explaining who I was.

I was ready to retort when Jane clang to me. I greeted her and she told me her name was Jessica. Whatever. I had to go back to calling them "baby" like in high school.

That was how I met Bella. She had me intrigued from that first interaction. But she was Alice's best friend. Besides that, everyone liked her: Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

I didn't care. I wanted her. Just to see what was so special about this Bella Swan. When we had our "family time," she ignored me, or asked about my latest sexcapade. Like she cared. There was something pulling me to her and I wasn't going to give up until I had her. Just once. Damn if she was Alice's best friend! I didn't care.

What I didn't plan was to fall in love with her in the complicated process of seducing her.

What I never thought possible was to be happy with her. Bella was everything I always needed and didn't know it.

**Like it? I hope so. I'm working on more outtakes.**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Outtake 4

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**This takes place during the Christmas when Charlie is hurt and Bella and Edward visit him then go to** **Port Angeles, home.**

Being in the hospital for Bella's dad was horrible. I hadn't seen her so sad, or worried in a long time, and that was when I had been in the hospital. After she left the room, unable to listen to what had happened, it took me a second to realize I was practically alone with Bella's mom. We had managed to screw up the story of how we started dating. Since we had never thought about explaining that, it came out shabby.

"So, Edward, how come I don't know about you?"

That was my question, too. Why hadn't Bella mentioned me to her mom? They looked like they were really close.

"I have no idea. Probably you never touched the subject." I shrugged, feeling my ears going red.

"There's been a year, right? You're serious," she said.

"Yeah. I mean, yes. We are serious." I gulped, running a hand through my hair.

My phone started ringing, saving me from more uncomfortable conversation. I excused myself from the room and went down the hall.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I know I told you that you can stay with your girlfriend…" _Gotta love Shaw_. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have to come back?" I might have whined.

"You know the answer to that. We have a few more tactics to discuss and then prepare for the games away…" I let him talk, leaning my head against the wall. Fuck. I'd never be able to just fucking _be_ with Bella at this rate. He was going to kill me. "Are you even listening?" Coach shouted in my ear.

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk with Bella then come back with a phone call." I hang up, quite rudely, without letting him reply.

When I returned to Charlie's room, Bella was back, but what shocked me was that my Dad was there too. _Since when does he work at Forks Hospital?_

He took me for a talk after I grumbled about Emmett and visiting home. This was going to be interesting. Emmett had to make the first move. The ball was in his court so to speak. I had tried making him understand what had happened.

"Sit down, son." I plopped on the plastic chair and he sat next to me. "You know how this affected Emmett?"

"I said sorry," I told him quietly.

"This is not a situation you apologize for and it's not your fault. I don't want to take sides, but I saw you play and you are better than him," he said softly.

That made my heart swell with pride. I always liked to hear that I did well. It was probably only _their_ fault, _the ones_ I used to call parents so long ago.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking at my hands.

"But Edward." _Here we go_. "This was Emmett's dream since he first played basketball. I don't even remember how old he was. Five or six? I installed that hoop there for him and played with him whenever my schedule allowed me. So you see? I'm trying to make you see it from his point of view."

"It's not working… Bella tried the same thing," I announced to him.

"Edward, Bella doesn't have as much inside information and…I'd like to think I know my boys better than her." He raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded, getting up and starting to pace. "Think that you are Emmett for a moment," Carlisle insisted. "You had everything you wanted, you loved basketball and that was your dream. Suddenly, your parents bring home another boy."

I tensed. Was he blaming me for this? "But I didn't do anything."

"You didn't, and Emmett never showed signs of rejecting you. Though, you became friends faster with Alice. She didn't think of you as a threat-"

"Hold on!" I shouted, rising my hands. "A _threat_? Are you serious now?"

"He accepted you, he became your friend, he thought you how to play b-ball…"

"He laughed at me and pushed me and-"

"I thought we were over that. That's just how Emmett is. He is loud and he likes to get everyone's attention. You were made captain in high school, and continued to be one in college without even trying out."

"Coach Clapp recommended me."

"Edward," Dad sighed. "Emmett felt left out, uh, outshined by his new little brother. Do you understand that? I know it's too late to change anything now. Do you want to pursue a basketball career?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Go home and talk to him. Please. Just talk, he's changed his opinion on this over the break, believe me. I believe your mother talked some sense into him." He chuckled.

"And you were stuck to talking some sense into me?" I joked, stopping in front of him.

"He's awake," I heard Bella whispering from behind me.

"Think about it like this, Edward," Dad reminded me before going to Bella and wrapping an arm around her. "Let's see how he feels."

I stopped her, admitting that I had to go back but I'd keep trying to convince Shaw to allow me to stay for another day.

We ended up leaving in a few hours once Bella made sure her Dad was going to be taken care of. I couldn't wait to sleep considering the next day I had to drive to Seattle and meet with Coach. Alone. It was going to be _fun_. I could already feel my muscles protesting. I was going to be so fucking sore. Knowing Shaw, he'd grab me from my car and allow me to leave the court only when he was satisfied I was better than before…or if I fainted. I should try that, might save me from a few laps and push ups.

Arriving home was full of surprises. First, Emmett scared the crap out of us by sneaking in the kitchen then Bella and I told him and Mom about Bob. I could see Emmett had changed his attitude toward me and he was genuinely concerned about Bob's position in the court. I'd have to kiss Shaw's ass to keep Bob on the team. Everyone knew of that rule of his with "no daddies on the court."

Once Mom left to go back to bed, we talked for a few more minutes before Emmett tried to get me to talk with him. I knew it was a huge step for him, but I didn't feel like talking. I said that I was tired and left the kitchen. After grabbing our bags, I went to my room waiting for Bella to come to bed. Hopefully, she wasn't going to the guest room.

A few minutes later, as I was slipping my bottoms on me, there was a knock on the door.

"You don't have to knock, love." I opened the door and came face to face with Emmett. I resisted the urge to close it in his face.

"Aw, I knew you loved me but you don't have to call me names," he teased, stepping inside.

I moved aside, closing the door. "What do you want?"

"Edward, I acted like an ass to you the past few months."

"You think?" I snorted.

"Yeah, so what I wanted to say… I'm really sorry, bro."

I nodded, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to me. Emmett sat there quickly, putting his arm around me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I thought _you_ were mad at me for stealing your dream," I mumbled.

"Well, I mulled on it and I realized that you deserve this. I can go and try out whenever I want. But after much thinking, this isn't for me."

"Huh?"

He leaned closer. "I need your help. I want to ask Rose," he whispered.

"Ask her what?"

"Guess," he groaned, giving me a weird look.

"What?" I shrugged. "I'm not in your head to know what you want. I've told you this before."

He barked a laugh then grasped my shoulders. "I want to ask her to marry me."

"What makes you think she'll say yes?" I joked.

"Yeah, I know. She'll say no. I'm such a goof. She always told me to act my age and-"

"Whoa! You're serious!" I shouted, looking at him surprised.

"Of course, I am!"

"Well, I'm sure she'll say yes. As much as I dislike her…" I shrugged. "I can see how much she cares for you."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "A moment ago you said she wouldn't…"

"I thought you were fucking around."

"So would you help?" Emmett insisted.

"Sure, Em. What do I have to do?"

"Come ring shopping with me."

I choked on my spit. "Now, you're joking!"

He chortled and slapped my back. "Am not. Tell me, are you serious about little Boop?"

"Bella!" I shouted, remembering she was supposed to come to my room.

He laughed. "That explains it. I heard the guest room door opening."

"We're good?" I asked, getting up.

"Yes, go to her. It's nice to see we aren't the only ones whipped."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Jazz."

"Jazz and I," I corrected him, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you waited a long time to see me whipped."

"You admit it?" Emmett asked shocked.

"There's nothing to hide, or be ashamed of. I love Bella."

"You've changed a lot, little bro."

"Thanks, I guess. Now, let me go to my girl."

We bid good night and I slipped inside the guest room. Bella was wearing only her shirt and panties. After slipping under the blanket, behind her, I kissed her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

I couldn't sleep. I knew that what little I talked with Emmett wasn't enough for the months that had gone by with us not talking, but it was a start.

The morning brought with it an awkward conversation with Bella that I wished I'd never have. Unfortunately, I knew that I'd have to confront that situation one time or another. When she told me to bring Alice, I rushed to her room, happy to be away. If we were alone, I thought, I would have probably went to buy stuff for her.

After leaving Alice's room, I bumped into Mom and she wanted to talk.

"I'm really proud you're trying to talk to them," she said softly, stroking my cheek.

I didn't have to ask who she was talking about. I knew it. _Them_. "Yeah, but there's… I can't call them…that. You and Carlisle are my parents."

"Yes, I know that, honey. Why don't you try calling them Liz and Ed? It might be easier."

"That's a good idea. It sounded weird to call him dad." I nodded.

"You're a good person and I know that if you really want, you can start talking to them. Make them part of your life. Just a little, they'll love it," Mom explained.

"I can't forgive them."

"I know that and I will never tell you to forgive them, Edward. I know what they did. Only I know how scared you were and that you had nightmares for months."

I looked down, wishing that part of my past would disappear. "I guess…thank you. You know, for trusting them that they changed." I shrugged.

"I would have never brought them near you if I wasn't sure, Edward." She kissed my cheek. "You grew up so fast. I'm really happy I was there on time to save you."

I hugged her. "Thank you, Mom. For everything." I knew she was crying, but I was fighting my own tears.

She patted my cheek. "There, there. Why don't you go to Bella?"

I grinned and nodded, turning around to make my exit.

"Oh, and Edward?" she called after me.

"Yeah?" I looked back.

"I'm glad you have Bella. She's an amazing girl."

"That she is." I nodded and left with one last smile.

Christmas holiday turned out to be nice after all. After the whole drama with Bob and Tanya then with Bella's dad, I was happy I had stopped home for a few hours. I sort of made up with Emmett and the talk with Mom helped a lot.

**I know it is short, but it is all you had to know.**

**I may post the next outtake Saturday along with the chapter...but I'm not sure. It's a future-take. :) It gives a lot away...so in your review, please tell me if you are interested. **


	5. Chapter 5: Outtake 5

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**This covers a long period of time: since Edward started being interested in Bella until his near death experience. Enjoy!**

I'd be a fool if I said I didn't want a small taste of Swan, but I stayed away since I knew Alice's BFF was off limits. That was until she started showing interest. I mean, she couldn't really hate me if she offered me ice for my busted face. She wouldn't have looked at me with pity when she heard about what had happened. Fucking Jared, and his, secret hot chick.

Being co-resident advisers helped me become closer to Swan and slowly, I was getting under her skin. When she suggested I should start dating, my first reaction was to say no because relationships hurt. The closest thing to a relationship I had was with Sylvia and I ended up hurt. But, I twisted her words around and landed myself a date with little Swan. The date went surprisingly well and we ended up having lots of fun. Who thought Swan could be so funny?

She became a regular at my practices and when the guys asked if I tapped that, I told the truth. No. Of course, no one knew my intention. I wasn't stupid. Jasper and Emmett were on the team. I wasn't going to divulge my plan, on which I had worked so hard.

Waking up early on weekends wasn't that bad. I grew to enjoy her company, and she was unlike any girl I had banged. She was smart, funny and very helpful. She helped everyone and it wasn't only because she was an RA. That was just her normal disposition.

Trying to call each other by our first names was easier than I thought. Her name rolled nicely off my tongue. And I could tell she started giving me that look, the look I usually got from girls that ended up in bed with me. It would be so easy.

And after our date, I found out that Bella knew how to kiss. Oh, and her taste, that alone made me hard. She was all soft, warm, and smelled like fruits. I just wanted to lose myself in her. I regretted getting so smashed, that I couldn't remember if we kissed the night of the date. She decided to fuck with me, which wasn't nice. Somehow, I managed to think of Bella as more than just a fuck. That was confusing, but understandable, because I had to chase her and woo her into bed.

The second date, oh now, that is a different story. I chose a chick-flick thinking she was into that. I mean she's a girl. Bella didn't seem interested and blushed like mad when the couple on the screen kissed and started taking clothes off. I proposed we make out since we weren't watching the thing and she looked at me as if I had three eyes. Then I messed with her and won, I always win. When I tasted her lips again, it had been heaven, pure heaven. And Bella allowed my tongue inside her mouth. At the sound of her soft moan, I couldn't help but respond in kind. I started swirling my tongue around then dragged her on my lap. I prayed she wouldn't feel my erection, no need to scare her off. When the movie ended and the lights came on, I was satisfied to see she looked kind of sad it ended. I was too. I had just started kissing her, or so it felt. I hadn't realized we were holding hands until she pointed it out. It had felt so natural.

Then the game with UCLA came and so my first nearly-heart-attack came. After I got in the usual fight with Damian, I realized Bella was missing and then…I saw her, cornered by the fucking pricks from the Bears. I wanted to rip their arms off and take their eyes out. No one should be touching my girl. After I rescued her, I took care of her bruised wrists, wondering if it was really because of me that she went after them. She must feel something, right?

Once we were alone in my room, which happened a lot lately, I put on a movie. We sat on my couch and it was nice to see that Swan had changed. She didn't push me away when I started kissing her. Once the movie started, I arranged her on my lap, knowing that it was time to make my move. I waited for about half an hour before I made my move. My hands that had rested on her knees started traveling up her thighs, slowly. She tensed, but I didn't expect otherwise.

"Ehh Cullen?" Bella mumbled, sounding scared.

"Huh?"

"Stop it."

"Nope." Like I was going to stop. I almost snorted. I was finally getting what I wanted all along.

"Please?" she pleaded, her voice trembling.

"Scared?" I asked against her neck. Damn, she smelled so good. I could get lost in her.

"Terrified."

The tremor in her voice snapped me out of my lust filled daze. She was really scared. "Why, Swan? I want to have some fun." My right hand had finally reached the desired spot. Her warm pussy.

Bella shot off his lap like I had electrocuted her. Geez, I must have lost my touch. "Because I haven't done it before! Okay?" she shouted in a high pitched voice I'd never heard her use before, as a beautiful blush spread on her cheeks.

Then I registered her words. I felt my heart stopping for a second then starting double speed. What the fuck was I doing? More accurately, what the fuck was _she_ doing?

"What? You…wait a fucking second. You mean…Jesus!" I groaned, moving to the edge of the couch, dropping my head in my hands. Figures that the only girl I really liked, would be inexperienced.

I had to proceed with caution. "Come here, Swan. We need to talk," I told her softly, extending my hand in front of me. She looked like a small, scared puppy afraid to approach me.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. I _swear_ I won't do anything."

I had managed to scare her.

If I had known…I wouldn't have touched her.

If I had known…I wouldn't have agreed to this dating shit.

If I had known…I wouldn't have chased her.

There was only one other girl whom I had been with that was still a virgin. The first time with Sylvia, I popped her cherry. But, we were both in high school, so that would be more normal.

How could a beautiful girl like Bella not have had been with anyone? She must be joking, although chicks don't joke about that shit.

She approached me slowly and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "What?" she asked meekly.

"I didn't know. Really. You believe me, right?" I asked, trying to show the truth in my words.

"I don't know! Why should I believe you? What are you trying to prove by this? It's my fault too, because I never specified that I wanted just a date. I just wanted to show you how to do it then…you'd be off with another girl," she rambled, being all cute again. But she didn't trust me. I hadn't done anything to earn her trust.

"Maybe I wanted all this, with you. Just you," I insisted, realizing how true my words were. Somewhere, along the way, Swan started growing on me. And after tonight's events when I thought something bad was going to happen…my heart was beating irregularly and my stomach was in knots. That had to mean something. I knew the feeling and I had been rejecting it for too long.

"I haven't accepted your advances and now, it's something new and you like it. You'd get bored soon and go to another girl."

Did she really think that?

"No! It's not like that! Swan, I really like you," I whispered, biting my lip and wishing she'd believe me.

"I don't think so, Cullen. You like the idea of me. Just like I said: it's something new. Give it some time and-"

"How much more time? You're the first girl I've been with for so long! And I've been with you, or our friends every second. You'd know if I went to another girl, which I haven't. Can't you see? I've changed!" I almost yelled. Then I felt bad, remembering that time, a few weeks ago when Jacob's stupid sister cornered me and somehow we started kissing. It hadn't meant a thing.

"Why _me_?" Bella whispered, confused.

"Why _not_ you?" I countered. "You are the only girl I can hold a conversation with. It doesn't matter it's in higher tones that your normal conversation…but the girls…well, all they wanted was…me. My body, I guess," I admitted. Then the most horrible idea ever crossed my mind. I eyed her carefully, unsure if I was right or not. "You don't want this. Are _you_ playing, here?" I wanted to punch myself for what I had said.

"Are you high?" she yelled, growing angry. "You're my first fucking kiss!"

I gasped, feeling like I had been punched in the stomach. Bella had been a little saint. An angel. I had corrupted her – she said _fuck_ – and now…I was accusing her of some horrible things. I didn't know how I could stand myself.

Then she started crying and I felt even worse. "Fucking shit! I…look, Bella…I don't know why I said that, but don't cry. I have no idea what to do!" I said, panicked and raked both hands through my hair. I was helpless when it came to women and tears.

"Because that's who you are," she choked out. I had no idea what that meant, but I didn't ask.

"I didn't…I shouldn't have. Sorry?" I whispered, wishing she'd be able to forgive me. I wrapped both arms around her, crushing her to my chest, inhaling her floral scent that drove me mad.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked into my shirt after a while.

"I really regret what I said." I wished I could take it back.

"Not this," Bella mumbled. "I meant…why do you treat girls like that? Why do you hurt them?"

In that moment, I felt like I had to tell her everything. Everything. Things I hadn't even told my sibling, my parents even. "I don't mean to hurt them. It has to do…with my past, maybe," I admitted, swallowing the bile that rose in my throat. Could I really go down that memory lane? Was it wise to tell her?

She stayed quiet, waiting for me to talk.

"I'm…argh Jesus! I haven't talked about this with anyone." I moved away a fraction, suddenly needing space and lots of air. Only thinking of that made my blood boil, but at the same time…it gave me chills. "Don't breathe a word," I told her sternly.

"Never," she promised quickly.

"Just Esme and Carlisle know this. I've been adopted by them at the age of nine."

"Don't Emme-" Bella started asking, confused. I should have phrased it better.

"They know I'm adopted, but they don't know the background." I glanced at her and saw that concerned look on her face. That made me frown. I didn't want to sadden her with my horrible past. "Can I lay here?" I gestured to her lap. That way, I would see her face and know when to stop and I really liked when she played with my hair.

I put my head on her lap and sighed. "Is it okay?" I asked.

She nodded and started stroking my hair like I knew she would. "What happened to you?"

_Horrible things happened to me. Things you wouldn't even dream of._ "As I said, they adopted me at nine. Until then…I lived with those…ehh people?" I made it a question. "They can't be called parents. Until I went to school and heard other kids talk about their homes, I thought it was normal…for parents to drink until they fell under the table or for the kid to do the chores…to be…_beaten if he didn't do said chores_," I mumbled into her stomach the end of the sentence, wishing she heard and I wouldn't have to say it louder.

"What?" she whispered, worried.

I gulped, making myself courage to admit it out loud. "Beaten if he didn't do said chores."

"Crap!" Bella shouted, startling me. "Sorry. It's…I can't imagine…" _Of course, you can't imagine that, Bella. I'm sure you had a wonderful childhood like a normal kid should have. _I thought to myself.

"I know how you feel. I didn't know something else existed. So imagine the amazement I felt when I heard the other kids talk about parents coming home from work, cooking, playing with them, talking with them, watching TV together and other shit. I asked mine and they…were too drunk to answer. My uhh father, I guess, I should call him…he would beat me. I remember that and he told me not to say anything about what happens home," I finished and glanced at her, gauging her reaction.

"Go on, if you can." Ah, so compassionate.

"Why wouldn't I be able to? Later, after Carlisle adopted me…he told me that they were in great debt and didn't give a flying fuck about their lives anymore. But, what had I done wrong?" I asked, rhetorically. No one had answered that question. I had asked myself that one too many times during those years while I lived in Chicago.

"You were at the wrong place, at the wrong time." It made sense. Bella was right, of course. But, it didn't erase the bad memories.

"Probably. It took me a few months until I adapted to their lives. Imagine, coming from _that, _into a loving family with two weird twins. Alice was hyper, still is, kept babbling and even attempted once to dress me in girl clothes. I let her…because I thought-"

"She might hurt you if you didn't?" Bella added, looking at me with a kind of strange emotion in her eyes.

"Yes. And there was Emmett, too. It took me years to realize that that is his usual tone, or that when he punched me, it was for fun. I bruise easy and I had lots of bruises. Esme was angry with Emmett every time I had a new bruise." I chuckled.

"Why haven't you told them this?" Bella asked curiously. Her fingers grazed my cheek. It felt so good.

"I don't need Alice's pity. She suspects something bad happened to me before I came to them, but she never said anything. And Emmett, well…he'd encourage me do what I don't want to do."

"Like what?"

"Go and find them, maybe beat them back, or…something."

"He wouldn't! That's not Emmett," she shouted.

Maybe not, but I'd at least demand a sound explanation and I knew they didn't have one. They just enjoyed beating the shit out of me. He did, actually because my…_mother,_ well only a few times, had she hit me.

"Well, this is my magnificent story. So…back to your original question. I decided that there's only one life and to live it, I couldn't care about anything."

"But you are aware that you hurt those girls?"

"Sometimes." I shrugged. Of course, I knew I hurt them. But, I had started repelling feelings, so I didn't really care about them as long as I got what I wanted. "Seriously, don't tell anyone. Please," I insisted. I wasn't beyond begging.

"I won't, I promise."

As I fell asleep that night, I still wondered if it was a good idea I had told Bella about my past. It had felt good to share that part of myself with someone – like a weight being lifted off my chest, but it also scared the shit out of me. If she decided she hated me again in the morning…she could use some of that against me. But, she wasn't like that.

Then, all too soon, Christmas came. I told Esme that I had a big project and I couldn't do it at home. In one word, I had lied to the only person that didn't deserve that.

Once our friends went home, I had Bella all to myself. We had grown closer. I even felt guilty when I bumped in some girl I had been with, who tried to hook up with me again. I kept saying no. Most of them understood…except Jake's sister. She was getting on my nerves. Every time I bumped into her, she made sure to shove her tongue down my throat and grope me. Couldn't she get the hint? I had only once had sex with her, the other times, she had blown me. Why the fuck was she so clingy?

Was she so stupid that she didn't understand the meaning of "I'm not interested?"

On Christmas Eve, I watched the movie _Home Alone_ with Bella. I had seen it so many times that I bet with her I wouldn't laugh. Really, some jokes grow old. Apparently, not _Home Alone_. I lost in the first five minutes of the movie. It was hilarious and I was tearing up a little. Bella insisted I change my ringtone into a cheesy carol for the holiday. I sucked it up since I had lost.

The next morning, she wanted to run.

For one, it was Christmas.

For two, it was freezing outside.

And for three, I wanted nothing more than to snuggle with her in bed. Which wasn't likely to happen, but a guy could dream.

We started bickering – the best start of a day. Then somehow, I don't even know how it happened, she agreed she was ready to sleep with me. I wasn't going to waste that opportunity. I had promised her I was ready to tell everyone about us. And I was. Physically and mentally. She had managed to change me and I had grown to like her so much it was scary. When she wasn't around, I had a hole in my chest and it hurt like fuck.

I grabbed a few condoms and my phone, put my slippers on and was ready to go to her room since she looked with disgust at my bed. I was disgusted by it too. I was disgusted with myself.

Once in her room, I undressed her slowly and tried making it last, making it wonderful for her. It was the least I could do. When I was sure we were both more than ready, I slipped inside her. And good heaven, she was so fucking tight and her pussy didn't seem to like Toto since her walls squeezed me tightly, rejecting me. And like an inexperienced fifteen year old, I let go of my jizz. It hadn't even been a minute. I wondered if there was a record out there of a man lasting about twenty seconds. I'd go in Guinness Book of World Records. My first time, I lasted three minutes straight. I know that shit all thanks to Sylvia's idea of having a timer close by. She just wanted to joke about it, but I didn't give her the pleasure since I had lasted so long.

Suddenly, Bella moved her hips and my extra sensitive cock didn't like it at all.

"Don't move!" I all but shouted. It was almost painful.

"Uhh, isn't that how this works?" she asked, innocently.

"For it to work… I have to be hard," I muttered, making eye contact and wishing she understood me. "Jesus! What are you doing to me?"

"What happened?" Bella looked so lost and adorable that second.

"Do you really want me to voice it?" I moaned, incredulously. Okay, she didn't have experience but common knowledge let you know that the guy has to be hard for it to work, right? "I… ummm you see. I already came." I wanted to disappear in that second.

She fucking giggled. I glared at her. Sure, laugh away.

"Fucking hell! It's either you, or the lack of action, but let's just say that I haven't mastered this before. Not even my first time," I admitted, chuckling.

"Oh my God!" She gasped for air, burrowing her face in my shoulder. "Why do girls want you?"

"Oh Swan! You'll pay for that one!" I growled playfully and got off her. "Just a second, I need another condom." I laughed and shook my head. All the talking hadn't stopped my little friend from poking his head out again. It was definitely something about Bella. Making me lose my head, recuperating faster than ever before, and being almost always half hard when I was around her.

"It's cold here," she complained loudly and attempted to pull the blanket over her delicious body.

"Oh no, you don't!" I shouted and covered her soft body with mine. "Now, where were we?"

"I have to work hard to rebuild your ego." Bella brought my head down for a kiss. I realized it was the first time she initiated a kiss or anything, really. I was glad to see her breaking from her shell.

"That you do!" I chuckled and kissed her back as slowly and romantically as possible. "Are you hurting?"

"Now, no. Let's see what happens when you're inside."

"Try to relax or you'll shatter my ego to nothingness," I warned her.

The second try was much better. I fit perfectly inside her and the sounds she was making, the way she clung to me, the way she called my name…it made my heart swell. This wasn't sex. I knew sex. I did it all the time. This was something else. And that feeling inside me…I finally let it out.

For a second, I realized she could see right through me, how much I enjoyed this, but I didn't care. I was ready to shout to the world that I was with Bella Swan. That somewhere along this dating game, I had fallen for her. I was head over hills, as they say.

I quickened my pace as I neared my impeding climax then fell on top of her, mumbling nonsensical words. I was already half asleep, not really aware of what I was babbling. Bella was talking to me but I wasn't sure what she said because I fell asleep before I could register her words.

I had a wonderful dream of us near the lake, talking and holding hands and kissing and being…in love.

The first chores of _Blue Christmas_ filled the air and I realized my phone was ringing. Fucking thing. I wanted back to that wonderful dream.

Bella was sleeping peacefully and I grabbed the phone quickly as not to wake her.

"Yes?" I hissed, rolling off the bed.

"Edward! Did you go home?" _Rachel_. Jacob's sister.

"No." I wanted to kick myself in the ass.

"I'm in front of your room and you're not answering," she announced me on her nasal voice.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"To talk about us," she whined.

"I'll be right there." Hopefully for the last time. She has to get it in her stupid head that there is no us.

I tugged my pajama bottoms on me and slipped in my slippers, kissed Bella's forehead which resulted into a light smile on her face. I grinned back though she couldn't see.

"I'll be right back, sweetie."

I left her room and after about ten steps, I came nose to nose with that bitch.

"Where were you?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"None of your fucking business," I snapped at her.

"We are together, Edward. Are you cheating on me?"

"Are you fucking insane?" I yelled. "We," I gestured between us, "aren't anything! Grasp that! We've hooked up once or twice, it was nice. That's it!"

She threw her arms around my neck. "Don't be silly! I know you want me."

"Look, I don't know what delusional idea you got, but there's nothing between us."

She took my cheeks in her hands and parted my lips with her wet tongue. Everything inside me revolted against it. I didn't want to push her away because she was likely to fall and Jake would kill me if I hurt her, but I had to separate from the unwanted invasion. I groaned when her pelvis bumped into my crotch and she started rubbing herself on me.

I heard a strangled sob from behind me and my heart stopped beating. Bella. Holy fucking shit. Not now.

I wrenched myself from Ramona and turned to Bella. She was crying. And it was only my fault.

I tried taking control over the situation and in the end; I got a slap on my cheek from Rebecca (who cares about her name?) and one huge motherfucking punch from Bella. She could punch, all thanks to her cop daddy. Not carrying how I was dressed, I ran after her. I had to make it right. She just had to stop and listen to me, which wasn't likely to happen. I tried everything I thought it might work, but I ended back in my room, alone and with a motherfucking whole in my chest.

I had managed to hurt the only person I had let myself feel something for. The only person I loved.

The bile rose in my throat as I thought of Bella's pain stricken face as she looked at me and Rebecca/Rachel/whatever her name was. I made it on time in front of the toilet to throw up.

Time seemed irrelevant after that. It flew by and I didn't know what happened around me. From time to time, I'd see Bella and that gut wrenching pain would resurface making me hate myself even more. Then I saw her with Jacob and I didn't know the pain could intensify, but it did. She was paying me back, but she was so much crueler than me.

It hadn't been my fault that happened. She was deliberately breaking my heart and stomping all over it. The sad part is that I let her. She seemed to be attached to Jacob and incidentally they were everywhere I was.

In the arena, during practices, it was the worst time. I had to be there while, during each break, he'd go to her and they'd start kissing and touching and making me puke in my mouth. Of what I realized, Rosalie wasn't on Bella's side. With good reason too.

I knew Jacob was better than most guys since he used to be my best friend. He had an ulterior motive to be with Bella. And God help me, if he tried anything, I'd cut his dick into little pieces. He was just like I used to be. A ladies' man. If he dared to make Bella sleep with him only to dump her afterwards, he was going to get acquainted with my right hook. Multiple times. Until I was sure he learned his lesson.

As February rolled, I realized Jake was serious about Bella.

On V-Day, I had to get away. Classes had been torturous since I had seen everyone happy and all lovey-dovey. On my way to the car, I bumped into Sam Uley, one of Jake's best friends, lately.

He smirked at me, but I ignored him. He was a fucked up dude. I went to my car, having in mind to hit a bar and spend the night there, drowning myself in beer.

When I reached my car, someone pushed me against the door. I froze for a second before I tried to elbow them in the stomach. I couldn't since they held my arms.

"Going somewhere, Cullen?"

It was Sam. What the fuck was his problem?

"Get off me, you dick!" I shouted, jerking away. Nothing happened.

"You see, you will pay for hurting Jake's lil' sista."

"Are you fucking crazy? She was on me like a leech!"

"Get in there like a good lil' boy and let me take care of ya," Sam slurred out. I didn't have to listen to his drunken ass, but I couldn't resist. He pushed me inside the car and suddenly, fear gripped. What was he going to do?

"Whoa, Uley! It's not my fucking fault Coach didn't accept you on the team. And I don't know what is with Jake's sister! If she was with you, you have to know-"

He slapped his hand over my mouth making my eyes widen. Fucking hell. This wasn't happening.

"Listen here and listen good. You'll pay for what you did to Rebecca."

"I didn't mean to," I said against his palm. I had to save my ass and I had no idea what to do. "What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded, trying to escape him when he taped my hands to the steering wheel.

"NO!" I shouted when I realized what he was doing after he grabbed my keys and started the engine. "Fucking stop, Sam!"

He smirked again and slammed the door shut. I tried freeing my hands but realized soon that I'd most likely break my wrists before I freed them.

"Sam!" I yelled. "What the fuck, man?"

He went behind my car and I saw in the side mirror as he bent. No fucking way. This wasn't happening. When he returned to my side, I saw him on the phone.

"Jake says hi," he mouthed to me before wriggling his fingers and leaving.

Jake? Was he serious? _Jake_? My best fucking buddy?

I realized that the more I fussed, the more carbon dioxide I inhaled.

God, this can't be happening. A small part of my brain told me that Jake wouldn't do such a thing, but apparently…he did. Though…he didn't have the guts to do it himself.

I started coughing and my head started aching. I couldn't breathe.

Everything started becoming fuzzy, then I thought I saw an angel outside my door. I was dying. She was worried, shouting something. The last thought I had before I passed out was that the angel was Bella.

Waking up in the shithole was weird. My right hand was unusually warm and sticky but I couldn't dwell on that as a horrible coughing fit took over me. Every organ in my body hurt. Then I realized Bella was next to me and almost screwed it up even more. I shouldn't have blamed her of anything. I should have known Jake's game.

It felt so natural to be with her, around her. We fell easily into our old bickering game over something _trivial_ as laughing.

When Emmett and Rosalie joined us, we talked about what had happened. I was so confused, I barely remembered anything…besides Bella's face looking panicked at me. When she said something about Sam Uley…it felt like a distant memory.

She was too nice with me, spending most of her time in the hospital, though I didn't deserve it. And slowly, we grew closer again and I vowed to make it right this time around. I wasn't going to let someone like her slip through my fingers. She was one in a million. She was precious and for some reason, she forgave me and wanted to try again.

I wasn't going to let her down. Ever again.

**I hope you liked this. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Outtake 6

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Pre-read by TeamAllTwilight. **

**We're back to young Edward here... proceed with caution.  
><strong>

I didn't want to expect much of today.

It was going to be like any other day,

Everyone loved their birthdays. Not me. I hated mine.

My parents never remembered it, not like they had a reason to keep it in mind. It was the day I appeared into their lives and ruined them. And they were ruining mine, right back.

The door of my room opened and Mommy stepped inside smiling.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

I was in shock.

"I baked you a cake. And daddy has a surprise for you."

"Thank you," I whispered, going to hug her.

"Let's go eat."

Of course, I didn't get cake as breakfast and I didn't dare ask. After I finished my cereal with milk, I went to get washed and dressed for the day. Daddy had a surprise for me. I hoped it was something nice.

We went to the park and it was nice to hold their hands. They looked happy. That meant they wouldn't hurt me.

When I tried lifting my feet off the ground and bracing on their hands, Daddy dropped my hand and shouted at me to act normal and not embarrass them. I just wanted to play. I thought I was allowed to do whatever I wanted because it was my birthday.

"Stay here," he snapped when I walked a few feet ahead.

"Leave him be, Edward," Mommy said softly, ruffling my hair. "You can run, but not too far away."

After running to the first tree and back, repeating the process until there were no more trees, Mommy told me to look at the lake to our right.

_Ducks!_

I rushed to the edge of the water and watched in awe the small birds. They were really beautiful. They were black with green and blue and some red and when their heads disappeared in the water I liked how their little bottoms shook.

"They're cute!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to buy something to feed them. Would you like that, Anthony?" Mommy asked, looking down at me.

"Yes." I nodded eagerly, going closer to the edge of the water.

"Anthony!" Daddy shouted, dragging me to the paved area. "Don't go near the water."

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down.

I heard the ducks quaking and that got my attention. I watched them play around until I decided to ask Daddy if I could go near if he was with me.

He wasn't around.

I looked everywhere, panicked. I was alone.

"Daddy?" I asked on a shaky voice. Why had he left? I listened to him and didn't go near the lake.

"Mommy?" I tired again, maybe she would answer.

Biting my lip, I started going back the way we had come. Or so I hoped. I wasn't familiar with the park.

They were no where to be seen.

They had left.

It finally happened.

My wish had come true; they were no longer going to hurt me. But I was alone somewhere I didn't know anyone.

I found a bench and clambered on it, taking the twig that was next to it and digging it into the dirt at my feet.

_What now?_ I wondered.

I wanted my parents back. As much as I didn't like how they hurt me…they were nice. I knew them.

I felt a few tears slipping from my eyes while I realized that I'd miss them. Why had they left? I really hadn't done anything bad. I was good.

I ate everything, even the veggies.

I didn't watch cartoons more than an hour.

I said 'thank you' and 'sorry' like they taught me.

I was nice with our old neighbor.

"Anthony!" I heard Mommy shouting then she was in front of me, kneeling and hugging me to her chest. "Anthony, you scared me, baby. Never scare mommy like this, okay?"

_She was back! _

I nodded against her chest, hugging her back and sniffing. I welcomed her smell and her warm hug.

"Why did you run away?" Daddy thundered, grabbing my elbow and shaking me. "How could you scare us like this?"

"I didn't see you," I started to tell him, feeling the pain taking over my left arm.

"Edward, it's our fault for leaving him alone," Mommy told him, taking me in her arms.

"He should have stayed put. If he hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened. We're going home and I'm going to teach you a lesson about running away, boy!"

"No!" I cried, hiding behind Mommy. "I tried to find you," I mumbled.

"I'm sure of that!" Daddy snorted, snatching me from the arm and dragging me all the way home.

The more I squirmed to free myself, the angrier he got. When I started screaming as we walked up the stairs, he slapped me with the back of his hand over my mouth. I tasted an odd metal like thing in my mouth but didn't scream again.

Once inside, he took me to my room and locked the door. That's when I saw the twig I was playing with in his hand. Fear gripped me, knowing he'd hurt me with it.

How bad was it going to hurt? I hoped not too bad.

"Take your pants off, Anthony!" he commanded.

I fumbled with them making him grow impatient.

"Edward, don't hurt him. Edward, open the door! It's our fault!" Mommy pleaded from the hallway.

I tried to go to the door, unnoticed. It didn't work and Daddy put me on the bed, on my stomach as he snatched my underwear down my ass.

"No, Daddy!" I cried, putting my hands over my ass.

The twig swished through the air and hit my fingers making me withdrew them as I cried in pain.

"MOMMY!" I shouted.

"Edward, stop it!" she yelled from the other side of the door, trying the door handle.

Daddy didn't seem to care and started spanking me. My voice grew hoarse and once the twig broke, I thought he'd stop but he continued with his palms. All the while, he told me to never do it again and that this was going to happen every time I left them or wandered away.

After he left, Mommy came to me and hugged me tightly, apologizing and kissing my head. She tried to cheer me up by bringing me some cake. That night, she slept with me, promising me that Daddy would never hurt me again. I shouldn't have believed her. Deep down, I knew that he would and that she couldn't stop him.

**I'm trying to show Liz's good side, but I know to most of you it doesn't make a difference because she didn't...leave Ed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Outtake 7

**I don't own anything.**

**This outtake takes place in February when they're still in college.**

**Thanks to TeamAllTwilgiht for looking over this uber quickly.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope Santa brought you what you desired. I brought you a little EPOV.**

**EPOV**

Fuck, I was an idiot!

How could I forget about the fucking condom? Everything was perfect. The night had gone just like I imagined, even better.

Who would have thought Bella was that selfless to accept to play b-ball on V-day? But I made up for doing that to her with my present. I hope.

Then I had to be a douche and forget the condom and even finished inside of her. She tried to act calm, but I knew she was freaking out inside. Just like me.

Over the next few weeks, I tried to pluck up my courage and ask if her Red Riding Hood arrived but I was too scared to do it.I became very aware of how tired Bob was and prayed that wouldn't happen to me. Not now.

I wasn't sure I could do it. But if it happened, I wasn't backing away. It would be my fault and…I'd be responsible about luck, I'd survive Charlie's wrath. Maybe a bulletproof vest?

Fuck! I was such an asshole!

Both, Bella and I, ignored the big pink elephant going on with our lives as if nothing had happened.

The night I finally decided to work on my paper because I had to show the professor something the next day, I wondered if everything was okay again. There were a few more days and there would be a month since V-day. Bella would have told me if something was wrong, but I wanted to know even if it was right or wrong.

After dinner we had gone to our rooms, and she insisted I work my thesis alone. That was great actually. She would have distracted me even if she didn't want to.

To my surprise, around ten at night, there was a knock on my door. Not ready to leave the laptop since I was into a writing spree, I shouted at the person to just come in.

With the corner of my eye, I saw Bella taking a seat on my side. She probably couldn't sleep away.

"Edward," she mumbled on a worried voice. That got my attention.

"Are you okay?" I asked scared. She looked extremely pale.

She didn't get to answer as she sprang up and rushed to the bathroom. Was she sick?

A part of me knew that I should stay there and probably catch her hair, but I was too shocked. It was probably the first time I saw her so vulnerable, hunched there over my toilet looking up at me with teary eyes.

"Fuck." I ran a hand through my hair looking at her hopelessly. I should have asked if I could get her anything. I was studying medicine for Christ's sake!

"I… It's the seventh," she blurted out biting her lip.

"I know. I have to show my teacher tomorrow what I wrote on my paper and I didn't have time to write anything."

"I'm late." Bella looked away.

"When is yours due?" I asked frowning. I hadn't heard her worrying about her paper.

"March first or second, okay...sometimes the fourth, but that is mainly when I am worrying about things."

_Huh?_ This got more and more confusing. We were definitely talking about different things. "What are you talking about?"

"My period," she whispered.

I felt all the blood leaving my head and I became woozy. No fucking way. My fears were becoming reality.

Wanting to be sure this was actually happening, I decided to go and buy a test. I stepped into my sneakers nearly falling over while shrugging into my coat. After making sure I had the wallet and keys, I left in a hurry.

I felt bad for not explaining where I was going. I couldn't talk. Bella thought I was having a panic attack and I probably was. I felt like a robot as I walked down the stairs.

Not wanting to use the pharmacy on campus, I drove to one in the city. It took some time to find one open because it was so late. The second I saw OPEN on a pharmacy's door, I pulled over and rushed inside. The woman behind the counter looked as if I had just woken her up.

I rushed down the aisles, trying to find what I was looking for, not even sure how they looked like or where they were placed. Not wanting to ask, I kept searching. Finally, I arrived in front of them…nestled in between tampons and condoms. _Was this some cruel joke?_

I looked at the boxes, feeling my heart beating in my throat.

_If this is true…_

I shook my head, trying to think positive. I wasn't ready to be a father.

Grabbing one box I shuffled to the counter to pay for it.

The woman looked sympathetically at me, telling me the price. Why was this shit so expensive? Probably to prove people that a box of condoms was cheaper than a baby would be.

_Fuck me. Carlisle will kill me._

I dropped the wallet as I thought of my parents. I'd disappoint them.

"There, there." The lady behind the counter was next to me, patting my back. I became aware of my loud breathing. "It may be false alarm," she tried to console me.

I doubt it. Bella knew better, right?

"Fuck, I'm so stupid," I mumbled taking some cash out and giving it to the woman.

"My first born was conceived after a party in college. You get used to the idea."

I wanted to wrap my hands around her neck. Could she fucking shut her mouth?

I wasn't ready.

I had a great opportunity to go play for Chicago Bulls!

I wanted to move there with Bella.

I wanted to have her to myself for as long as possible. Alone.

Kids? Definitely.

But not so soon. Not when we weren't prepared.

I took the change and the test then left. While driving to the campus, I tried to imagine telling the news to my parents. I could almost hear Carlisle shouting. I could see Esme looking all disappointed but promising to help, because that was how she rolled. They loved me unconditionally…and I disappointed them at every turn.

Then there'd be Charlie. I shuddered, trying not to think of his gun. He wouldn't kill me, but he'd injure me. I knew that.

Before I knew it, I was parked in my spot with my head pressed to the steering wheel.

Bella was probably wondering where I was. With that thought in mind, I rushed upstairs deciding to man up and be there for her, whatever the outcome of this was.

I found her on my bed, staring at one of my books, one hand rubbing her tummy. Fuck. The visual made my knees buckle. I offered her the box, toeing my sneakers off.

"Can you…stay with me?" she mumbled taking the box with her shaky hand.

"You have to pee on it. Surely, you don't want me there. I'll stay if it makes you feel better." I knew she'd be embarrassed by the whole thing.

"The second I finish, you're with me in there."

"Of course. Love you," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

She threw me a small smile then closed herself in the bathroom. I leaned against the door, resting my forehead to it.

Fuck my life. Why was this shit happening to me? To us? We finally were happy.

There was a loud scream from the bathroom and I opened the door without thinking. The first thing I saw was Bella's happy face…then I saw her panties and felt like puking.

"I'm glad we're okay and all but I didn't wanna see that…Do you have any brain bleach?" She laughed at me as I slammed the door shut immediately knowing we were okay. I could have lived without seeing that though.

It was one thing to know it was there somewhere…not allowing me to show her every way possible how much I loved her, but an entirely different thing to see it.

I remembered of a time when Alice tried to explain that it was just dead blood, but I made sure to leave the room as fast as possible.

Bella stepped out of the bathroom and hugged me tightly. I welcomed her small body against mine.

"You came in on me, honey. I didn't tell you to enter," she told me amused

"It sounded like you were being murdered."

"I'll go…take care of this."

"Okay. Will you come back?" I mumbled, catching her hand when she started going to the door.

"Aren't you busy?" She gestured to the bed.

"Well…you can stay here. Please?" I pleaded her. I wanted her close and I wasn't beyond admitting that I slept better with her next to me.

"Be right back."

With a small peck on the lips, she was gone. I returned to my paper, feeling better and lighter than I had been the past month.

I made a mental note to always be careful. I never wanted to go through this shit again.

When Bella returned, she nestled into my side while I typed away on my laptop. She looked through one of my books and managed to fall asleep with it in her hands. I needed the book, but didn't want to wake her so I slowly pried it from her grasp. She mumbled something and turned around snuggling with one of my other books that I knew I'd need. That would be tough to extract from under her head, I thought amused.

I became engrossed in writing and the next time I looked at the hour, I realized it was five in the morning. It was too late, or early, to try and fall asleep.

I didn't care I'd lost the night, the most important thing was that we were okay and that I'd never be as careless again.

**Review if you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8: Outtake 8

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Beta'd by TeamAllTwilight. **

**This is exactly where we are in the story. Right before chapter 76.  
><strong>

It was late again when I arrived home. No matter how many times I promised Bella I'd make it back before seven, I always managed to arrive back after nine.

After unlocking the front door, I dumped the keys in the stupid ball we had fought about, kicked my Pumas off and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Like always, I found a container with a note in the fridge. I wolfed it down standing, all the while thinking of the times Dad had told me it wasn't a good idea to eat while standing. I washed the container and fork. Washing the dishes was a trait I had found really enjoyable. Who knew I'd like that? Bella was more than happy to let me wash them.

I went upstairs and slowly opened the door of our bedroom. To my surprise, she was awake, reading a sports magazine. _Basketball Times_. It was the newest issues, the one that had my stupid interview.

"Hi!" She grinned, resting the magazine on her swollen stomach and looking all radiant.

I walked to the bed and sat next to her. Like always, I kissed her stomach then her lips. "Hey, sweetie."

"It's ten."

"I arrived fifteen minutes ago. Hungry," I explained, sheepishly.

She chuckled, rising the magazine and giving me a raised eyebrow. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" she read.

_Oh, no!_ I cringed, waiting for whatever she had for me after my statement.

"I recently found out that I love washing the dishes. It's almost better than sex." She put the magazine down and her brown eyes widened.

I focused on rubbing one hand over her stomach. I had to sweet talk my way out of that one. "She was asking the most stupid things ever." I shrugged.

"Washing the dishes is better than sex?" she asked incredulously. "Wait until Emmett reads this."

"Oh, fuck," I groaned. "Do you want to take a vacation? How does Antarctica sound?"

She laughed, throwing her head back. "I'm afraid I can't fly." She pointed to her middle section. "You took care of that."

"Sure I did. It was a matter of time." I grinned, cupping her cheeks and giving her a sound kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was hectic," Bella answered, leaning back against the headboard. "Remind me again why did I choose to work in the insurance sector."

"Because you like it?"

"I guess it's time for a change," she mumbled, looking up at me.

To my surprise, I saw tears in her eyes. Stupid hormones. "What did he do now?" I asked, gathering her in my arms.

"Remember how we laughed when we watched _Look Who's Talking_ and how Molly was happy that she got a pink card only not to be soon after that?"

"Yeah?" I rummaged through my brain to remember the scene and came up empty. There was something about a pink card, but what was it about? "What happened?"

"Ken left a letter on my desk while I was meeting with my last client," Bella whispered. "And I had never seen that kind of letter before. I was talking with Kim and it was exactly like in that stupid movie! I was 'Look, I haven't gotten this pattern before!' and she looked scared and…when I opened it…I kind of fainted…"

"Whoa! Are you okay? What did it say?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, we're okay." She smiled tightly. "You don't remember the scene, do you? You'd have guessed by now."

I shook my head, worried of what she was about to tell me.

"He fired me."

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled. "How dare he!"

"It's for the best," Bella murmured, stroking my hair. "I'll start looking for something else once he's born."

"She," I corrected automatically.

Bella rolled her eyes. "If I win that bet, I'm going to be five hundred dollars richer, you realize?"

"That much? Who else betrayed me now?" I moaned, pouting. It was four hundred yesterday.

There was a bet running in our family, fifty bucks it's a girl or a boy. Bella's team was winning so far.

"Your mom and after I left from work, I bumped into Sylvia."

"Oh, really?" I asked surprised. We hadn't seen her in some months. Shockingly, Bella had become tight friends with her once she got over the fact that Sylvia had been my first. "Wait a second!" I shouted, realizing what she had said at first. "Mom is Team Bella? Since when?"

"Since…nine AM this morning." She shot me a huge smile.

"What did you bribe her with?"

"I told her she could do whatever she wanted for the baby shower."

I groaned, falling on the bed. "Fuck my life."

"Oh, come on. You have Emmett on your side," Bella teased me.

"And that's only because he has two boys and still hoping to have a girl."

"Maybe. And there's Bob too."

"Bob will never betray me," I told her.

"Knock on wood."

I grabbed her foot since it was so close to me and started tickling her sole. She shrieked and squirmed under my fingers.

"Edward! Can't breathe!"

I doubled my effort. That earned me the magazine in my head. Fuck, that hurt. I pushed it away, only to find my face grinning up at me.

"Nice shot," Bella complimented, tucking her feet under her.

"Thanks." I grinned. "My first cover."

"Second."

"First alone," I rectified.

"Of course. The team had ruined your shot last time." She laughed.

"That they did."

I went to shower and when I returned to Bella, I found her awake waiting for me. It was so rare lately. I jumped into the bed under the cover and hugged her to my chest.

"So you bumped into Sylvia?" I asked, kissing down her neck.

"Mhmm, yes. We grabbed a small coffee."

"Really? You can't drink coffee."

"It was a small cup and I barely drank half of it. You're over reacting." Bella sighed, annoyed by the same argument, but I worried about them. "Sylvia told me that she almost fell for a patient."

"What does _almost_ mean?" I asked, going back to nuzzling her neck.

"She spent more time than normal with him and they kind of kissed the night before he was to be released," she explained.

"Kind of?"

"Stop repeating after me! The sad part is that he had a cardiac arrest during the night. I never saw her so…negligent with herself."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what had been in her head to get involved with a patient.

"She always wears make up, but she wasn't wearing any today. Her scrubs were rumpled and her hair was a mess. I mean, she's almost like Alice about fashion and she wore scrubs, running shoes and a trench coat." Bella glanced up at me. "She didn't even recognize me at first!"

"I don't want to sound mean, but she knew that getting involved with a patient was against the rules," I announced to her.

"Edward, you can't help who you fall in love with!"

"But you have to be a little rational about it."

"Love isn't rational. If it was, we wouldn't be here. Do I have to remind you how I despised you?" she retorted.

"You said Rose was right about the pent up sexual frustration!" I protested.

"Maybe." Bella shrugged. "But still, we disliked each other and then, suddenly, somehow, we were together. I don't even know how it happened." She laughed, twining our fingers. "One minute I was glad Jared knocked your jaw and the next second, I was worried and I wanted you to feel better hence the ice reference."

I smirked, leaning down to kiss her. "I remember that night. It was the 'best' night ever. I got caught by an angry boyfriend, who nearly unlocked my jaw then you started making fun of me and then out of nowhere, you were pressing ice against my jaw."

She smiled, pressing her lips against mine, moving them slowly. We continued to just kiss for what seemed like hours. I would never get enough of her soft lips against mine.

Her small hands wrapped in my hair as she straddled me. My hands went to her waist. I always got nervous when she tried anything. Maybe I was too paranoid, but I was afraid the baby might get hurt somehow.

"You're doing it again," Bella murmured against my lips.

"What?" I whispered, my thumbs rubbing her hips.

"You froze when I moved on top of you," she groaned, sitting down on my lap.

I opened my mouth to defend my involuntary action when she started grinding. All that left my mouth was an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Don't say no," Bella pleaded me, bracing herself on my shoulders.

"Uh, I just…oh, God! Maybe…Fuck! Bellaaa, holy fuck!" I couldn't talk. The little vixen knew what she was doing to me.

"I think," she whispered seductively, taking my shirt off. "Toto is quite ready for some loving."

I should have never admitted that my dick was named Toto. She teased me about it every chance she got. I just had to pray our kid would never watch the _Wizard of Oz_.

"Toto is always up for you, Bella," I told her, bringing her head to me.

Her small hands went to my pajama bottoms to take them off when I heard the unmistakable sounds of paws scratching against our bedroom door. Bella stopped fighting with my pants and started laughing.

"Cockblocked by the dog."

"You should have walked him," I muttered, wanting nothing more than to sink in her warmth.

"If I'm awake when you come back…we can continue."

"You won't be awake, you know that." I moved her on her side of bed and swung my legs off the bed. "Sleep."

"If you're really good, I might join you in your morning shower," Bella whispered.

I grabbed my t-shirt and left the room. I laughed when the dog jumped and started barking.

"Hey, little guy. Come on." I motioned to him to follow me down the stairs.

About seven weeks ago, while watching TV, Bella saw a commercial about adopting puppies. I immediately said no knowing we were already way too busy. The baby was due in three months then, we still had to paint the room and find the blasted crib – we always ended up fighting about it and left empty handed and in tears in Bella's case. I had to grovel for a few hours until I was forgiven.

Bella insisted we should go and at least see the puppies on one weekend. I was sure we'd leave with one. I couldn't say no to her and frankly, I loved dogs. I missed Spot and his silliness more than I thought possible.

So the Sunday following the commercial Bella had seen, we went to the local dog adoption center. I had pleaded her from the beginning to not even look at the dogs that were going to be put to sleep. She had agreed. After a few hours of looking around, I started to breathe in relief. We hadn't found anything until Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere.

It was a big dog that looked like a Husky but wasn't quite a Husky. I read on the description and it said Timber Wolf. The guy that was with us, was probably happy we finally stopped somewhere. But then he told us that dog was spoken for and he was quite violent. I didn't understand what that meant until I had reached to scratch him. He had launched at the bars and I jumped back, startled.

That was the last dog we had seen and we decided it wasn't our lucky day. The guy guiding us started leading the way to the door when I saw the smallest dog ever.

"Wait a second," I had yelled after him.

The cage was eye level with me and I peeked inside. He was small and a light brown, sleeping soundly in the back of the cage. I glanced at the description and it said English Mastiff, aprox. 7 lbs, 2 weeks old. Male.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that one is in such a bad condition that-"

I didn't allow the guy to finish. "We'll take him."

Bella looked at me shocked. I pleaded her with my eyes. Yeah, I was against it about five days ago and then I was pleading to get a dog. A dog that was going to be put to sleep. I went against my own rules. When she saw him, she fell in love too.

After too much paperwork for such a small puppy and buying supplies, we were on our way back home. The sleepless nights were like a pre-show for when the baby would arrive. We took turns feeding Cody as Bella named him. When I questioned the weird name, she gave me her book with baby names. I refrained from saying she was insane. Cody meant helper, but until now we had been the one helping him. I couldn't wait until it was his turn to help. If it ever happened.

After many weeks, he finally understood that when he had to potty he should bark or scratch at our door and we'd take him out. The past week had been a miracle of having clean socks. I almost missed the pee puddles.

Grabbing the leash from the hanger, I fastened it to his leather collar and opened the front door, stepping outside. He started barking and tugged me toward his tree.

Once he was done, I tried stirring him back inside, but he wanted to walk some more.

"Oh, come on, I'm tired, Cody," I protested.

His small tail waggled as he kept pulling me down the street. Such force for such a young animal. At eight weeks old, he was weighing thirty pounds. When we had called home and told my parents what we had done, Mom's reaction was a string of exclamations about how big he'd get, how much food he'd eat, that we should have thought before buying a dog and blah blah blah. I really didn't care anymore. I used to worry, but I had a good salary and I really loved the little guy. Dad was proud I had saved Cody's life.

After almost two years at the Bulls and with the years of experience from high school and college, I had a salary of $500,000. It could have been more, but they still thought of me as a rookie. It was perfect for what we needed, though.

"Hi, neighbor!"

I focused to my left from where the voice came and saw Billy, my nightly companion. He was still in high school if I remembered correctly and his parents had brought him a dog on one condition: he was to walk it whenever.

"Hey, Billy!" I greeted, gripping Cody's leash tighter. He wasn't good around other dogs. They frightened him for some reason.

As Billy fell in step with me, Cody cowered into my ankle as Daisy came around me and started sniffing his ass. She was older, though I had no idea how much. I never asked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was," he grumbled. "Until she had to potty."

"Yeah, me too. Long day." I yawned.

"Starting up soon?" he asked, grinning. He was probably the only person to talk normally to me, knowing my career. When he realized his neighbor was playing for the Bulls, he told me it was cool. His mother was an entirely different problem and I'd be surprised if Bella didn't slap her one day. It's not like I am pro violence but she was downright hysteric. Even poor Billy kept apologizing for her.

He told me about school and I told him about the most pressing matter at that time: the crib. He laughed at me. When we arrived in front of his house after having walked to the boulevard and back, I bid him goodnight and went home.

Cody disappeared in the kitchen and I heard him lapping water as I went to bed. I fell face first on the bed and was asleep the next second.

Like a clock, I was awake at six even though I was tired. I never believed Dad when he told me my body would get used to waking up at some hour. After stretching and yawning a few times, I went to the kitchen.

I found a mug of steaming coffee on the table along with an omelet and the paper. It was then that I remembered Bella was going to be home alone since that motherfucker fired her. But where was she?

Just then, the back door opened and Cody rushed inside coming like a bullet to me. I picked him up and he licked at my face. I should start thinking about conserving water in the morning.

"Good morning," Bella greeted me, sitting on a chair.

"Hey," I said, dropping the puppy that was still attempting to lick me clean. "Thanks." I gestured to the food.

"Might as well get used to it. I'm going to spoil you," she said softly, taking my hand over the table.

I rubbed my thumb over her wrist before bringing it to my lips and kissing it. "I love you."

"Love you too," Bella told me smiling. "Can you try and be home by six? We have guests."

"I remember. I'll do my best," I promised, cutting the omelet and shoving it in my mouth. I loved her cooking. It was addicting. "Mhmm." I swallowed two more bites. "This is amazing as always."

She laughed, squeezing my fingers. "Lucky you sweat it out at practice or your couch would kill me."

"He'd never do such thing!" I said seriously, polishing my plate. "As long as I don't get caught up in a jam, I'll be home at six."

"Okay, but be late on your back. Last time you left me alone with Liz, I saw some very incriminating baby photos."

My hand froze on the cup of coffee. I really had to get home early. Shuddering at the horrid memory, I grabbed the cup.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I went to her side and kissed her head. "Take care of yourself."

"I will. I think I'll laze around. First day of freedom in a long time."

She didn't look upset of getting fired, but she was always good at hiding her office problems.

***RA***

That evening, I returned before six because I made sure to leave the arena before rush hour. But I was home too late. Liz and Ed were already there.

Since they didn't have a car, I had no idea they were inside until I opened the door and saw Ed coming out of the room downstairs.

"Great," I mumbled. I wished Liz wasn't showing Bella compromising pictures of me as a baby.

"Hey, kid!" Ed greeted me as I dropped my duffel bag.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Don't look so excited to see me."

I shot him a small smile. "I'm just hoping there isn't a photo album around."

"She forgot it," he told me, winking. "I made sure."

"Thanks." I nodded. "It was horrible enough last time. I mean, Bella kept bursting in spontaneous giggles for over a week."

"Did I hear right? You're home early?" Bella's voice trailed from the living room. Then she came in the hallway and hugged me, kissing me. "Did they kick you out?"

"I tried to beat them here. No such luck, but I'm glad…there are no pictures involved this time."

"No pictures, but Liz was telling me some interesting adventures of yours," Bella giggled, putting her hand on my chest.

"Is that so, Liz?" I asked loudly, stirring Bella back to the living room.

"Oh, of course." Liz nodded, smiling at me. "Remember when Ed lost you?"

"I didn't lose him, for the last time!" Ed shouted.

"Lost me?" I asked, looking between them. I didn't know that part. It wasn't a secret they didn't really like me in the beginning; if I was honest, in the past few years we really started bonding. But lose me?

"Oh, she was just starting to tell me about that," Bella told me, sitting me on the couch.

"So?" I asked, sagging on the couch and yawning. "You lost me?" I raised an eyebrow at Ed.

"You were momentarily misplaced."

I snorted, turning my attention to Liz, hoping she'd be more explicit. She rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Do you remember your fifth birthday anniversary?" she asked softly.

"Vaguely." I shrugged. It was during _that_ time, the time…I realized they didn't want me…when they were hurting me. The beginning of hell.

"We went to the park and I went to buy something to feed the ducks. Before I knew, Edward, I mean Ed, was behind me giving me money since I had left without any."

"And that's when you realized I wasn't around?" I asked, chuckling.

"No," Liz laughed. "Ed ended up coming with me to buy corn flakes and only when we returned, I asked him about you. I can't believe I had forgotten about you." She shook her head.

"I told her that you were watching the ducks," Ed continued amused.

"Of course, you weren't there watching the ducks when we arrived at the spot you had been. And Ed kept telling me you were just misplaced. My palm was itching to go around his neck and twist it, but I was to blame just as much as him."

"How did you find him?" Bella asked, engrossed in the story.

As they talked, I remembered vaguely of that day and how one second I was watching the ducks with them and then I was alone. I must have panicked and wandered away.

"As we started walking around and calling his name, we finally found him on a bench a few feet away, dangling his little legs over the edge and scrubbing at the dirt with a long twig," Liz explained, bringing me to her side. "I hadn't been so scared before in my life."

It was all clear in that second. I remembered everything and waited for her to continue, but she never did. She probably loved Bella too much to tell her what had happened next. I remembered how Ed had grasped my elbow and dragged me home where he broke that twig on my ass, but Liz was trying to stop him, I remembered her pleas from the other side of the door.

I tired not to give away that I remembered what had happened next and sighed, getting up. "I'm going to shower. Try not to embarrass me further," I mumbled.

When I finished my shower, I was surprised to find Ed on our bed, waiting for me. I went to the closet, wondering what he wanted.

"Edward," he started.

"Yeah?" I asked, grabbing a clean shirt, glad I had taken boxers with me in the bathroom.

When he didn't answer, I turned around to see what he wanted and almost knocked into him since he was standing behind me.

"I just wanted…to apologize again. I know you remember that day. I saw it in your eyes."

I sighed, looking away. "I know you're sorry," I told him, still not meeting his eyes. "But that won't erase the past and can we just remember the good times? Like Liz just did? She extracted the nice part. Please," I begged.

"Anything you want, Edward. I was telling Liz before we left today that…our happiness depends on you right now. The second you decide you can't really be around us…or that you don't want your baby around us…you have the power to throw us to the curb." His black eyes were full of unshed tears and his voice trembled.

"I wouldn't do that!" I exclaimed. "I promise. Look at me. I won't hurt you like that. I know this means a lot to both of you," I promised, searching his eyes.

"We don't deserve it. I don't deserve it, kid. I was such a monster."

I choked up and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him for the second time in my life. Living so close to them, I had become closer to them than ever.

**The much awaited outtake...there's more to come. I promise.**

**I decided to post this today to celebrate the big day of FINALLY watching Cosmopolis trailer. Eric is everything I expected him to be.**


	9. Chapter 9: Outtake 9

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Beta'd by TeamAllTwilight. **

**This is exactly where we are in the story. Right before chapter 77.**

**Just to brag a little...this is what my dear friend and beta commented about the outtake: THIS WAS EXCELLENT…..I FOUND NOTHING WRONG AT ALL! Me- *beams proudly***

"Did you get everything?" Bella asked, shuffling into the kitchen, carrying three blankets.

"What are we going to do with all the blankets? One is enough," I said, taking them from her hands.

"Edward!"

I shut up. That stern tone means business, especially now that she's pregnant. Dutifully, I carried the blankets and the cooling box to the car. She followed me out, locking the door.

"Your dog is insane," Sylvia laughed as Cody dragged her around.

We kept meaning to meet up and we never got the time, but that weekend looked like a good idea. I was starting the play-offs in a week and I knew that I wouldn't find time for us and friends.

When we climbed in the car, I cringed when I heard Cody scratching at the leather, but I let him explore and get used to it. He was an easily scared dog. I didn't want to know what had happened to the poor thing before we got him. Bella relaxed in the passenger seat, arranging the seatbelt over her stomach.

"I can't wait for this to be over," she moaned.

"You heard the doctor. Any day now," I reminded her. We had gone to her appointment yesterday and when the doctor said that we'd meet our child in under five days, Bella exclaimed something 'about time' but I knew she was just as happy to meet her. Or him. I still wished it was a girl. What guy wouldn't want a little girl?

"Does he ever get tired?" Sylvia asked from the backseat where she was holding our hyper dog.

"When he sleeps," I answered amused.

"Can't you make him sleep now?"

"I thought you liked dogs."

"He's really…"

"Annoying," Bella mumbled. "You can say it. And very stubborn."

"But you love him," I reminded her. "You wanted a puppy."

"Guys, don't start, please," Sylvia pleaded.

I turned up the radio and we stayed silent, with the occasional comment on a song or at Cody to stay quiet. By ten, we were in Chief Shabbona County Forest Preserve.

After long debates of where to go and what to do, we agreed on a forest. And this one looked the best and I liked the name.

There were many people there and after finding a spot and getting settled, Bella took out the badminton racquets.

"You're not playing," I almost shouted.

"I can be the birdie girl." She winked. "I'm not playing. I'm going to walk with Cody around."

I watched apprehensively after her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get so far from the hospital when she was so close to her due date. Something quite hard hit the side of my head.

When I turned around, I saw a birdie at my feet and Sylvia smirking. "Stop worrying. She's okay."

"I should have listened to her. It's dangerous to be out when she's so close to…"

"Edward, we want to have some fun and forget about our problems. Come on, play with me!"

By the time Bella and Cody returned, I was losing miserably. Badminton wasn't my thing.

"We should start the grill. It may take some time," Bella told me.

"You're not allowed to play," I warned her as I pressed my racquet to her palm.

"Don't worry, we'll set the table."

It was then that I realized I had left the table home. After a murderous look from Bella, they put the plates on the blankets. It wasn't my fault. Last night, we had decided not to go after all then this morning around five, she shook me awake and told me to hurry up. For a wild second, I thought it was time…until I realized we were going to the forest.

I made sure Bella and Sylvia were busy with putting the plates and plastic forks on the blanket before I called Emmett.

"Hey bro!" he answered cheerfully. "Big news?"

"Hey, no big news," I grumbled. That was his standard greeting for the past two weeks.

"Then why are you calling?" He sounded like he didn't even want to talk to me. Everything was about the baby lately.

"I need your help. We're at the forest…and I have no idea how to use the grill."

"You need twigs and coal."

"I have," I said, snapping the twigs Bella had brought with her from her stroll with Cody. "I set them on fire?"

"Yes and then you wait a little for them to start burning. You put the grill on and put the meat on it," he explained.

"I see. You don't mind if I call you again?"

He laughed. "I don't. Hold on." I heard him talking with someone in the background. While I waited for him, I set the twigs and coal on fire. "Okay, I can talk. Rick doesn't like to share his blocs."

"Oh, how are they?" I asked, smiling. Out of his boys, Rick was my favorite. He reminded me of myself when I was young.

"They get along…nine hours per day. And eight of them they are asleep."

"Oh, come on, Em! I'm sure they're not so bad."

"Edward, you don't live with them. I have a headache every fucking day! By the way, you have to visit. We've run out of signed caps."

"You can send them here. We're not going anywhere now," I told him seriously. "Besides, play offs start next week."

"Is it April already?" he moaned.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Let me guess, you forgot about Rose's birthday."

"No, I didn't!" he shouted. "Okay, maybe. A little."

"Edward! Are you seriously cooking? Or having a chat with…whoever you're talking to!" Bella snapped.

"Shit. Gotta go, Em. Cranky wife," I mumbled.

"I heard you, Edward Cullen!"

"It was good to hear you one last time," Emmett laughed and hung up.

I slowly turned to Bella and gave her my best smile. At first, it didn't work but as I kept smiling and hugging her, she slowly melted against me.

"Why must you upset me?" she murmured.

"I'm really sorry. I was talking to Emmett."

"Oh, how are the boys?"

"Still separated, but somehow Nick got to Rick's blocs." I shook my head, imagining the tantrum.

"Ouch. I think…a small part of me wants a girl now."

"Are you Team Edward?" I asked hopefully.

"Never!" she shouted, narrowing her eyes at me. "I'm Team Bella."

"Course you'd team up with yourself. I talked with Jake the other day," I said grinning. "He's my team. I may win."

"How so?" Bella put her hands on her hips. "When did you get more people on your team?"

I started putting the chicken breasts on the grill, watching her with the corner of my eye. "Before you kill me, I didn't mean to say it. It slipped."

"Talk fast to save your ass."

"That rhymes." I laughed but stopped when I saw she wasn't amused. "Okay, so it was after last week's practice. We were in the lockers…and one guy asked what we were having. I said I had no idea because you didn't want to know, but my bet was on girl. Then we all got talking and somehow…I told them about the bet." I gulped and gripped the tongs. "I'm their teammate…and they sided with me," I mumbled.

"Argh!" She let out a frustrated sound and marched away.

"Bella, I didn't mean to!" I shouted after her.

It was our truce: not to tell our co-workers.

"Go and talk to her," Sylvia said from behind me, taking the tongs from my hand. She didn't have to tell me twice. I sprinted after Bella.

I found her in the car, the passenger seat reclined as she lay there. I crouched next to the opened door.

"Hey," I whispered, taking her hand.

"It doesn't matter who is on your team. I'm winning. I know it's a boy," she said softly, turning her head to smile at me.

"So you're not mad?" I asked hopefully.

"You bet your ass I am!"

"Sorry." I brought her hand to my lips. "Really, but it slipped."

She burst into laughter and I frowned. She did the weirdest things during her pregnancy.

"What's so funny?" I wondered, stroking the side of her stomach.

"I was just thinking of one of Bon Jovi's album. _Slippery when Wet_?" she asked, rising an eyebrow at me to see if I knew it. I nodded, still not knowing what was so funny. "Well…it's silly. You said it slipped and your mouth is wet…and you get it?"

I snorted in laughter and rose to kiss her. "I love your logic. Wanna see how wet my mouth is?" I murmured against her lips.

"Edward! They're burning!" I heard Sylvia shouting and reluctantly, I left Bella's side.

An hour later, we ate half burnt chicken breasts and the fries Sylvia had brought. When we were done, Bella took ice cream from the cooling box. I didn't even know we had ice cream. That was a good thing because it wouldn't have survived.

After that, we just lay on the blankets, played cards, talked and just sat there. It was dark outside when we decided to return to the city.

"Are you sure it's okay if I sleep over?" Sylvia asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes, really. We want to brag that the guestroom is ready," Bella told her smirking.

"It took us two years, but we did it," I added proudly.

"And this time, Edward didn't need help with assembling the bed," Bella giggled, ruffling my hair.

"The bed was smaller," I mumbled. I didn't want to remember how I failed putting our bed together and how our sixteen year old neighbor had laughed at me and helped me do it. He hadn't even hit his fingers with the hammer, unlike me.

Bella snorted. "The crib is even smaller and I put it together after you almost nailed your finger to it."

"Hey!" I protested, glancing back at Sylvia who was laughing silently at us.

"It's okay, honey. You can stay in the kitchen and wash the dishes while I repair around the house," Bella told me seriously.

"I can see you in an apron, in the kitchen while Bella has a tool belt around her hips and wipes sweat with greasy hands," Sylvia exclaimed from the back seat.

"Why am I friends with you two?" I moaned, feeling my face grow hot. They just had to make fun of me.

We were on the dirt road, close to the lake when a weird sound came from the car. I prayed it was my imagination until the car stopped altogether.

"Fuck! What happened?" I asked worried, trying to restart the engine. It was dead. "Come on, baby," I whispered.

"I don't know if I should feel angry or jealous," Bella mumbled.

I casted a sideway glance and a smile to her before I tried again. Nothing. No way.

Popping open the hood, I used the flashlight we kept in the car. I couldn't see anything out of order, not like I was that good at it.

"Edward Cullen!"

My head bumped on the hood and I looked through the windshield at Bella with watery eyes. Fuck, it hurt. I gave her a shrug.

"You're out of gas, idiot!" she shouted. "Tell me you have a spare can with oil in your trunk!"

"You know I don't," I said, going to my window and looking inside. "I'm going to call the service."

She started yelling at me, every bad name in the book while I moved the hand with my phone around and over my head, hoping to get a signal. Fucking perfect. Then I heard her yell turning into a shout of pain.

"Bella?" I asked panicked, going to her side.

My eyes fell on her hand that was clutching her swollen stomach.

_No._

_Please, God. Not now!_

Her breathing quickened as she started panicking. Sylvia leaned between the seats to ask how often the pains were. I tried to deny it was happening. Especially at that fucking inappropriate moment.

"Hurts!" Bella hissed.

My heart constricted and I remembered what her doctor had said. We had to be in a hospital when it happened. I gulped and took a calming breath.

"I'll try…getting a signal," I mumbled and walked a few feet away.

When I got two bars, I dialed 911. I had never dialed that number before and it looked weird. It made me think something bad was going to happen.

The lady that answered introduced herself and asked about my emergency. I quickly told her what had happened in too many words since I was rambling. She promised to send an ambulance. I told her to make sure they get there because I might lose my signal. She promised to do everything she could and we hung up.

When I returned to the car, Bella's seat was reclined and Sylvia was in the driver's seat, touching Bella's stomach.

"How are you?" I asked worried.

Bella shot me a murderous look. "Fucking perfect!"

Okay…I had to keep my mouth shut.

"Scoot back," Sylvia demanded softly. Bella listened to her, wailing in pain. Fuck. I hated to see her like that. Only when Sylvia raised Bella's dress, I realized what was going on.

"Are you seriously doing this? The ambulance is on the way!" I exclaimed, feeling my pulse in my throat.

"The baby is coming, Edward." She threw Bella's panties at me and I fumbled with them, finally catching and clinging to them for life.

I couldn't look at Bella. I couldn't bear to hear her moan in pain. She was always my tough Bella, but now…she was in a lot of pain. I knew I had to be there, hold her hand, distract her. We had talked and joked about it. But I seemed frozen.

"Edward, do something!" Sylvia snapped at me. "Stop staying there like a moron!"

I went to the trunk and grabbed the blankets along with the table cloth we hadn't used. Sylvia nodded when she saw them.

"Now, go and sit behind her, hold her shoulders."

"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked worried as I scrambled to sit behind Bella. She grunted when I jostled her.

"Edward, I'm a nurse! Of course, I know what I'm doing!" Sylvia told me almost scandalized. She went back between Bella's legs, muttering something about dilatation.

"Did you call the ambulance?" Bella mumbled, looking up at me.

"Yes, love. I hope they find the place." I moved her wet hair out of her eyes as they squeezed shut and a groan of pain escaped her.

Cody started barking. I had almost forgotten about him in the madness.

"Shh," I shushed him. "Be quiet."

He didn't listen and jumped from the floor of the car to the backseat, coming to sniff what we were doing.

"I'm okay," Bella whispered to him which seemed to calm him minutely. He sat down, putting his small head on his paws. "Ahh. Owww." Her hand clutched mine.

"I'm here," I whispered, pushing my panic attack away.

Bella let out a small giggle. "I think you're more scared than me."

"You think?" I asked. "I think there's a little bit coming down my pants."

"That's plain gross!" Sylvia said disgusted. "Can you refrain from peeing in your pants like a three year old and help?"

I chuckled. "What can I do?"

"Search in my purse for the meds. I have codeine. It's for the pain."

"I won't ask why you carry that shit around," I mumbled and snatched her purse, rummaging through it.

"I was sick and I took a few when I was coughing," Sylvia explained. "Give Bella two."

"Two? Are you su… Okay, jeez!" I cried out when she glared at me.

I kept whispering to Bella and trying to distract her from the pain. A smile appeared on her face about ten minutes later and I knew that the pills were effective. Then I saw Sylvia with my measuring tape.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, giggling. "That's tickling!"

"Widen your legs. I'm measuring you. I think you're ready."

It was sure. The ambulance was lost, but I wasn't moving from behind Bella. I wasn't even sure if I could walk.

"Oh, it's perfect. Ten centimeters. You can start pushing."

"Oh my God! I can't do this!" Bella shouted. "I can't!"

"Breathe," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "You have to do this. Please. She has to come out."

"He," she moaned.

"He." I nodded. "Please. I'm right here."

"At three, you'll start pushing, okay?" Sylvia asked, positioning herself better between Bella's legs. "And you, try to stay professional."

I nodded, although I wasn't sure if I could be professional. I had never practiced medicine. And the last birth I assisted was Tanya's, years ago where I held Bob's hand.

"Push." With that lone word, my arm felt like I had needles and pins as Bella yelled out, squeezing the shit out of my hand. I could play basketball with only my left hand, right? Who needs their right hand? When the pain became too much, I might have moaned along with her.

"Again, Bella. Harder," Sylvia instructed.

"I can't!" Bella protested. "It hurts too damn much!"

"Come on, love. You can do it," I encouraged her. That's when I heard the sirens. "You hear that, Bella?"

She nodded weakly and strained her little body, her vein bulging against her forehead as she started pushing again.

"Keep pushing, don't stop! The head's almost out!"

I squeezed her back to me, kissing her hair, whispering encouragements in her ear. One push later, I heard the most beautiful sound ever. A wail. A baby wail.

"Breathe in, breathe out then push again," Sylvia told her. I had no idea how she could stay professional.

I heard a car stopping close by then doors opening and closing. The EMTs were here.

I felt Bella's body straining as she pushed again. Then it got blurry. The EMTs got the baby and Sylvia was with them, whispering furiously about something. Was the baby okay? She had to be. Or he. I didn't care anymore. I wanted the small one to be okay.

Another EMT came to checkup on Bella and asked her something then told her to push again to eliminate the afterbirth. After that, they took her to the ambulance and got in.

"Give me your car keys," Sylvia said softly.

"They're in contact," I mumbled. "Take care of Cody."

"Go." She pushed me toward the ambulance.

One EMT told me I couldn't be there and I saw red.

"I'm her fucking husband! The father of that baby!" I shouted, all my nerves exploding. I had been too wound up.

Bella raised her hand to me and I brushed past that stupid man and stopped at her side. Gripping her hand in mine and touching her forehead with the other, I leaned over her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. What is it?"

I turned to the two women that were hunched over the baby that was still wailing. That meant he or she was okay, breathing.

I felt the car moving as I got up to ask if the baby was safe. One of the women turned to me, smiling. "You're the daddy?"

I glanced at Bella and grinned. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm happy to announce you that you have a healthy little girl. She's eight lbs and thirteen oz and seventeen inches. The Apgar score is ten." She beamed at us.

But she had lost me at the word "girl." I took her from the woman's arms, as carefully as I could and sat next to Bella who sat up.

"I won the bet," I mumbled.

Bella hit my shoulder, laughing. "She's so cute."

"Her nose is so small," I said, watching every little change on the baby's face. "What is it, after all? The name?" I asked. We hadn't really decided. We kept fighting about it.

"You choose the first name. The second one is Sylvia. She helped a lot."

I chuckled, nodding. I thought for a second, running over all the names I had liked. "Abigail," I whispered, searching Bella's eyes.

A small sound came between us and I saw the baby had opened her eyes and she was sort of smiling.

"I think she likes the name. It was one of my favorites," Bella murmured, stroking the little girl's forehead.

"Okay, Abigail Sylvia Cullen it is."

Bella took her from me and I almost didn't let her. But the sight that greeted me was otherworldly. My Bella holding our small baby girl. I scooted closer and wrapped them in my arms, kissing their heads.

"When did I get so lucky?" I mumbled, wishing like hell the stupid tears wouldn't fall.

"We're both lucky, Edward," she said softly, kissing my mouth. "I love you so much."

"As I love you, Bella." I pressed my lips harder against hers and as she parted them, little Abigail started crying. I leaned back and chuckled. I had to get used to share Bella and I was never good at sharing her.

"What is it, baby?" she cooed. "I'm not allowed to kiss daddy?"

A long wail answered that indeed our kisses were going to be less and less when she was awake. We just had to make up when she was sleeping…if we weren't too tired.

"Oh, it gets better," the EMT woman said softly.

I laughed, hoping she was right. I couldn't bear the thought of not kissing Bella for longer than an hour.

At the hospital, they were rushed somewhere so the doctors could make sure they were both indeed alright. I owed Sylvia everything. If she hadn't been there, I had no idea what would have happened. I didn't even want to think of that possibility.

I went to the waiting area and when I saw families, happy, worried, anxious… I realized I had to call everyone. With a sigh, I took my phone out and started the first call.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered. I had no idea how late it was.

"Hi, Dad." I could hear the giddiness in my own voice. "Guess what?"

He laughed. "Am I a grandpa?" he asked excited.

"Yeah. She's a girl," I told him happy. "She's so small."

"Of course, she's small. Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's a long story."

"I can't wait to hear it. We'll take the first plane there. Have you called anyone else?"

"Not yet. I can't decide who to call next," I admitted.

"I'll call you sister, I'm sure you can't deal with her squeals right now, and Charlie. You call Emmett and I think it would be nice to call Elizabeth too."

"Yeah, I'll call them," I agreed. "I'll call you later to tell you how they are."

"Okay. I'm proud of you, son."

"Thank you, Dad." I felt my nose and throat burning from resisting the tears that were coming.

After saying goodbye, I called Liz. After about five rings, she answered. If Dad was sleeping, she was really sleeping for some good hours. I had caught a glimpse of the hour before I dialed her number. It was past midnight.

"Edward?" she answered tiredly.

"Hi! I'm sorry to wake you up…but we're…at the hospital," I explained.

"Oh, is Bella in labor?"

"Eh…she already gave birth," I answered, grinning. "You can come in the morning."

"I'm coming right now," she said excited. "Edward, wake up. We have to go to the hospital. We'll be right there, honey," she told me before hanging up.

Just as I was about to call Emmett, a doctor called my name and I rushed to his side.

"Mr. Cullen?" I nodded, gripping the phone. "Please follow me."

"Are they okay? Is there something wrong?" I asked worried.

He chuckled. "They're perfect. Your wife told me Sylvia Silverstone helped. Always knew that girl had it her blood."

"Yes, she was amazing." I nodded, sighing in relief.

"Here we are. Be quiet, the little one is resting," he whispered and opened a door.

Not only the baby, but Bella was sleeping soundly too. Guess giving birth must be exhausting.

"Thank you," I whispered to the doctor who nodded and left the room.

I went to Bella's side and kissed her forehead. She didn't even stir. Then I went to the small bed where Abigail was sleeping. I loved that name.

She had a small plastic band around her little wrist and I had to physically restrain myself from picking her up and kissing her. I thought back how I had felt when I saw Bob with Irina and then how I had felt when I saw Bella with her. It was then that I knew I wanted a baby with Bella. And the small miracle was sleeping soundly before my eyes. I couldn't wait until morning to really see her. I hadn't seen the color of her eyes in the ambulance, but I hoped they were chocolate brown like her mother's.

I ghosted my index finger over her small body just to make sure she was really there, but I snatched it away when she fussed a little before sighing and going back to sleep.

"Sorry, baby," I breathed, entranced by her. I could watch her for hours.

Reluctantly, I went to the couch the hospital room provided and sat down before calling Emmett.

"I really hope you have good news because it's the only moment of peace we had in a week. I'm getting some loving here."

I snickered. "It's the best news," I whispered.

"Oh, is the baby on the way?" he asked excited.

"Right now! Tell Bella to be strong and I'll be there," Rose shouted in the background.

"Uh, she kind of…already had the baby," I explained on a low voice. "They're both okay."

"What? No!" Emmett moaned. "And why the fuck are you whispering?"

"They're sleeping," I hissed.

"Oh, right. Are you at the hospital?"

"Yep. Northwestern."

"We'll be right there," Rose said, probably getting the phone from him.

"No, don't wake the boys. You can wait until morning," I told her.

"I'm not waiting. Em, wake them up," she commanded. "And you, Cullen, you tell Bella that I'll be there."

"Course. See you soon," I whispered.

"Bye."

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I could hear whispering around me. There was a man around because I could hear a deep voice chuckling at something.

"Probably really tired," someone said softly.

"He looks passed out." Bella laughed.

"Maybe we should slap him awake," the man joked.

"Maybe water?" Bella hinted, sounding somewhat upset.

"Or maybe you could just let me sleep," I mumbled on a hoarse voice, opening my eyes.

I came face to face with Liz and Ed then saw Bella sitting up on the bed and grinning at me. I rolled my neck making it pop loudly and I winced. My hand went to the back of my neck as I cursed loudly. It hurt like a bitch.

"Shh!" Bella hissed. "She's sleeping. I don't know how you could sleep through that."

"Through what?" I asked, getting up and stretching.

Bella changed a look with Liz and I felt like I was missing on something.

"What?" I insisted, glancing at Ed who was laughing quietly.

"Some old lady, two saloons away heard Abigail crying and you didn't even stir," Bella enlightened me, finally.

"Really? I didn't hear a thing."

"I figured. I called your name like ten times and… Ed shook you making you almost fall off the couch, but nothing happened."

"You were probably really tired," Liz said softly coming next to me. "She's so beautiful."

"Of course she is! I'm her dad." I smirked.

"You're so full of sh…uh, it, Cullen!" Bella whisper yelled.

I went to her and leaned to kiss her but she pushed against my face. "Go away. I'm ignoring you right now."

"Oh, come on! I rectify it. Of course, she's beautiful with such parents." I widened my eyes and shot her a huge smile

"It's not working."

Before I could answer, the door of the room opened with a loud bang and I jumped, startled. Then Abigail burst in loud wails, probably scared. Poor thing.

I didn't even need to look to know it was Emmett.

I sprinted to the small bed and picked her up and to my surprise, she quieted immediately. As I walked back to the bed, I saw not only Emmett in the room, but everyone. From Mom and Dad to Alice and Jasper. Only Rosalie and my nephews were missing.

"Hi," I whispered, giving Mom a weird look when she burst in tears. Women were strange, extra emotional on such occasions.

"But I want the caaaandddyyy!" Rick's whinny voice entered the room.

"Rick, not now," Rose said exasperated. "Hey, guys." She waved to us before crouching to her boy, holding a sleeping Nick in her arms.

"And you wanted a boy," I muttered to Bella.

She laughed, taking Abigail from me. "I can't believe I lost the bet. I was so sure. They say mothers always know," she whispered.

"Your frequency is messed up," I joked and ducked out when she raised her hand to slap me. "What? It's true."

"Let me see her, sweetie," Mom said, sitting on Bella's other side. "What did you name her?" she asked as she took Abigail carefully in her arms.

"Abigail Sylvia Cullen," I told them, taking Bella's hand.

"Sounds nice. Little Abby," Dad said, hovering over Mom's shoulder.

Soon, everyone got to hold Abigail and coo to her as we explained our adventures. I had a feeling Bella had already told Liz and Ed, but they still laughed as I explained from my point of view some parts.

"You know, people usually joke about someone being born in a car?" Emmett asked, laughed loudly. "Well, she can say that she was literally born in a car!"

We all laughed at that. I hadn't thought of that.

"It gives that saying a new meaning," Jasper chuckled.

"How rich are you now?" Alice quipped up.

"Let me think. I don't have enough fingers," I added after a moment of thinking.

"You can borrow mine," Bella whispered, leaning into me to kiss my cheek.

After a few hours, Sylvia joined us and turned red when everyone started clapping. She had been a real hero last night.

"Oh, where's little Colby?" Emmett asked, his eyes lit up.

"CODY!" I shouted. He always called the poor dog Colby.

"He's with your neighbor. Billy, I think," Sylvia told me. "He was really quiet."

"Are you talking about our dog?" Bella asked shocked. "Cody, quiet?"

"Yes, we slept in the guest room. He was an angel."

"I think he just hates us," Bella mumbled.

"Or he loves Sylvia," I added.

"All the same." Bella nodded.

**Tomorrow's chapter will be in Bella's POV, with more of her thoughts and the experience of going through this****...**

**Review please. I really want to hear your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10: Outtake 10

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Beta'd by TeamAllTwilight. **

**This takes place before and during chapter 81...which I'll post on Monday.**

**Enjoy some Daddyward.:)  
><strong>

Being a dad was tiring. I had just gotten used to sleeping more once Cody grew up and I had to start waking up at ungodly hours again. I shuffled down the hall to the blue room. We had to re-paint it. If Bella had listened, Abby's room wouldn't have been blue. We should have at least waited for her to be born, or have the doctor tell us. But Bella was stubborn.

Opening the door, the wails grew louder and I quickened my pace, hoping they hadn't woken Bella up too.

"Hey," I whispered, picking Abby up.

She quieted a little, her wide green eyes watching my face curiously as her small hand came to my face.

"Shh, we have to be quiet. Mommy is tired."

She seemed to understand because she stopped crying and her eyes went to the doorway. So Bella was awake.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw her there, smiling at us.

"I was hoping I'd get here on time," I explained, leaning to kiss her forehead when she approached us.

"You know I can't sleep when she cries. Now, I think she's hungry," Bella said contemplatively.

Everyone had told us we'd figure out on our own why the baby was crying. It was more difficult than they made it look. It's been almost five months and I still had no idea why Abby was crying.

"Hungry, sweetie?" Bella asked, taking her from me.

That was a bad idea since Abby started wailing as soon as she was out of my arms. Bella rolled her eyes, putting my girl back where she belonged. I hugged her small body tightly, wondering why she was so fussy.

"I'm going to heat up some milk since she doesn't want me," Bella offered.

After she left, I decided to change Abby's diaper just in case. I never realized if it was full or not. Unless it smelled. Now it didn't smell, but I still put her on the special table making her almost scowl at me. Abby hated diaper change for some odd reason.

When I was finally done with the complicated process of changing her diaper, Bella had returned with the milk. Abby kept her lips tightly shut and started fussing when Bella kept nudging her lips with the baby bottle.

"She doesn't want!" I snapped.

"But she has to eat! Her last meal was six hours ago. We need to sleep. If she wakes us up in two hours again…I'm going to kill myself."

"I'll wake up," I said, rolling my eyes at Abby who clapped at me.

"I'm glad your idiot of father amuses you! Now, open up like a good girl," Bella said gently, finally sticking the rubber head of the bottle in Abby's mouth when she opened her mouth to smile.

After eating and being swung around a few times, Abby fell asleep and we made our way back to our room.

"Lucky it's Saturday. We can sleep in," I mumbled into the pillow.

"If she doesn't wake up again," Bella said, falling next to me. "Somehow, you manage to do it better."

I turned my head to her, raising an eyebrow. "Experience," I joked. Then I remembered an old memory I had tried concealing. "Actually, it _is_ experience," I told her seriously.

"The few times you helped Bob isn't called experience, Edward."

"Not that. In high school," I said, snorting in laughter. "I should have thought of that."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked confused, turning to me.

"Surely, you did it too. You know that week you had to take care of a baby…a…you know…doll-baby?" I asked, suddenly uncertain.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry, I've never done anything like that. Must have been a Port Angeles thing."

"Stop joking! It was mind boggling at the time. It happened in junior year."

"You have to tell me about that, but now let's sleep. You can tell me over coffee."

"Sure," I agreed, gathering her in my arms and going back to sleep.

Next time I woke up, I heard Cody barking and as if on cue, Abby started crying. Was it that much to wish for a sleep in?

"Shut up!" I shouted toward the door. Cody quieted but Abby started crying louder just as Bella slapped me. "What?" I protested.

"Take him out while I take care of her."

I didn't even bother with the leash, just letting him out of the house as I trudged after him. Why did we buy the dog? He was another reason for my non-existent sleeping schedule. It had been even worse during play-offs, especially when I was trying to pay attention and my eyes kept closing or my feet didn't cooperate.

It wasn't fair. Why did only women get time away from work? We should have the same free time considering we were helping during the nights so they could be fresh in the morning. Life wasn't fair.

"Cody!" I shouted when he stopped in the middle of the street and just lounged there. As smart as dogs were, they didn't have the common sense of staying away from the road. "Get here before a car hits you!" His ears perked up but he didn't move. "Cody!" I hissed, hoping I wouldn't wake up my neighbors.

He finally came to me and I marched back home. When I stepped into the kitchen, the smell of the coffee assaulted my senses and I could almost taste it. After putting food and water down for Cody, I grabbed a mug and poured myself some coffee.

"Why were you yelling? I think the whole city heard you," Bella said as she joined me with Abby on her hip.

"He's such a dog. He stopped in the middle of the street," I complained.

Bella laughed. "Be happy he stopped marking your car's wheels."

I groaned, closing my eyes. "He's worse than a baby sometimes."

"Speaking of… Tell me about the baby experience from high school," Bella reminded me, sitting down.

I leaned against the counter, holding my mug of coffee with both hands. "Well…it was during the time I was with Sylvia," I started and stopped, just to make sure she was okay with hearing that. She nodded for me to continue. "One Monday in January, a week after school started again…we were all called to the gym. We thought it was that sex talk thing," I said laughing. "I remember joking with Emmett about it until we heard what it was about. It was worse than your normal sex talk. The headmaster said that the baby dolls would give us an idea of what may happen if we aren't being careful. Most of the girls were happy about it, another doll to play with." I rolled my eyes. "They wanted to assign us a partner, but then they decided to allow couples to do it, to understand better what may happen."

"How big were they? The babies?" Bella asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Uh, they didn't give us a specific age, but now that I think about it…they were around Abby's age. Five-six months old." I shuddered, remembering the awful experience.

"So?" Bella prompted me, looking too amused for my liking.

"So…" I trailed off dramatically. "After they pushed a button and made that doll alive…they thrust it into my hands since Sylvia was filling in some papers." I laughed at the memory. "And I dropped it…and God, did it wail! The headmaster started shouting at me while I picked it up and held it by an arm. It was a freaking doll! Everyone was watching me molesting the poor doll."

"You're joking! Now that I know what you did to that doll, I'm afraid to leave you alone with Abby."

"Oh, come on! I calm her down!" I said, somewhat proudly.

"Because she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

I smirked and walked to them, pressing my lips on Abby's small head. "It took a few hours until I realized that doll was acting exactly like a baby. It was hungry, it was peeing and pooping, it wanted a hug and stuff like that."

"And your mom didn't realize you were with Sylvia? Not even then?" Bella asked amused.

"Do you think we had time for anything? She had to move in the guest room. Besides, Mom thought we were assigned together." I shrugged. "Anyway, all the time was focused on that fucking doll."

Bella kicked me under the table making me bite my cheek. I just couldn't put a filter around Abby.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Sure, sure."

"All too soon, I was a walking zombie. Imagine that then I had to do homework, go to basketball practices and classes and take care of that thing. If we left it unattended, someone would call us and tell us to do it, taking points from our team."

"Did you leave the doll alone?"

"Once or twice," I said laughing. "The first time, I was sure it would be quiet for at least a few hours and you know…we were home alone and…honestly, I was seventeen. Let's say that we managed to take only our shirts off before our phones started ringing and we were informed that we were bad parents. I pleaded them to call the social services to take that blasted thing away," I explained, doubling over at how stupid I had been. "We lost fifty points because of that and Sylvia made me wake up that night to take care of the pooping machine. I thought it was just that doll, but it really stinks," I added, nodding to Abby who was watching me confused.

Bella was having a hard time stopping from laughing so I picked Abby in my arms, continuing my story. "The other time we left the doll crying for about an hour was purely by mistake."

"Do I want to know?" Bella asked.

"I went to buy some snacks and Sylvia was supposed to go home to grab some clothes. We didn't communicate well and the baby was left on my desk…"

"What in the world was it doing on your desk?"

"I might have thrown it away after changing it?" I said it as a question, snorting out. "The guy monitoring the babies called me and I told him the stupid doll was with mommy to which he told me that Sylvia had told him it was with me. It was then that I remembered about it. I rushed home and found Mom in the kitchen with the doll in her hands. It was an unusual purple color…you know how Abby turns when she cries for too long?" I asked. "It was so freaking real."

"It turns out that experience was good since you do so well with the real thing."

I poked my tongue out, squeezing Abby to my chest. "Want to know what Jasper did with his?"

"Tell me, my cheeks hurt from laughing so much but I can't pass on that." Bella shot me a grin, reaching for her coffee.

I leaned back in the chair, putting Abby on my lap. "Well, Alice needed a break and had left with Rose and Sylvia, leaving us guys alone with the crying dolls. After trying everything, Jasper shook the baby almost making its eyes fall out before sitting up and saying 'Watch this, you shit machine!' He opened the washing machine and threw it in there. It was a day before the project was over. Man, was Alice upset."

"They lost some points, nothing more, right?"

"Did I mention that Mom had clothes in the machine and she washed them right after Jazz threw the doll in?" I added, grinning.

Bella's hand went to her mouth as her eyes widened. "Now I know why Alice is reluctant to getting pregnant."

I laughed loudly. "It's not like I was better, dropping the thing on the head, but that happens all the time, right?"

"Uh, it doesn't, Edward. Unless, the parent wants to drop it on the head."

"As an accident…you know… it may be slippery after you bathe the baby?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Bella asked worried, looking scared at Abigail.

"No!" I shouted. "Honestly, I'd never hurt her. I was just saying."

I watched a sigh of relief leaving her body as she sagged against her chair. "How did the project end? Did you win?"

"After losing so many points?" I retorted sarcastically. "We were fifth place I think. Rose and Emmett were second place and some bitch was first place. She thought that doll was a real baby. As for Jazz and Alice…they were the only ones to lose the baby."

"You had to treat it like that, you know? Like the real deal," Bella insisted.

"But we were in high school! How could I think like that then? It was freaking me out."

"They showed you what could happen if you weren't careful," Bella said thoughtfully. "I mean, look at Bob. He was in college and he still was helpless."

I gave her a doubtful look. "You mean we know what we do? This is something you figure out as it goes." When Bella opened her mouth to say something, I continued. "Bella, you have tons of books about babies and you're still lost when she cries like last night and you have no idea what to do."

Sighing, she nodded, scooting closer to me and dropping her head on my shoulder, looking down at Abby.

"She should have her first word?"

"You heard Dad. Every kid does things differently."

"I asked Mom and she told me I talked for the first time at six months," Bella said sternly.

"And she's five. I talked with Liz and she told me I talked for the first time when I was one year old."

"You never told me that!"

"Because I just asked her the other day," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"What did you say? My first word was mama." Bella beamed at me.

"I had to be original, unlike everyone else," I started, chuckling. "She told me that she was having an argument with Ed about one of his co-workers. A female. And they kept using the words slut and bitch." I bit my lip to keep from snorting. "Liz said I was playing with my cubes one second and the next I was getting their attention and then I said 'bish' and started laughing."

"So it's a lost case to make you stop swearing."

"Apparently. We just have to be insistent with Abbs." I looked down at the small angel in my arms. "You have to say daddy, okay? Your first word must be daddy."

"Mama is shorter so don't listen to him," Bella said softly, getting Abby's attention. "If you say daddy, we might have to move out of the house because his ego would grow so big we won't fit in here."

Abby blinked and gurgled before clapping. I kissed her head praying she'd say my name first.

The next few months, passed rather quickly being too busy to even breathe. When Christmas was a week away, the tension exploded. I was on my three days break and Bella seemed to throw every possible chore at me while she was cooking and baking for the holiday. I had to clean the house, the guest room since Mom and Dad were going to sleep there on their time here, I had to make a list of what to buy for Christmas and above all, take care of Abby who had turned out into a mischievous little devil since she had learned how to stumble – I couldn't call it walking. I was considering using Cody's leash, but then Bella would kill me.

Once the tree was on its support in the right spot, I went to Bella.

"Can you keep an eye on Abbs? I have to bring the decorations from the garage."

She whirled around, seething, as if I had burned her. "I don't have time, Edward!"

"It will take like five minutes. You could use a break," I insisted.

"Put her down for a nap."

"She just napped while I finished cleaning around," I groaned. "Come on, woman. Five minutes."

"Edward! Why the hell do you think I left you to take care of her? She could hurt herself a hundred different ways in the kitchen! I have cookies in the oven and I still have to figure out how to defrost that fucking turkey!"

I opened my mouth then closed it again. I really didn't want to fight over such a small thing. I understood Bella for being anxious for our first Christmas with Abby and the family around, but there was no reason to go over the board.

"Bundle her up and take her with you. I'm sure she'd love to carry something," Bella continued when she realized she had the upper hand.

"What if she gets sick? While we bicker about this, you can keep an eye on her so I can-"

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

I closed my mouth and sighed.

"How hard can it be to multi-task? I do it all the time! While you're away, I cook, clean, walk Cody and take care of Abigail!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't scare Abby with her screams. But Bella wasn't done.

"So, now, Edward, you go back to Abby!" A second later, her brown eyes flashed. "She's _alone_! While you were busy whining to me, she could have killed herself!"

"Bella, calm the fuck down!" I yelled. "She was playing on the couch."

"On the couch? She could fall down, you idiot!"

Bella zoomed passed me and I followed, swallowing back my retorts. Of course, Abby was perfectly fine, torturing Cody, but fine. Bella picked her up and started inspecting every inch of her small body.

"See? Perfectly safe," I said, stopping behind her.

"You're such a…argh! You're so infuriating, Edward!" Bella snapped, turning to me.

"But nothing happened," I groaned exasperated.

"The cookies!" she wailed, thrusting Abby in my hands and running to the kitchen.

I shared a confused look with Abby, who looked somewhat worried after Bella.

"I think mommy lost it," I mumbled, arranging her in my arms and following my insane wife.

"I heard you, Edward!"

My eyes widened. Lucky I was holding the baby. Who knows what she could do when she was angry?

While Bella put the new round of cookies in the tin, I stole one of the freshly baked ones and broke a piece before throwing it into my mouth. It was delicious.

"Want some?" I mouthed to Abby. She nodded eagerly and I made sure Bella didn't see us. A second too late I realized they were still too warm for her.

"What did you do now?" Bella asked agitated when Abby started crying, her small hand touching her lips. She picked her from me and started cooing to her, kissing her head, all the while glaring at me.

"I swear I didn't think…" I started apologizing.

"That's your problem! You don't think! Shh, let me see," Bella whispered to Abby. I made to step closer, to see what had happened. I had finished pre-med, after all. "Stay away. I think you've done enough, Edward!"

"Bella, come on," I begged. Abby reached her small, chubby arms to me, opening and closing her palms. "Come here, sweetie."

"No!" Bella snapped, turning around. "You're so silly, Abbs. He hurt you and you want at him."

"I didn't hurt her!" I shouted. "I realized too late the cookie was hot."

"You got what you wanted. Me, alone with Abby. Go and do whatever you couldn't do because of your kid!"

I gritted my teeth, but turned to leave. Abby started crying harder, probably wanting at me since Bella's screams were scaring her.

"Bella, at least calm down. You're scaring her," I whispered, turning back to them.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Edward!"

I fisted my hands and stomped out of the kitchen. Just as I had reached the doorway, I heard a new voice. A voice I hadn't heard before.

"Edood!"

I whirled around and gasped when I saw Abby smiling at me, forgetting all about her tears. Bella was looking at her in disbelief. I covered the distance between us in a second and picked her up, kissing her soft face.

"It's not daddy, but it's still you," Bella said once the shock was over.

"Edood!" Abby said loudly.

"Yes, sweetie. Sorry for the hot cookie," I whispered. "Daddy didn't mean to burn you."

**Isn't Abby adorable? ****:)**

**Please, leave me a review. **


	11. Chapter 11: Outtake 11

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Beta'd by TeamAllTwilight. **

**Enjoy some Daddyward and a deep conversation between him and his neighbor, Billy.**

I was enjoying a moment of peace. Bella was at her night classes. Abby was playing in her playpen with her toys. I was sprawled on the couch, trying to focus on the movie playing. I was so content that I could have fallen asleep if the bell hadn't rung in that moment.

On my way up, I kneed the table and made the peanuts fall all over the place. Fucking perfect.

I threw the door open and found Billy there.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked sheepishly, looking over his shoulder toward his house.

"Sure. Come in."

We went to the living room and sat on the couch. I tried cleaning the mess, but saw with the corner of my eyes that he was sweating and looked really nervous.

"Billy? You okay?" I asked worried.

"I can't tell my parents," he mumbled.

That didn't sound good at all. "What have you done?"

"Nothing!" he shouted.

"Uh huh. If you want my help, you have to talk to me."

Swallowing hard, he looked at his lap. "It's about a girl. Okay?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. _It's always about a girl_, I thought to myself.

"Talk to me, buddy. I'm not your mom or dad. I understand," I coaxed him.

"I really like her. I'm trying to make her like me or just look at me…and nothing. Then this stupid guy who has been with most of the girls in our high school comes and…" he rambled, looking upset.

That stung, but I was happy to have changed my ways. I knew all about that.

"And he stole her," I finished for him.

"She fell for his game!" he shouted making me jump. Okay, he was really angry. I hadn't seen him angry before. "And of course, the fucking imbecile hurt her! Right under her nose! He groped the most popular girl, the head cheerleader, you know? He groped and kissed her making Anna cry. I wanted so badly to go and console her, but at the same time I wanted to bust his fucking face!" Billy took a huge gulp of air. "I didn't have courage for either."

"But you wanted to go after him more."

"Yeah. In the end, I cornered him and now…I have detention…and Coach threatened to kick me off the team for breaking captain's nose. Like I fucking care!"

"And no one did anything against him," I stated.

Billy looked at me surprised. "How do you know?"

"I was just like him," I confessed, not at all pride of that.

"And how did you changed? For real? Falling in love changed that?" he asked skeptically.

"I'd say that I grew up, but sadly, only Bella managed to change me. I was such a jerk."

"So I came to the wrong person," Billy muttered.

"No," I said vehemently. Before I could say more, Abby started calling for me. "Hold on." I grabbed her from her playpen and after feeling if she needed a change, I decided she was only hungry. After a few minutes of searching for her yucky food and not finding it, I grabbed a banana and went back. Bella knew where she stored those jars, not me.

Billy was watching my movie choice but turned to me when I joined him. "So what should I do?"

"Does your mom know about the detention?" I asked, peeling off the banana.

"No, but she will. I'm sure. I hate high school."

"I never said that," I chuckled. "Maybe once or twice," I conceded, remembering my Math teacher.

"So is there something I can do to grab her attention?"

"You can move next to her in class? If you have classes together," I suggested.

"She's my Chemistry lab partner! We never talk."

I groaned. "Maybe she's shy?" Or just some bimbo.

He shrugged. "I joined the team because I like basketball, but because of her too. She likes it too. I saw her playing. She's amazing!"

"Then she's a keeper, buddy. I don't know many girls that can play basketball," I said truthfully and handed Abby the banana. "Small bites," I warned her.

"So how do I get her attention?" Billy insisted.

"Well, don't you have lab work? You must talk during those times." I couldn't remember much from high school. I never paid attention to those things.

"Yeah, we talk just…about the lab work."

I decided to break pieces of the banana and feed Abby when she didn't seem to listen and bit so much it was hard to chew.

When Billy laughed, I threw him a dirty look. I was still trying to figure out this whole daddy thing.

"Maybe you can ask her for a game of one-on-one? If you're not afraid to get your ass beaten by a girl," I suggested amused.

"Oh, because that would be so easy. I can't just go and ask her!" he moaned.

"Hmm…" I tried to come up with something else. "I'm not sure, Billy. I never had to chase girls."

He snorted, looking toward the TV. "You must have had it easy. Just like Patrick."

"You can say that." I shrugged. "But that's not life, believe me. In high school you think you're the king of the world by having all the girls at your feet, then you go to college and grow up…" I sighed and fisted my hair. "It took me a full year to realize that being with all the girls wasn't exactly right. Bella made me realize so much."

"Do you mind having a talk with Patrick? Beating some sense into him?" he joked.

I chuckled. "And Billy?" I whispered, afraid of his reaction to my next words. He glanced to me. "Stealing someone else's girl is just…" I swallowed. "It made me feel powerful," I finished. "I was such an idiot."

He sat straighter. "I'm going to talk to Anna tomorrow," he said determined.

The next minute his phone rang loudly and he shot me a panicked look. "It's Mom."

"Answer her. Go home and explain what happened. I bet she won't be upset," I told him hoping I was right.

"Hi, Mom," he whispered into the phone then cringed. "I'll be right home. I'm with Edward. Yeah, bye." Billy got up and sighed. "If I'm disowned can I crash here?"

I laughed loudly. "Sure, buddy. The couch is all yours."

We walked him to the door then returned to the couch. I flopped on my back, switched to a music channel, put Abby on my chest and closed my eyes. She squirmed around until her little head was tucked under my chin.

I didn't plan to fall asleep but when something covered me, I opened my eyes to see Bella tucking a throw over us.

"Hey," I greeted her. She jumped then looked sheepishly at me.

"Hi. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. I'll put her down then come to bed," I whispered sitting up. I had no idea what hour it was.

After tucking Abby in her blanket on her bed, I shuffled to our room and with a quick trip to the bathroom, I got in bed too. Bella wrapped her arm around me, snuggling into my side.

The next day I told Bella about Billy's problem and she rolled at her eyes at me, telling me I had no idea how to be smooth. For real? If Abby hadn't decided to interrupt us, I would have showed her how smooth I could be. She promised to talk to him and give him proper advice.

That made me laugh. But her idea of dating had worked for me. And to think she was the innocent one at that time.

When I left for my game, I bumped into Billy who was coming to me. He was happy because he talked with this Anna girl, and she had been worried about the fight he had gotten into with that idiot. Turned out she really liked him but didn't have the courage to say anything.

I told him to go inside and listen to Bella's advices because she was always right.

**Like it? Review, please.**


	12. Chapter 12: Outtake 12

**Stephenie has it all. I just decided to play with her characters and add some of mine.**

**Beta'd by TeamAllTwilight. **

****Enjoy some more Daddyward. This time he gets in trouble. ^_^**  
><strong>

****This chapter takes place before the chapter I posted on Monday...but Abby's in the same age span - around three y. o.  
><strong>**

**EPOV**

After spending my morning in the gym, I couldn't wait to get home, shower and relax in front of the TV.

Of course, it didn't work out like that.

When I stepped inside the house, Bella was telling Abby something about me and never checking if my phone had battery. Shit. Did she call? Did my phone die?

I went to the kitchen where they were talking, more like yelling, making them turn their attention to me.

"Hey," I whispered, gauging from Bella's face in how much trouble I was.

She looked pissed. "Finally! Where's your phone, Cullen?"

She rarely called me Cullen these days. That meant I was in trouble. Heaps and heaps of trouble.

"Uh, here?" I asked, searching in my pockets and coming out with it. I pressed the screen and nothing happened. Shit. "It's…dead. I'm sorry."

"If I wasn't in such a hurry, you'd be dead!" she hissed, storming out of the kitchen, muttering about me.

"I don't know how it happened! It had battery this morning!" I protested, following her.

"That was four hours ago! And how much battery did it have?" She whirled around, glaring. "Look, I have to be on the other side of the city in like half an hour. This is very important. I don't wanna talk about your stupid phone now." Bella marched to our bedroom and slammed the door in my face.

Great. It wasn't my fault.

And she wasn't one to talk! She never had her damn phone around when I called.

"Awe you fighting?" Abby mumbled.

I completely forgot about her. "Of course not." I turned to her then crouched to her level. "Mommy's just a little upset she couldn't reach me," I explained.

"A little upset?" Bella screeched from behind me making me jump, startled. "Give me the car keys." She extended her hand, wriggling her fingers. "And can you take care of yourself and Abby for a few hours? I won't be gone too long."

"We won't get in trouble. Right, little bit?" I gave Abby a serious look. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. Food's in the fridge. And make her sleep at least an hour," Bella instructed me.

I walked her to the door and tried to apologize again, but all I got was a peck on my cheek and a wave goodbye. I'd grovel tonight.

After locking the door, I turned around to find Abby watching me expectantly.

So much for my leisure day.

"You hungry?" I asked, picking her up. If I fed her then put her to a nap, I could lay down for a while too.

"Yep. But I don't want the sauce," she said pouting.

"Okay, no sauce." I had no idea what Bella cooked.

After a little snooping around the kitchen I found pasta with red sauce and some soup. And there we cookies too. I was tempted to start with the dessert.

"So you don't want pasta?" I asked to make sure.

"Nope! I want cookies." She threw me her killer smile.

Bella wasn't home. I wanted cookies too.

"Go and choose a cartoon," I urged her while I poured soup in two bowls then grabbed the plate with biscuits.

When I made it to my bedroom, Abby was clutching a DVD, beaming at me. I knew what we were watching from that smile.

"What do you have there?"

"Nemo!"

"Can't we watch something else? I bet you know the lines by now, Abby," I pleaded her.

Even cartoons lost their charm with her. She watched the same thing until she got bored – that usually happened after the fiftieth time.

She sighed and shuffled out of the room. _Really?_ I stared amused after her. We were going to have a change. Finally.

While Abby searched for another movie, I fired up the laptop and arranged our spot on the bed. In times like these I knew why Bella loved to have ten pillows.

When Abby returned with her movie choice, I had to laugh. It was only Mom and Dad's fault for buying the book and movie.

With a scowl, I inserted _the Wizard of Oz_ movie in the laptop and picked Abby up, depositing her on my lap. She made herself comfortable against my chest while the movie started.

"Try not to spill the soup on the bed or us, okay?" I requested. She usually insisted to hold the bowl, got distracted by the movie and the soup would pour on us. It was my fault, too for not making her eat at the kitchen table, but I knew she loved to watch cartoons while eating. Who doesn't?

By the time the movie was done, half of the cookies were eaten and Abby was fast asleep in my arms. I didn't want to move her too much so I put her on Bella's side of the bed, closed the laptop and went to clean the dishes then take a shower.

When I returned to the bedroom, I decided to sleep too only to remember about my dead phone. I plugged it in quickly, hoping Bella hadn't tried again to reach me.

I didn't get to sleep much because the phone started ringing just as sleep was about to take me. Dammit. It better be good.

Through half open eyes I saw it was Alice. Great.

"Hi, Alice," I mumbled.

"About time one of you decided to answer!" she screeched.

"What? Bella's probably in a meeting or something. I'm home," I explained, yawning. Damn, my sleep was long gone.

"Oh, she's busy… Oh, well! You can help," she added cheerfully.

"What can I do?" I wondered.

"Do you remember the times Mom left us alone with the neighbor, Zafrina?" Alice asked curiously.

"Vaguely. Why?"

"And you remember how we misbehaved on purpose?" she added.

"I don't get it. Where are you going with this?" I moaned. All I wanted was an hour of sleep.

"You don't get it? It's Friday! It's March twenty-third!" she yelled in my ear.

"Whoa, Alice!" I protested, putting the phone away. "I know what day is it."

"You don't apparently. It's their day! Emmett is taking Rose away for the weekend."

"What day?" I was confused. What was so important about this day?

"Oh my God, Edward! It's their ten year anniversary! Ten years ago, Emmett got the balls to ask Rose out!" Alice shouted.

"Oh. Okay," I mumbled. Sadly, I had no idea of that until she told me a moment ago. "But what do you want from me?"

"We're babysitting! Or we were supposed to babysit until Jazzy bailed out on me! I'm stuck with two demon kids."

Oh. "Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" I muttered.

"I thought you'll realize what's going on," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I'm not a mind-reader, sis." Damn, women were so confusing. "So what do you want from me? I can't exactly help you from here."

"I need a few advices. And…I need to cook," she added in a whisper.

"Holy fuck! Don't kill their kids! We're going to hang up now and this conversation never took place. I'm not an accomplice in Rick and Nick's deaths," I said hurriedly and very seriously.

"Edward! Have some faith! I've learned how to cook."

"Oh, that's a relief," I mumbled. With the corner of my eyes I saw movement and when I turned my head to see what was going on, I found Abby preoccupied. She was snooping through Bella's nightstand drawer. "Hey, what are you doing?" I inquired making her jump and give me smile. "Hold on, Alice," I whispered in the phone. "Abby, what do you need?"

"Nofing." She shrugged.

"Then what are you doing with Bel… mommy's stuff?"

"Looking…it's pretty."

I had no idea what Bella's nail polish was doing there but if that fell and ended up on the floor…

"You still there?"

_Shit_. Alice. "Yeah, sis," I answered, keeping my eyes on Abby. "Sorry, but you're not the only one stuck with evil kids."

"Oh, I bet you have it easy. Abby's one and a girl!" she protested.

"You have no idea what her little brain can cook up sometimes. Watch out!" I lunged for the small bottle of nail polish.

For how long had she been awake?

"Is everything okay there?" Alice asked worried.

"I've got it under control." _I hope_. "What do you really need, Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I need the recipe for roast chicken Bella uses. She told me about it once and…"

"Uh, I don't know it," I told her. "But I think it's written down in our notebook."

"You have a notebook with recipes?" she asked surprised.

"Yep. Why is that strange?" I muttered getting out of the bed and walking to the kitchen.

"That's so…I dunno…old fashioned. We have cookbooks nowadays," she teased me.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the notebook from its spot before going back to the bedroom. "Do you want this or not?" I muttered.

"Course I do. Let me grab something to write with."

My eyes widened when I found Abby going though my drawer. I rushed there worried of what she could have found.

"Why are you taking my stuff out of the drawer?" I demanded, trying to put everything back. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten to the forbidden things.

"Nooo!" she screeched then slapped my hand before taking out the change and notes I had in there. She turned to put them on the bed.

Then I saw that all of Bella's stuff was spread on the bed and now mine was getting the same treatment. I had a crazy kid.

"I'm back," Alice said in my ear scaring the crap out of me. I had forgotten about her.

"Okay…." I started reading the recipe, but keeping an eye on Abby.

Maybe, just maybe, there weren't any condoms, although the rational part of my brain told me that there were cause I had used one last night. Fuck. I rubbed my temple, watching as Abby took stuff out of my drawer only to put it on the bed.

I had just finished telling Alice about the recipe when the much awaited box appeared. _How do I take it without having a tantrum from Abby? _

"Alice, I have to go now."

"Oh, I was just going to ask what I can do to keep them entertained," she mumbled.

"You can watch some movie. Ask them what they like and watch that. Play some games. I dunno."

"You dunno? Seriously? You want me to believe?"

"Alice, I usually go with the flow. Like now… I'm trying to understand why she's emptying our drawers on the bed, but yeah… She can do it." I shrugged.

When Abby returned to my probably empty drawer, I snatched the condoms box making her turn to me with inquisitive eyes.

"What did you take?" she asked seriously making me laugh.

"Nothing, I swear."

"Show me your hands!"

"Seriously, little bit."

I could hear Alice laughing. Yeah, laugh away.

"Hands, Daddy!"

I shoved the box in the back of my pants then showed her my hands. Her little eyes widened then she crawled behind me to look around. She was just too funny.

"I'll let you go. I hear you're busy," Alice said.

"Yeah, bye, sis," I said distracted.

Once the phone was next to me, Abby continued to look behind me still unsure what I'd done with the box.

"Whew is it!"

I laughed and shook my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You took sumfing!"

"Still no idea."

"Dadddddy!" she wailed.

I grinned at her.

"You hidin' it!"

"What am I hiding? I don't have anything? See?" I showed her my hands again.

"It's sumwhew here!" she insisted and pushed me away. It was too funny.

I moved away from the bed allowing Abby to search for the box that was safely tucked in my boxers.

"You took sumfing!"

After searching fruitlessly for a few minutes, she huffed and started glaring at me.

"You don't even know what you lost," I teased her.

"It was a bwu box!"

Holy shit. She really saw it. I tried not to show it on my face. "I didn't have a blue box in there." I pointed to the drawer.

"Daddy! Gimme bwu box!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, hoping to distract her.

"Helping Mommy," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're definitely not helping, little bit."

"No, no! Mommy said she haf to clean it. She lost sumfing."

I gave her a dubious look which she returned with a very serious one. Okay, we were cleaning.

"Now we can put everything back," I told her softly.

"No, Mommy haf to see what she lost."

"Abby, I bet mommy found what she lost before she left."

"No, she said it was mishing!" she insisted.

I sighed and sat back on the bed. "What did she lose? Maybe we can find it and surprise her?" I offered.

"Wew… I dunno." She shrugged her little shoulders making me burst in laugh.

"Okay, how about we do something else until mommy returns?"

"Like wut?"

"Hmmm…" I eyed her for a minute then grinned and pressed my fingers to her hand before running away.

She squealed loudly and took off after me.

_Shit_. I thought as I ran. I had no idea where to hide from her. She always got to me because she was small and quick. It was a horrible idea to play tag.

Before I knew what happened, I felt a tap on my thigh then she was gone. Fuck. I took off after her. I wasn't going to lose again.

An hour later, I had her trapped in our bathroom. We were both sweating and breathing hard. With all the running, the box managed to fall at some point because I couldn't feel it pressed against my back. But I couldn't think of that now. I had to give her the tag and it was so fucking difficult, even though I had her cornered.

Abby made to duck between my legs and that's when I caught her raising her up. "Got ya!"

Just then the doorbell rang and I hoped it wasn't Bella. We had left a messy trail in our wake. Abby was down to her underwear and my shirt was somewhere on the floor, along with different items we might have knocked out.

Cody started barking as the person at the door kept ringing.

"You have it. Just hold on," I told Abby before going to the front door. "Fuck, Cody! What have you done?" I shouted when I saw a roll of toilet paper around his head and everywhere else he had been. "You're not one year old anymore."

He only barked some more and wiggled his tail at me. I dodged the mess of toilet paper and opened the front door. My eyes widened when I saw Bella.

"Hi," I greeted her, leaning against the door.

"Am I not allowed in the war zone?" she joked knowing well what was inside. There was always a mess when I was left alone with Abby.

"I swear, Cody is on his own. I was playing with Abby," I warned her. Cody growled from behind me for ditching him.

Bella pushed me away looking around cautiously then she gasped, grabbing my arm.

"Edward!"

"Uh, yeah. That's totally Cody's fault," I told her quickly. He barked at me. "What? I didn't tell you to unroll that thing," I defended myself. He continued to bark.

Bella bent to untangle Cody from the mess he had gotten into when Abby came running to us.

"I found the bwu box!"

"Fuck." I grasped my hair. _What have I done wrong?_ Seriously.

"Mommy! You'we back! I cleaned for you!"

She was distracted. Good. If I was quick, I could steal the box again before she opened it.

"You cleaned?" Bella asked incredulously. "You turned the house upside down in a few hours. It's your special skill. You two should never be left home alone ever again," she demanded glaring at me.

"No, Mommy!" Abby tugged at her hand. "We cwened your dawer!"

"Really?" Bella glanced at me and I shrugged.

We followed Abby back to our room.

"Why is she wearing only her underwear? I bet she's dripping wet," Bella whispered.

"We played tag, you know?" I whispered back.

"And destroyed the house in the process."

"Well…" I shot her a grin.

"See?" Abby said loudly getting our attention.

I was sure Bella's eyes would fall out of the sockets as she took in the bedroom. Not only the bed was full of whatever had been in our drawers, but the game had gotten a little out of hand and Abby ended up in our closet. Some clothes were on the floor.

"What did you lose?" I asked Bella, hoping to steer her attention off the box that was in Abby's hand.

Shit. How do I get it?

"My red nail polish. Apparently, she found it," Bella said slowly eyeing the room. "What are you holding there, sweetie?" she finally asked, returning her eyes to Abby.

"Nothing! It's just som-" I rushed out only to be cut off.

"Balloons! I found them in Daddy's dawer!" Abby quipped up.

I wondered if I could just disappear. I shot Bella a panicked look because she realized what was there.

"Wait!" I shouted. She said balloons…not that it was hard to mistake them, but that meant… "You opened the box?" My mouth was dry.

"Yep." She beamed at me. "Will you fill it?"

"I…"

To my utter horror and surprise, Bella started laughing so hard there were tears on her cheeks.

**Short, random outtakes are always floating around in my head...this one came so sudden...I could see Abby finding condoms in Edward's drawer and decided to have a little fun with that.**

**Review and I hope you had fun.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Outtake 13

**Title: **_Resident Adviser – Future Outtake_

**Author Name: **_addicted-to-romione-bedward_

**Rating: **_M_

**Word Count:** 12.426

**Pairing: **_Edward/Bella_

**Beta'd By:** _TeamAllTwilight_

**Banner Made By: **_Judy E. Cullen_

**Summary/Disclaimer:** Bella's left to go help bedridden pregnant Alice until the babies are born. Leaving Edward in charge of their children, who knows what trouble will ensue? It's anyone's guess how he will survive Bella being gone more than a month. Will he survive, or will he need help? What kind of trouble can he get himself into now? Will he break down and call for help. Fandom 4 Children entry.

It has been almost two months since Bella left.

Two months of pure hell.

Forty-seven days of hell.

One thousand one hundred and twenty-eight hours of hell.

I was too tired to really count down the minutes; besides, I was never good at Math.

Being alone with four devil-sent children and one extremely hyper dog was more than I could take.

I wished I could hate Alice for taking Bella from my side, but she was close to her due date. She was having twins and she is so tiny. Everyone was worried.

Mom was with her. Why did she need my wife?

I could barely take care of myself, but four kids? Two of them nearly one year old, one five year old trying to act innocent when I knew better, and a very sketchy nine year old and I didn't even want to think about the dog. Together they'd put me in an early grave.

Everything started with a phone call on my birthday; exactly when I was enjoying my Bella gift on the counter while the kids were shipped off to their nana and papa's.

She answered, because the damn thing kept ringing. It wasn't going to stop me from enjoying Bella wrapped in a red bowtie.

"Oh my God!" Bella shrieked, pushing me away. Here I thought I was distracting her from the phone. "I'm on my way to you! Stay strong, Alice!"

That kind of killed the mood. She apologized a thousand times, but insisted that she had to be there for her friend.

Alice was put on bed rest, and everyone that knew my sister knew that she was unlikely to listen. But she had to now. The babies almost outweighed her. Last time I saw a picture of her, she looked like a human barrel. I was worried for her safety, but the stubborn woman decided to take the pregnancy to the end. That resulted in Mom and Bella moving in with her.

After driving Bella to the airport, I went to bring the kids home.

Ed looked relieved to have them out of his hair. I was just beginning to panic that I'd have to deal with them alone. Liz insisted to coming with me realizing I was going to do something stupid with all of them, but I declined. I had to prove that I could do it.

So my forty-seven days of hell stared.

Day one was just the beginning. Little did I know at the time.

I woke up at some ungodly hour to wails from the baby monitor. The twins loved to cry at the same time. It was totally okay when Bella was with me. Not now.

Feeling more than helpless, I grabbed them each in one arm and went to the kitchen to heat milk. I had to move to the couch to feed them and after thinking until I fried my brain, I carried the boys to the couch, left them there and rushed after the milk. Thank God nothing happened. Once we were situated comfortably, they began to eat and I dozed off.

"Da! Daa!"

I cracked an eye open and looked at one of the twins. It was difficult to distinguish them.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

Of course, he didn't need anything. He just loved to annoy me. They were done with their milk so I took them back to my bed.

"Daddy!" Shoulder shake. "Daddy!" Vigorous shoulder shake. "Daaaddy!" Body shake and some jumping on the bed.

Dammit. I was tired. "Yes, Abby?" I grunted.

"Cody needs out and I'm hungry."

"I'll alert CNN," I muttered rolling on my other side and nearly trapping one of the twins under me. Great. This wasn't my day.

Mondays were horrible.

After taking the twins to the kitchen with me, knowing they'd wake up soon, I opened the backdoor and told Cody to go out.

"You have to help me, Abby," I told her seriously. "You will, right?"

"Of course." She nodded, smiling brightly.

"Good. Take out the cereal bowls, spoons and my mug."

I deposited the boys in their high chairs and they were still sleepy so it would be quiet for a while. Like two minutes. I worked quickly on their breakfast.

"How many teaspoons of coffee?" Abby asked quietly.

"Three," I said automatically then realized she wanted to make coffee for me. Aw. Wasn't she sweet? "I love you, you know that?" I told her, kissing her head.

"Dad, do you want to talk about that? I always win. I love you more."

"Right." I nodded, chuckling. "And that would be three sugars in my mug along with some milk," I added.

"Cold or hot?"

"Cold milk. You can put milk in your bowl then shove it into the microwave oven, for you and your bother," I advised.

We worked in relative silence. I had managed to take only one sip from my coffee before I was attacked with the sticky, smelly food the twins ate.

Cody returned some time later and started moving his bowl around the kitchen, making my ears bleed with the scratching of the metal on the tile. Abby took pity and went to fill it with food and water.

We were going to get along just great if she would help me all the time Bella was gone.

Danny appeared in the kitchen with the worst case of bed hair I'd seen in my life. After grabbing his bowl and cereal box, he went to watch cartoons. I'd indulge him, though Bella insisted he wasn't allowed to do that.

When everyone was washed and it looked like we hadn't had breakfast, we regrouped in the living room.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked, plopping on the couch.

"Play hide and seek," Danny told me on a hopeful tone.

"Sounds nice. Do you want to play too?" I asked the twins, grabbing one's toe. "It's gonna be fun. I bet."

An hour later, I had been found again. When the hell did I lose my hiding sense? I used to hide behind the door all the time, and no one found me. But I guess my kids were smarter than Emmett.

In one last attempt to hide really well, I shifted between the kitchen wall and fridge when I saw it was already occupied by Danny. He threw me a nasty glare.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Can I hide with you?"

"No."

"Abby won't find us."

"Daaad! Tommy needs a change, I think. Daad? It's time-out from the game."

I laughed and left my hiding spot. "Where are you?" I asked, looking in the living room. She wasn't there.

"Their room!"

Once both twins had new diapers, we continued our game. Of course, they didn't actually hide anywhere. They kept running around and yelling.

Bella had cooked a monstrous lunch for my birthday. We didn't get to it, so I had food for at least two days.

After lunch came my favorite part of the day. Nap time. Abby refused to sleep because she was too old to nap. Okay, whatever suits her. I was so napping.

"Oh, you're sleeping?" I heard her saying disappointed not half an hour after everyone was asleep.

"I'd sleep if you, young lady, wouldn't bug me," I teased her, grabbing her hand and making her fall on top of me. "Sleep."

"Daddy, I have a question about school."

"It's summer, Princess. Sleep."

"Dad!"

Oh. My. God. "What question?"

My nap turned out in elementary Math problems. It was laughable how easy the problems were, but I guess they were difficult for me as well when I was her age.

By the time we were done, I was ready for my nap. Just then Danny barged in my room with his fake wooden sword, demanding a re-match of our duel a few days ago. I was so looking forward tonight's sleep.

Abby finished her Math homework, trying not to laugh at us. I had a pot on my head while Danny had a strainer. My weapon was the rolling pin and my make-shift shield was a tin. Bella will probably kill me if she saw me. And because Abby probably wanted me dead, she gave up studying and started taking pictures of us.

When Danny won fair and square, poking me in the stomach with his sword, I went to work on dinner. It was too quiet in here so after looking around, I didn't see Cody.

"Kids, is Cody there?" Let's hope he wasn't outside when I closed the door.

"Nope!" Abby shouted.

"Can you look for him?" I shouted back, stirring the pasta.

A few minutes later she appeared in the doorway, shaking her head. "Can't find him. You locked the door again?"

"It was totally by accident," I told her.

"Mom will kill you," she muttered going to open the back door.

Sure enough, Cody zoomed inside to his basket. He should have barked, but then again I wouldn't have heard him from the other side of the house.

"Make a list, won't you? She can kill me only once, luckily."

"She can make it a slow and painful death." Abby smirked.

"Abigail!" I gasped. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

She grinned and skipped out of the kitchen. After taking the pasta out and leaving them on the strainer above the sink, I went to Cody.

"You forgive me, right? I'm sorry." I rubbed his muzzle. He closed his eyes, groaning. "It won't happen again," I promised, rubbing his big head in my hands. Like always, after our play-time, I was full of slobber.

Dinner went well, and by the time everyone was in bed, I was ready to drop dead. After my shower, I shuffled to the kitchen and put a huge X over the day 21. One day down, who knows how many to go? Maybe Bella wasn't going to stay long.

She hadn't even called me. So, after sliding under the sheet, I called her.

"Hey, honey! Is everyone okay there?"

"Define okay," I mumbled.

She laughed. "They can be a handful, I know, but I trust you."

"They're going to kill me, Bella!" I whined.

"You'll be fine. Alice doesn't understand the words bed rest. She's huge, Edward!"

"I'm sure. Give me some ideas how to keep them under control," I begged.

"Play something nice. Something everyone can participate in," she explained.

"Even the twins?" I asked surprised.

"No, not them. You can play…Twister?"

"Did you lose your fucking mind, woman?" I asked really worried. She only laughed at me again. "Seriously."

"Hop-scotch."

"Where? In the middle of the street?"

"Go to the park. I know you can do this," she said seriously.

"You have too much faith in me. Do you know how long you'll be there? I miss you." I was pathetic.

"Until after she gives birth."

"Sorry? I didn't hear you," I said panicked. "We're losing the connection."

"Edward, don't be a baby. Call Liz if things get out of control. I have to stay with Alice. You have to see how lost Jasper is, and you mother…well, she's acting like a mom. Too worried, too stressed. I have to be here to balance them all."

Because she was my little, compassionate Bella. "Fucking perfect."

"We'll talk every night. It will be okay. You can call me anytime if you need anything."

After a few more encouragements, we hung up.

I was so, so fucked.

The second day was similar with the first one, and so was the whole first week. I slept only about four hours every night, no naptime, lots of coffee, and a healthy dose of Google on what games we could play. It wasn't as helpful as I originally thought. My old friend was disappointing me.

Next Monday I was the first to wake up for some miraculous reason, but then again I was rested. No one had woken up during the night. Thank God for small miracles.

Cody jumped at my legs. I let him out promising him we'd walk later. I wanted to visit Liz and Ed. So he'd do plenty of walking.

While making breakfast, I called them to make sure Liz's invitation was still available. She confirmed it and insisted we spend the day there. I bet that once lunch was over, they'd throw us out.

Breakfast was bad. Abby and Danny kept fighting about the food.

I wanted that slice. No, I had the butter first. But you ate all the jelly. You can't use a knife!

"Enough!" I shouted making them both grow quiet. "You want more bread? Take from the pan and stop annoying your brother! And you mister, let go of that knife this instant."

After that, they behaved and didn't even look up from their plates.

"We're going to nana and papa today!" I announced to them while washing the dishes. "Isn't it great?"

When no one answered, I turned to find the twins staring at me from their chairs and Cody lounged under the table. Great. They had left.

"You miss nana and papa, right?" I asked the boys, drying my hands on a towel.

They clapped and squealed. That meant yes probably.

"Let's get you dressed. You need to look nice."

Because they wanted to walk, I let them down and on my way upstairs, I knocked on Abby and Danny's door. "Get dressed. We're going out!"

It had been difficult with the space thing, but we moved Danny in Abby's room after extending it a little. They weren't really happy, but it wasn't like they had a choice. I told Abby it was either her bed or the couch when she started screaming. After sleeping on the couch for a few nights, she went back to her room.

We never thought of having so many kids. Hell, we didn't even know how long we'd be in Chicago! The house was perfect for us, and Abby too once she joined us. Danny's arrival meant no guest room. The twins' arrival meant cramming. Big time.

An hour later, we were all dressed and ready to go. I opened the back door of my car and started strapping Tommy to his seat then Willy. I didn't even want to think of how they'd mess with us when they grew up. I made a mental note to never allow them to read 'Harry Potter', because they'd learn lots of bad tricks from Fred and George. I shuddered, finishing the strapping process. Although, the not reading that book was kind of doomed since Abby had seen my collection, and the colors had attracted her. Why did they have to make them colorful?

I expected her to ask any day now. Bella made me promise not to allow her to read it because as it progressed it got violent. Like I didn't know, but it was kinda hypocritical. We were probably a little older than Abby when it all started. If she wanted Harry, she could have him. I'd love to read it with her all over again. For the five-hundredth time.

"Dad!"

I jumped, turning to Danny. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Help me in."

Right. The car was still too big for him, but I didn't regret buying it. Seven seats were more than enough. Cody usually occupied two, the back ones, then came the twins and Danny, Abby loved to ride shotgun when Bella wasn't around.

I turned the radio up, knowing no one dared to shout over the radio. A little peace and quiet.

When I parked in front of the building, I really hoped they'd behave so we get two free meals. I was out of ideas on what to cook them.

With the duffle bag over my shoulder and one twin in each arm, I started ascending to their apartment. Cody ran up ahead and waited by the door, waggling his tail. Abby was the first to reach him and ring the bell, then Danny arrived. By the time Ed answered, I was trudging my feet on the last few steps.

"You're walking when we leave," I muttered, although it was easier to go down.

One twin grinned, and the other gave him a high five. Great, they're plotting my demise.

"Hey, Ed," I greeted him, dropping the boys to the ground. They took off inside.

"Though day?" he asked.

"Though week, and I still don't know when Bella will be back. I'm tired."

We stepped inside, and for the first time I understood him. Barely. But still, I understood why he was angry when I left my shoes in the middle of the hallway. I pushed the shoes on either side of the wall before toeing off my shoes and going to the living room.

I flopped on the couch, occupying it all and not even caring one bit. If I closed my eyes, I'd be asleep in the next second.

"Are they wearing you out?" I heard Liz ask from above me.

"Something like that," I mumbled. "When I said I wanted a lot of kids, I never thought how disobedient they could get."

"They're kids," she said softly. "Maybe you should sleep."

"No way. I can't leave you with them. It's like they've gone crazy since Bella left."

"That's probably your fault too. They listen to her because she knows how to make a point," Liz told me.

"And I don't?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"You just cave to their pleadings."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't disagree. Rearranging my body on the couch, I made her room, sighing heavily.

Abby came in the room and took a seat next to me. "He's doing it again."

I laughed, and Liz joined me. Who thought Ed would turn into this huge child lover? Just to confirm her words, he appeared in the room with Danny clinging to his back and the twins under his arms.

It was surreal and sometimes I was kinda jealous. I never got that treatment. He didn't like me at all.

Liz patted my leg, probably sensing my mood. I patted her hand in return and let my head fall back on the couch, yawning.

"Who wants to see how I make lunch?" she asked loudly. That was all it took for the kids to abandon Ed, and follow her.

"Would it be rude to go into my old room for a nap?" I mumbled, glancing at him.

"You have to share with your dog. He's sprawled all over the bed."

"He's a snuggler," I informed him before retreating for a well-deserved nap.

When I woke up, I realized it was late. It was dark outside. Had I slept through the day? How tired was I?

A loud shriek of glee came from the other side of the door, then loud thumping as if someone was running.

"Nooo!" I heard Danny yelling. "You won't catch me!"

Hopefully, their police calling neighbor had moved away or wasn't home. I'd hate to bust his mouth for calling the cops for disturbance. They were kids. I still couldn't believe he had really called the cops a few times while the kids were here and we couldn't look after them.

Stretching my back, I slipped out of the room and bumped into Ed. He grabbed my arm then my face. It took me a second to see his eyes were covered with a scarf. I tried to move past him, but he gripped me tighter.

"I got one!" he shouted.

"I'm not playing," I muttered.

"Oh, how did I end up here?" He ripped the scarf from his eyes. "I was in the living room."

"Did they spin you?" I asked, yawning. He nodded. "Then you shouldn't be surprised if you ended up in the hallway."

"Speaking from experience?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. Try playing this in the winter. I kinda left the house…and the door closed. Cool," I muttered.

"Paaaapa!"

Ed rearranged his scarf and I pushed him to the living room. "Left," I whispered. He thought I helped him because he really went left…and bumped into the wall. Oops.

"Food is on the table," Liz told me from the couch where she was feeding one of the twins.

"Thanks."

After more playing, and fruitless catching from Ed, I started hinting we should go home. That's how I ended up blinded by the scarf. Just because karma is a bitch, Ed decided to help me and I kept bumping into stuff. I shouldn't have misguided him. The guy could hold a grudge. I should have known it.

"Come on, Dad! Papa found at least one of us!" Danny whined.

I lunged to my left side and grabbed his arm. "Got ya!"

He huffed, but admitted being caught. He shouldn't have talked.

"Under the table," Ed told me seriously.

"I don't trust you," I muttered, moving my arms in front of me in case the wall was approaching.

"I'm not joking."

I snorted, still blindly seeking for Abby.

"Then you can be here all night," he said amused.

"Where's the damn table?" I hissed. Once there, I went to my knees and felt around. When my hand touched something warm, I realized he wasn't joking…until a wet tongue licked my face.

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing when I took off the scarf. After glaring at Ed, I went to wash my face.

I pretended to be mad at them for the stunt all the way home. It worked like magic until bedtime when I decided to read them a story. We sat on Abby's bed – me in the middle of them.

"So you aren't really upset?" she whispered.

I glanced at her, pressing my lips together then looked back at the book in my hands. Bella had found a book with _Wall-E_ and decided it would be nice for the kids. Danny liked it more than Abby. _I wonder why._

"Not that again!" she moaned.

"But your brother likes it," I insisted.

"Dad! Can't you read a girl story?"

I sighed. The things I did for her. "Which one?"

"_The Little Match Girl_."

At least in wasn't _Snow White_ again. I jumped out of the bed and went to her little bookcase and searched for the book. When I returned, they were both watching me anxiously.

"Okay, okay. I'm not _that_ mad," I conceded. I wasn't mad at all.

"Yey!" They tackled me to the bed.

After a long group hug, I started reading. I had no idea why Abby liked this so much. It was the saddest child story I'd read in my life.

Halfway through the story, Danny's head fell on my chest, and after hugging him to me, I continued reading on lower tones. I knew Abby would be asleep soon too. And probably I'd fall asleep with them but then my phone started ringing.

"Shit." I grabbed it quickly and silenced it. Bella would be upset I rejected her call.

Once Danny was in his bed, and Abby was tucked in, I retreated to my room, calling Bella.

"Nice," she muttered.

"I didn't want to hang up. I was in the middle of getting them to sleep," I explained, fisting my hair. "Sorry."

"Them, who?" Bella asked.

"Danny and Abby. How are you?"

"Tired." She sighed. "We can switch any time you want. The kids are a walk in the park compared to your sister."

I laughed, lying on the bed, face down. "I know how she can get."

"You tired too? You sound better than yesterday," she noted.

"That's because grandparents are God-sent!" I said seriously. "I took them to Ed and Liz. Then went to my old room and fell asleep," I said chuckling.

"That must have been nice. To nap."

"Oh, you have no idea!" I exclaimed. "The sad part is that I can't sleep now."

"I can't either," she whispered. "Edward, I really miss you."

I scratched my head, considering my next move. "Do you…can you Skype?" I mumbled.

"That's why I called in the first place, but chickened out." Bella giggled.

"We're a match made in Haven. See you in a few," I whispered.

After locking my door and putting the laptop on the bed, I started searching for the charger. Five minutes later, I found it under the bed. When I logged in, Bella was already there, waiting.

"Sorry. I needed the charger. I plan to keep you up all night," I joked.

She didn't say anything, just stared at me. "Oh, I miss you so much, sweetie."

I gulped. "I miss you more." What I wouldn't give to be able to touch her! To feel her close to me. To be inside her. Fuck, I was getting worked up.

"Is everyone sleeping?" Bella asked, shifting on the bed.

"Yep. Out like the light," I confirmed. Then I realized why she wanted to know. Her shirt rolled up, revealing her stomach then her boobs. Fuck. Was she doing what I thought she was doing?

"Bella! What?" I choked up.

"Shh." She freed herself from the shirt and bra. Was she serious?

I got up on my knees and one hand went behind me to take the shirt off while the other was pushing the pants down.

"Is someone eager?" she teased me.

"Are you joking? You have no idea how much I miss you."

That video chat turned out in the best Skype conversation I ever had. It wasn't so much for a conversation. I tried to keep my eyes open and watch Bella touching herself, but my lids kept closing in pleasure.

"I'm so close," she whispered, throwing her head back.

That was my undoing. I tugged at my dick one more time before rolling on my side and pressing my face into her pillow inhaling her scent. My heart was racing as I came down from the amazing high. It had been something, but not exactly what I wanted.

"You're not leaving the bed for a month when you come back," I threatened her.

Bella giggled, wrapping a sheet around her. Now, she was shy.

"I'm not joking, woman! I didn't even get my birthday present," I whined.

"Dream on, honey."

I grumbled, finally facing her again. "I should let you sleep. Don't let my sister tire you down, okay?"

"I'll tell her that you plan to sequester me once I get back!"

"She may kick my ass," I said seriously. "Tell her that I love her."

"I will. Now, you go to sleep. Tomorrow's another wonderful day!" Bella said cheerfully.

"I think you did this on purpose!" I groaned. "But there are so many advantages of being alone!" I teased her.

"Like what? Wank in the bathroom without being ashamed?"

"Ha, ha! You think you're so funny, wife of mine! It has to do with the bathroom and the toilet lid. I'd let you guess. And the socks on the floor. And the chocolate syrup all over the kitchen. Cody in our bed. Watching whatever I want on TV…"

"You're such a guy. I swear, I don't know why I bother with you." She shook her head, but there was a smile playing on her lips.

"You loooveee me!" I said in a singing voice.

"Go to bed. When I'm back, Cody won't sleep with us."

"I'll tell him. Night, love."

"Good night, Edward. I love you."

_Good night, yeah right._ Maybe she was keeping her fingers crossed when she said that. My night was horrible. Like all the previous seven.

I was sure it was William who was in my arms, as I tried to make him sleep. His twin was sleeping while he decided to wake me up. I tried taking him to my bed, but that resulted in a loud wail. Walking around the house, it was. After making the tour of the living room and kitchen three times, I slumped on the couch.

"Can you fall asleep? Please? For me?" I begged him.

"No."

Great. He hated me.

"Your brother is sleeping. Why can't you?" I moaned.

He didn't even try to close his eyes, as he looked at me smiling. I decided it was time for drastic measures. With him balanced in my arm, I rummaged through my old CD collection. I stumbled over stuff that would do anything but make him sleep.

Where were my Classical CDs?

A few more minutes of searching and I found a CD that had LULLABIES written on it. I remembered Bella making it when Abby was little. Perfect. Without hesitation, I inserted it in the player and went back to the couch.

The first song was _Moonlight Sonata_, the second was _Brahms' Lullaby_, then Mozart again.

"Come on, William!" I groaned. "Aren't you one bit tired?"

When the CD played the songs for the third time, he was finally asleep. I carried him to his bed then went to mine.

In the morning, after breakfast, we went to my room and snoozed until the doorbell buzzed loudly. I hoped it was going to be a quiet day. Leaving them sleep, I closed the door behind me and went to answer the front door.

"Hi, Edward. Is Bella home?" Laura, our neighbor, looked worried.

"Hello. No, she's gone," I told her, not entirely awake for conversation.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask something." She shuffled on her feet. "Do you happen to know your way in the kitchen?"

"Sure, I know. What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Well, Billy's coming down to visit."

"Really?" I grinned. I missed him. "When's he coming?"

"Tonight. I want to surprise him with his favorite cake, and I'm short on a variety of stuff," she said quickly.

I wanted to suggest a trip to the store, but invited her inside to help her. Our mess from breakfast was still all over the kitchen.

"Sorry for this," I said, scratching the nape of my neck. "What did you need?" I asked, stacking dishes and dumping them in the sink

"Where exactly is Bella? Did she take a leave?"

"Something like that," I joked. "My sister is pregnant and she could give birth any day. Bella's with her."

Laura nodded. "Well, I can help you?"

"No, please. I have it under control."

"Daaad! Will or Tom pissed on your bed!" Abby yelled.

I cringed. Had the diaper fallen? Why did that shit happen to me?

Laura patted my arm, and I grimaced at her. She probably loved to paw at me. I mean, she was my number one fan from the beginning.

"Hold on," I said then dashed to my room. Bad idea to let him sleep only in his diaper. The kid was on Bella's pillow and the diaper at the foot of the bed. Fuck.

_Okay, don't panic. Grab the sheet and shove it in the washing machine. I hate that thing._

Pep talks never worked with me.

After washing Tom – I was positive it was him – I made sure his diaper was fastened before I put his clothes on him.

"Sorry for making you wait," I told Laura, stepping back in the kitchen with the kids.

"Do you have two eggs? Butter? Cocoa powder?"

"I don't know about butter," I said, opening the fridge's door. There was only a little. I grabbed two eggs and handed them to her.

The cocoa was in the upper cupboard, and even I had to stretch. Bella did that on purpose, so she could see my shirt ride up.

"Anything else?" I turned to Laura.

"I don't think so."

"Do you have flour and baking soda?" I asked, knowing that baking soda was important. I had learnt my lesson the hard way. My first ever cake looked like a plate, and Bella cried from laughing so much at me.

"I have them." She nodded looking impressed at my knowledge.

"Well, if there's anything else. I'm here." I shrugged.

"Are we making cookies?" Danny asked, cocking his head to me once I returned from closing the door after Laura.

"No, Mrs. Brandon is baking a cake for her son."

"Can we make cookies?" he insisted.

"Let me wash that bed sheet. Go, watch TV or something."

After raiding the house of white clothes, I shoved them in the washing machine. And that was about it. I had no idea how it worked.

Why did I never pay attention to Bella?

Not ready to admit defeat, I searched for the instruction book. Okay, so in the drawer went the smelly shit and the detergent. I was sure Bella never put detergent in the drawer.

Grabbing a fistful of my hair, I dialed her number.

"Take this, it's Edward!" she shouted.

"But this is not my fault!" I heard Jasper moan.

There was bang and a curse then Jasper's voice in the phone. "Edward?"

"Can you put Bella on? It's important," I told him.

"No! Don't kill him!" he shouted. There was definitely a loud mewl. Oh, his cat.

"HEY!" I shouted in the phone.

"Edward, if no one is dying, you better hang up. I'm going to lash out on you," Bella hissed in the phone.

I hung up, realizing it was the best way. I didn't really want to know what Jasper, or his cat had done. If she was with him then Mom was with Alice. She couldn't help either. Fucking epic.

I wanted to kick the washing machine.

I tried Liz, but it went to voicemail.

"NO! No! No!" I moaned, throwing the instruction book on the other side of the bathroom.

The phone vibrated in my hand. Rosalie. What did she want? I was having life crisis here.

"What?" I barked.

"Dear twin of mine called to say you sounded panicked. Do you need help with something?" she asked worried.

"Do you know how to use the washing machine?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Duh!"

"Don't get smart with me! I'm going to explode. Where the fuck does the detergent go? It's liquid," I told her.

"If it's liquid, you pour a cup over the clothes inside. The perfume goes in the drawer, on the thin slop."

"Thanks," I whispered. "I didn't mean to yell...just…"

"It's okay. I totally understand you." Was she real? Had she hit her head? "If your kids are anything like you then I'm sorry for you." Now, that sounded more like the Ice Queen I knew.

"Bi-_cough_-tch."

"Ass-_cough_-hole."

"We can keep this up forever, Rosalie," I said seriously. "Really, thank you for your help. For offering to help. And if what you said is wrong…you're answering to Bella."

"You don't trust me?" she asked, mock hurt.

"Where do I press to make it start?" I asked her once everything was in place.

"There's usually one button. A big one."

I looked at all the buttons then pressed the biggest one.

"Did you change the heat?"

"I didn't touch it. Bella washed white clothes last time."

"My job here is done. Good luck with the kids."

"I need it. Bye."

The day dragged after that. Out of ideas for lunch, I grabbed the Chinese food menu and called them. I promised tons of sweets only not to be rattled to Bella. After the twins were in bed, Abby wanted some help with her homework again. What kind of sadistic teacher did she have? She was nine, for fuck's sake!

That turned out in a Scrabble game until I realized I hadn't seen Danny in about an hour.

"Hold on. Don't cheat," I said sternly before going in search for him. He was in the living room watching some show on Animal Planet. It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"When that's over, I'm coming after you. You need a bath."

"Not a bath, Dad!"

"Fine, be dirty." I turned on my heels and returned to my game with Abby.

Wednesday, I took them to the park. Of course, no one was there at lunch time, but it took me the whole morning to get us moving.

We played jump rope, hop-scotch and even soccer ball. I was losing miserably at hop-scotch since my high was all wrong and the stone jumped out of the circle I wanted. It used to be my favorite game. Not so much anymore.

The twins chased Cody around while I kept score on Abby and Danny's soccer game.

We lay on the blanket when they finally looked tired enough. I made them eat the sandwiches I had made home and drink lots of water.

When the sun hid behind the clouds, I decided we should return home. I had a feeling it would rain. They didn't want to go yet.

So we stayed there until it started pouring down. We ran to the car through thunders.

I strapped them to their seats then went behind the wheel.

"No need to worry, okay? Everything is fine," I told them. "Just a little rain."

A huge motherfucking lighting bolt lit the sky quickly following by a booming thunder. Thank you for making a point. I was just trying to make them feel better, stupid summer storm.

We stopped at the gas station on the way back. The clerk eyed us as if we were crazy. _What, dude? It's a storm, not a fucking tornado! _

I loved rain. I lived it the wettest part of the country, up until I moved to the windiest part.

"Can we buy gummy bears?" Abby asked, holding the packet to me.

"Yep. Pump five," I told the clerk, who was still looking shocked. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_

"You can't have that!" I heard Abby shouting.

Danny was hugging a sports magazine to his chest.

"You don't even know how to read!" she insisted.

"I want it. Cars."

"You can have it," I told him. "But give it here so the boy can ring it."

"No!" Danny shouted.

"Danny, he has to tell us the price. We can't take it without buying it." I crouched to him. "I'll give it back to you in a second." I tugged at the magazine until I had it pried from his little hands.

The boy told me the total and I handed him my card. I spread the purchases back to their owners. I had just a bill and less money. At the last moment possible – just as I was leaving – the boy called my name.

Only when I was facing him I realized he shouldn't have known my name. Why he looked weird… It fell into place. He recognized me.

"Yeah?" I tried to play it casually. Maybe I forgot something.

"Would you mind terribly to sign this?" He held a piece of paper to me.

I grabbed the pen, keeping an eye on the kids who had gone to the car. "Name?" I asked.

"Anthony."

My hand shook literally, but I took a huge gulp of air and scribbled his name there along with some words and my signature.

Finally, we made it back home. Too late, I realized Cody's paws were dirty. Now, the tiles were just as dirty. Fuck me.

With some pleadings from my side, the twins had fallen asleep some time ago, and Abby was entertaining her brother while I was mopping the floor. Sweet.

We hadn't eaten much, and I knew that cooking was the last possible thing on my mind. So I called Liz. Her food was the best I tasted, but that was because I was famished.

If I only knew that was the beginning of hell, I'd have cherished the day.

Day eleven, but who was counting?

It was a turning point. If I survived the crisis that arose, I was a trooper.

Being finally alone, tired, sore and fucking lonely, I was deep in memories of the first time I met Bella when my door banged to the wall making me jump.

"Daddy! I feel funny," Abby moaned and fell next to me.

"Funny? How so?" I asked, switching the lamp on. A hand on her forehead confirmed my suspicious.

The cold rain had done it.

"Stay here, I'll grab the thermometer."

When I returned, Danny had joined Abby on my bed. And he was crying.

"What happened? Why are you awake?" I asked him, handing Abby the thermometer.

"I'm sorry," Danny mumbled.

He looked truly distressed. "You're forgiven." I had no idea why he was apologizing. "Now, go back to bed."

"I can't! You're really not upset?"

I was missing on something.

The thermometer beeped. Crap. That was high. After I gave her a pill, I tried to coax Danny back into his bed. He refused, planting his little feet on the hardwood of the hallway.

"Danny, come on, buddy. Your sister is sick."

I flipped the light on in their room and fought hard against my gag reflex. He had thrown up. Fuck me. Why was this happening when I was alone? Why?

"Why didn't you tell me you aren't feeling well?" I groaned, grabbing his shoulders.

He bit his lip, looking just as cute as Bella.

"Do you feel warm?" He didn't have a fever.

"No. But my tummy hurts."

I leaned to grab his hand to lead him back to my room when he heaved over my feet. Super.

_Bella, I need you._

Washing, redressing, pumped with pills and Abby's book choice, we snuggled in my bed. I guess it was Harry time, finally.

Danny was draped over me, moaning from time to time. I wasn't going to judge. I acted worse when I was sick. Abby listened to everything, and when I told her to read for herself, she insisted that she was too tired. I let it pass because she was sick.

Over the next few days, I kept them away from the twins. Until I realized it had been in vain. They still got the cold.

Every time I made more soup, washed vomit or just stayed there with one of them, I thought of how much I needed Bella. She hadn't called after that fight she had with Jasper, but we exchanged a few texts.

On day twenty three, I woke up to my ring tone. I grabbed the phone from the nightstand and answered quietly. Everyone was in my bed, from the twins to Cody and a dozen stuffed animals.

"Yeah?" I whispered, yawning loudly.

Things were back under control thankfully.

"Morning, honey!"

"Morning, love. Long time, no talk."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was beyond busy. The texts weren't enough. How are the kids?"

"Alive and kicking."

"Cut the crap, Cullen. You know I'm worried."

"I'm not joking. Everyone is okay. For a few days now. Stupid rain," I muttered.

I started making coffee when the clock caught my eye. Three in the fucking morning.

"Why did you call at this hour?" I moaned, shuffling to the couch where I fell unceremoniously.

"I have big news!" she exclaimed.

"Did Alice give birth? Is she okay?"

"Yes. They're super cute! Your newest niece name is Olivia Isabella. Alice couldn't resist. And your newest nephew name is Oliver Jasper."

"Oliver and Olivia. So…sweet," I muttered.

"Don't say a word to Alice. She thinks it's perfect. She has a book on this thing."

"That doesn't surprise me," I said seriously. "Congratulate them from me. I'll call in the morning. I'm going back to bed now," I added.

"I will. And I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. This means you're coming home?" I asked hopefully.

"In a week or so."

A week? I wanted to cry.

When we really woke up that day it was over nine in the morning. I guess the past week had been hard on everyone. I told them about their cousins and called Jasper. After I talked to him for a few minutes, I handed the phone to Abby. She was really excited about this.

After breakfast, Billy visited and I hadn't been happier for a distraction. We moved to the backyard. The kids seemed to actually play nice for once, while I caught up with my friend.

Billy loved college. He had been worried about it, but I always told him that college is the best time in the world.

"It's so much fun! And the parties! Man, I wish I could go to them all," he told me with a huge smile.

"But you're not doing stupid things, right?" I asked.

"If by stupid things you mean drugs, then no. But I may drink… don't tell Mom."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't worry. I know all about that. The hangovers are a pain in the ass, huh?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Especially when I have class first thing in the morning."

"I know all about it, Billy. Try playing basketball with a motherfucking hangover and have your coach yelling at you. Those are the moments you'll remember, though." I laughed. "If I could do it again, I won't change a thing. Okay maybe…I won't be such an ass. And I definitely won't waste time waiting for Bella." I grinned.

"Oh." His face fell. "The long distance thing didn't work for Anna. She's at Stanford, you know?"

"I thought everything was okay. Last year."

"Yeah, it wasn't working. I was just telling people everything was okay." He shrugged. "And I decided to just stop worrying about girls. I guess, school is more important now."

"Well, you computer geniuses can have anyone you want," I said amused.

He turned red. "Just because I'm studying MIT, doesn't mean I'm a genius," Billy grumbled.

"What are your grades?"

"Why didn't you become a lawyer?" he retorted making me laugh.

After I asked if he still played, he said that not as often as he would have liked. Then I challenged him to a game. It had been a while since I played. My last game, probably.

We spent the whole day outside and thanks to Billy's mom, we had free lunch. She insisted. I wasn't going to turn her down.

In the afternoon, Abby wanted to water the flowers. Of course, Danny grabbed the hose and sprayed everyone. It turned out messy. Water and wet dirt and kids. Perfect.

Maybe I could put them in the washing machine too, I thought amused.

I sent Billy – the cleanest of us – to bring towels from inside. The water was shut off, but I was dripping from head to toe. It was always the innocent bystander that got hurt. That was me in this situation.

I took my shirt off and wrung it as I watched the kids running and slipping on the wet ground. I was suddenly glad Bella was miles away. They looked like little pigs after having rolled in mud all day. Bath time.

When I heard steps, I thought it was Billy, but too late I realized it was his mom. Great. I wished she'd stop staring.

"Four towels coming up!" Billy shouted rushing out the house. "Hey, Mom." He skidded to a halt and I saved the towels right before he fell.

Once Laura stopped ogling me, she offered to help me wash the kids. I appreciated it. While she was with the twins, I threw all the clothes in the washing machine, proud that I knew how to use it. Then I went to see how Abby was doing. She was already washed and Danny had taken her place in the tub.

I washed him quickly before going to see if Laura needed help. I was surprised to find the twins washed and redressed on my bed. That was quick.

"Already?" I blurted out.

"They were really good," she told me. "It was a challenge to remember how to put a diaper on, but I figured it out." She laughed. "Here, good as new."

"Thank you so much. I mean it. I would probably be lost right now," I admitted.

"You're welcome. I told you to ask if you need help. And put a shirt on you, hun." She winked before leaving the room.

I felt my cheeks turning red as I snatched a clean t-shirt. The boys were giggling from the bed.

"What?" I barked teasingly. "Laughing at your dad? That's not very nice."

"Fun," they said together.

Fun outside? Or fun what just happened?

I scowled at them. It was so fucking embarrassing. I knew that Laura was mostly all talk, no action, but there were some women like her out there who were ten times worse.

Something had to go wrong. Of course. I had been too distracted when I washed the clothes so Abby's favorite shirt was ruined, along with the twins' clothes. She threw a tantrum for having her favorite shirt destroyed. I promised to buy her a new one, but she had none of it.

I found myself begging for Bella to return already.

That night, I crossed off another day. It looked a lot like a prison chart.

On day thirty-five, I brought up the Twister game. After fighting and whining, I went to Billy to ask if he wanted to help us. He said he wasn't playing. I promised he just had to instruct us what to do.

It was a funny sight, I was sure. I mean, I was huge in comparison with the kids so no one should have been surprised when I won. Abby demanded a re-match. I still won.

I told her to play alone with her brother when one of Billy's old high school friends called him. She agreed only because she was upset she lost.

Ten minutes into their game, they were twisted together and I was afraid they'd hurt themselves. After instructing their next move, my phone rang.

"Mommy!" Danny shouted and moved away making Abby fall and huff.

Glancing at the caller ID, I saw it wasn't mommy. It was Coach.

"Not mommy, sorry, kids," I whispered.

The week Bella had promised to come back had come and gone.

"Hello?" I asked, praying I didn't have to meet up with anyone. It was summer holiday after all.

I had to go to a photo shoot for a calendar and another one for a magazine and an interview. The next day. I tried to explain that I couldn't, but agreed in the end when Coach started shouting. It was going to be interesting. At least it started at ten. A decent hour.

The people at the studio were amazing and loved the kids. I knew half of them so I trusted them to keep an eye on them while I finished with everything.

They made us try twelve different sets of clothes. Suits, jackets, jeans, ties, ripped shirts, different angles, strange positions. I was more tired than after a day with the kids.

The photographer asked who wanted to see their photos. I definitely didn't want that. All I wanted was to get on with the stupid interview and go home to sleep.

When the calvary was done, I was surprised to see the kids quiet. They were on a couch, watching cartoons on a TV in the corner of the dressing room.

By the time we made it home, it was late in the afternoon and once the twins were in their beds, having fallen asleep in the car, I asked if anyone else was tired because I was ready to nap. Abby and Danny joined me in my room and after snuggling up, we fell asleep.

Bella texted to tell me that she may stay a few more days since Mom had gone home. Did Dad need more help than me? I was sure someone was delusional.

I was literally going crazy. True, I helped Bella with the kids, but I was never here all day, everyday. How the hell was she still sane?

I did my best to keep them distracted. The park. Nana and Papa. The store. Ice cream. Backyard. Games. Baking cookies.

If someone cut me, I'd probably bleed coffee since it was the only liquid in my system.

By day forty, they grew irritable, wanting Bella. Yeah, I wanted Bella too. That made them even more annoying at times. Danny wouldn't eat until I had Bella on the phone to talk to him. The twins would take hours to fall asleep.

Abby seemed the only one okay with me, so I spent more time with her. For my sanity's sake.

I was currently working on a puzzle game with Danny when she came to me. The textbook in her hand made me groan.

"School again?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I have to learn all the presidents," she moaned. "It's one boy's fault for not knowing who was before Bush."

I closed my eyes, taking a huge breath. "I'm sorry, kid, but is your teacher crazy? _I_ don't know all the presidents!" I shouted.

"Daddy, please. It's already August."

"Is it now?" I asked surprised. How long had Bella been gone?

"It's August the second," she told me seriously.

Fucking shit. That meant it had been forty-three days since Bella left.

"Can you do this alone, buddy?" I raised an eyebrow at Danny. He nodded, not looking at me. "I miss mommy too. She'll be home soon, okay?" I stroked his head, but he moved away.

If she wasn't back by the end of the week, I was dragging her ass back here. It was too much.

I went to the couch with Abby and her book.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me a name and I'll tell you the number," she said quietly.

"Did you learn them already?" I was surprised.

"No, Daddy! I just read them twice. It's hard."

I bet. If she got a bad grade, I'd go to school and give that teacher a piece of my mind on this shit.

I looked at the list in my hands. "Let's see…" I searched for a common name. "Jefferson."

"Twice and the third."

"You have to know how many terms he had too?" I groaned.

She nodded. "But I don't remember the party."

"Democratic-Republican," I told her. "Lincoln?"

"Sixteenth. Republican. Once?"

"Yep. He was assassinated," I explained.

"Can you ask something harder?"

"Grover Cleveland?"

She shot me a curious look. I grinned. She said she wanted harder. "Dunno."

"Republican, once and he was the twenty-third," I supplied. "Theodore Roosevelt?"

"Twenty five. Twice?"

"Twenty-sixth. Yes, twice. Republican." I nodded. I skimmed through the names, trying to find another hard one. To my shame, I didn't even know some of them.

"The other Roosevelt was the thirty-second," she quipped when I didn't ask anything.

"Democratic and three terms," I told her. "He was very important for our history." She'd learn more in the next years. "So…Kennedy?"

"Thirty-fifth, once…I don't know the party."

"Democratic. Eisenhower?" I asked.

She shrugged.

We continued like that until I reached my days.

"Bush?"

"Father or son?" Abby asked, smirking.

"Both." We should up the game.

"Well, Bush the Father was the forty-first, only once and a Republican. Bush the Son was the forty-third, twice and same party as his dad." She beamed at me.

I clapped and show her both my thumbs making the book close, which made us giggle.

"Which one didn't your classmate know?" I asked.

"The president before Bush the Father," she answered.

"And you do?" I teased.

"Jimmy Carter."

"Wrong." I poked my tongue at her. "It was Reagan. Carter was before Reagan."

She huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Between the Bush family was Clinton," she told me, trying to show me that she knew something.

I laughed. "You're correct. And the next president?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obama."

I laughed and decided to ask her more later. It was still holiday.

A few more days passed and I was seriously considering going after Bella. I couldn't do this for much longer on my own.

Then, on Saturday night, coincidently day forty-five, Bella gave me the best news ever. In two days she was back. I wished I could kiss her via phone.

I might have told her about how much I loved her for about half an hour before I allowed the kids to talk to her. Even the twins said that they missed her, in their own way. While they talked, I was struck with the best plan to keep them under control the next day.

In the morning, once everyone was fed and chocolate washed from their faces, we were on the way to the store. We needed supplies for my idea.

Only when we stopped in the parking lot of the store I told them what was going on.

"So, kids…I have an idea." I grinned madly, wishing they'd reciprocate. They looked bored and Abby was giving me a look that said 'Dad, don't hurt yourself.'

"Would you like to make a surprise for mommy?" I asked. They all nodded, suddenly looking fucking enthusiastic. "We can make cookies. Or a cake? And we can make a huge banner to welcome her back."

Everyone agreed with me. Like they had a choice.

Twins in the cart, we started our shopping. Alice should be proud of me.

We bought ingredients for a chocolate cake. Hopefully Sylvia would put up with me on the phone and help me make that mocha cake, if not…I'd make the ever classic cake. Besides that, I grabbed a big roll of white cardboard, crayons, glitter and glue. It was going to get messy. A lot messy.

Everyone was extra hyper on the way home. Danny kept asking if he could do something or another to the banner. I promised he could do whatever he wanted, but he had to allow his sister to use the scissors.

I installed them in the living room with everything they needed, while I went to the kitchen to work on the cake. Sylvia was reluctant to give up her recipe, but I begged. Worked like magic. I'd probably pay half of my next salary on the phone bill, but at least the cake would be just as good as hers.

Once the cake was in the oven, I thanked her multiple times and promised to take a picture and send it to her. She reminded me to be careful with cutting it and putting enough syrup in it along with the cream. I reassured her that I wrote everything carefully.

Before starting the cream, I went to check on the kids. They were all huddled over the banner, painting, gluing, cutting, glittering. I didn't disturb them, but I stayed there for a while to just watch them. If I knew handiwork would keep them entertained I would have done it days ago.

The cake was done, along with our late lunch. While we ate, I asked for their opinion on what to write on the cake.

"Happy birthday," Danny said seriously.

"But it's not mommy's birthday," I reminded him. "Cakes aren't only for birthdays."

"Welcome home," Abby suggested.

"I think the banner says enough for that. We need something short…and sweet."

"Mommy," Tommy said shrugging his little shoulders.

"How about, 'we love you mommy'?" Abby asked uncertain.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "How's the banner going?"

"It's good you bought so much cardboard. We're on the third one. They kept messing it up," Abby said upset, nodding to the twins.

"They're too little to understand, honey. I'll put them to a nap so you can work on the banner with Daniel."

After putting the twins to a nap, I was sucked into the banner making process. And only when everyone was in bed, I realized I still had to decorate Bella's cake. Damn. Kids can be distracting.

My hand shook violently as I tried to write nicely. In the end, I managed to write 'WE LOVE YOU' with big, fat ass letters. 'Mommy' was going to be a small word. And good-bye to edge decoration. Maybe I should have watched Cake Boss more.

Cake in the refrigerator, kitchen scrubbed squeaky clean. On to scrubbing the living room floor.

Fuck. My eyes bugged out when I saw the mess. Even Cody was sparkling. Poor dog. First thing, I hung the banner above the stairs then put the other two near the wall in the living room. They looked nice, except the few lines cutting through the words. Then I started scrubbing the sparkling floor.

"You need a bath too," I told Cody. "Don't shake!" I shouted. "Bathroom."

Almost an hour later, I was toweling a dog that wasn't staying fucking put. He kept shaking off the water, making me smell like wet dog.

When I finally took my own shower and then went to bed, I was shocked to see the hour. One in the fucking morning.

When I woke up, I felt a warm body next to me and thinking I was dreaming I hugged the body closer. Until it moved.

Was Bella back? I didn't open my eyes in case I was wrong.

I should have known better. It was Cody.

"This is the last night you spend here," I told him seriously as I rolled out of the bed. After he was outside, I put the bed sheet in the hamper, spreading a clean one on the bed before starting the coffee. I had a text from Bella that she had landed about forty minutes ago. She should be home soon.

The pancakes were waiting on the table when the kids started appearing in the kitchen. It was like waiting for Santa.

"Nope, she's not here yet," I told Danny as he looked hopefully around the kitchen. "You two need to be punished for the mess in the living room," I added seriously.

No one actually ate. We were too excited to function normally.

I was pleading Will to finish his milk when the doorbell rang.

"YEEEEEEE!"

I might have gone deaf. I was literally tackled to the ground as Abby, Danny and Cody rushed to the front door.

"Mooommmmy!" Danny shouted.

I was on my feet the next second, putting the twins down before going in the hallway.

Forty-fucking-seven days without her. Bella was crouched, hugging them tightly, even allowing Cody to nuzzle her face.

Damn. I missed her so fucking much. I couldn't stop staring at her. Her hair looked longer as it was caught in a pony tail, she had a tan, and when her brown eyes met mine I had to resist the urge to burst in tears.

Slowly, she disentangled from the kids and walked to me. The second she was in my arms, where she belonged, I squeezed her close. Her legs came around my waist and my mouth pressed against hers. If we didn't have an audience, I'd probably have fucked her right there.

"Hey, sweetheart," Bella whispered, cupping my cheeks. "I see you're alive."

"Hi," I mumbled against her lips. "I have no idea how you do it. You're an angel." I held her tighter.

"Look up, Mommy!" Danny squealed with glee.

My time was already cut short. I knew it would be rude to ship the kids to nana and papa. They missed her too.

Bella looked up and her eyes lit up. "Oh, it's so pretty."

I finally put her down.

"We did it," Abby said proudly.

"Aw, guys. Thank you so much." She hugged them again. I was surprised all four could fit in her short arms. "Did you help them?" she asked me, grinning.

"No, Daddy was on the phone with Sylvia."

I narrowed my eyes at Abby. Perfect. Give me away.

Bella laughed, shaking her head. Maybe she didn't suspect anything.

"What did you bring us?"

"Yes, did you find something nice there?"

"Mommy miss!"

I wasn't sure if she had time to shop, but when Bella grabbed her bag, I knew there would be presents.

There were candies, pictures of Alice and the babies, and more sweets. Suddenly, Bella jumped off the couch, rushing to the hallway. Her other bag was still there.

"Okay, I think you'll like this. I can't believe I forgot about him," she said loudly. "Close your eyes. All of you."

I had missed her too much to comply. When she returned, I choked on my spit. She had to be fucking kidding! There was damn cat in her hands.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me for not listening to her, but I was too shocked to take my eyes off the small, reddish cat. She sat on my lap, and I immediately hugged her tightly.

"Open your eyes," she whispered.

There was a collective 'aww' and 'how cute' before Abby took the cat. Maybe, if I asked Cody nicely, he'd eat it.

Bella elbowed me in the stomach as if knowing my murderous thoughts. I wasn't a cat person. I hated cats.

The whole day was spent gravitating around Bella. Everyone had missed her so much that we didn't leave her out of sight. If Danny wasn't hugging her waist, Abby was on her, and if they weren't, the twins were in her arms, then there was Cody. The slobber made her walk him in the afternoon, not even looking at me. I barely got a smile or a kiss in between. I was the one that missed her, that had needed her the most!

So when night finally came and everyone was asleep, I could finally have her for myself. I locked the door of our room and slipped in the bathroom.

The mirror was already foggy from the steam. I shed my clothes quickly and stepped in the tub behind her. Bella was busy lathering her bent leg with shower gel when I wrapped my arms around her.

"Couldn't stay away?" she teased.

"Are you fucking kidding now?" I groaned, biting her earlobe. "If it were up to me, I'd have had you the second you stepped inside, but I allowed the kids to share you."

"So gracious, Cullen." She turned in my arms, linking her wrists behind my neck. "I missed you so much, Edward."

"Not as much as I missed you. There were times I thought I was going crazy." I nuzzled her nose.

Her fingers wrapped in the hair at the nape of my neck. "I need you. Here," Bella rasped. "Please."

I fell to my knees and wrapped one of her legs around my neck before going for my present. I didn't need candies, pictures, or a damn cat when I had what I fucking wanted right in front of me. Bella whimpered as I parted her folds with my fingers then delved my tongue deep into her. Fuck. So delicious. It's been a long ass time since I enjoyed my wife's pussy.

"Edward!" she moaned, grabbing my hair.

To my surprise, her walls clamped on my tongue and she came hard. It's been too fucking long. I hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself once I dived home.

"Oh, _shit_! Crap. Ed-waaard!"

I looked up knowing what I'd see. Her body was arched up, her head was leaning against the tile making her look glorious. I always loved to watch her fall apart. I drank everything she gave me and only stopped lapping when Bella trembled in my arms.

Slowly, I lowered her. She fell on top of me, mumbling something I couldn't understand. Before I could suggest moving to our bed, Bella's hand was gripping my dick, guiding me inside.

I wanted to stop her because I'd come embarrassingly fast.

I wanted to stop her because I wanted to take my time.

I wanted to stop her because I wanted nothing more than to slam her against the wall and take her hard and fast.

All thoughts were gone when our hipbones touched. I was deep inside her warm body. The angle was awkward and neither of us satisfied, so I slipped out of her and stood up.

"I promise to take my time when we make it to the bed," I murmured against her lips after I raised her. "But now I want you here. Hard. Fast."

Bella looked dazed at me. I pushed her against the wall and without warning, I raised her legs and slammed inside her tight pussy. She clutched to me. Always afraid I'd drop her. Then I started moving and I knew we were too loud, but I couldn't stop groaning and shouting out. Every push and pull brought me closer and closer to a motherfucking much anticipated orgasm. Bella was clawing at my back, meeting me thrust by thrust, screaming my name over and over.

Then it happened. Her eyes widened, her mouth fell open and she clamped down on me. I must have yelled but I wasn't sure. Every nerve ending in my body exploded along with my release.

We just stood there under the spray for what felt like hours. My legs were fucking trembling.

"Don't drop me," Bella hissed against my neck.

"I got you, babe," I joked making her bite the skin under my ear.

"Don't go all Sonny and Cher on me, either."

"I won't drop you," I groaned. "How many times did I drop you?" I asked, gently putting her feet down. It was a bad thing to say.

"Do I have to remind you?" she shot back wearing a huge grin.

"In college?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, that was all the stairs' fault."

Bella burst in laughter, grabbing the shower head. "Let's just wash."

When we stepped out of the shower, I wrapped her in a fluffy, white towel, but Bella managed to wrap us both in the huge thing. It felt incredible to have her so close. She smelled like her body wash and me and sex.

We walked to the bedroom tangled in the towel and stopped at the foot of the bed. She looked down, between us and giggled.

"You're so…white!"

"Don't joke! You're not allowed. And how did you get a tan? I thought you stayed inside with Alice?" I asked, flinging the towel away.

We fell on the bed when Bella kicked me in the shin making me lose balance. "We stayed outside. It was really nice in the afternoon."

"I bet," I mumbled. "You sure had it easy. Unlike me."

"You look so adorable when you pout, Edward!" Bella rolled on top of me and kissed my neck.

"And you're so mean! You left for forty-seven days!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hips.

"Did you count?" she asked surprised, meeting my eyes.

"One thousand one hundred and twenty-eight hours," I added with a cheeky grin.

"Aw! When you say it like that…"

"It breaks your heart for leaving an unsuspected husband alone with four spawns of Satan?" I supplied, fighting off my smile.

"Actually, it sounds like you had a lot of free time so you could count to the hour. Did you count the minutes too?" she asked smirking.

"You're evil, woman! I think you like to see me in pain."

"You can be such a drama queen!" Bella laughed.

"Bella, I don't know how they act around you, but they were absolutely crazy the past two months! And what in God's name was in your head to buy a cat?" I shouted.

"I didn't buy Spiky! Jasper's cat got the neighbor's cat pregnant. The neighbor wanted to give them away. Alice threatened to kill Jasper if he got another cat. He's still got Spiky. That's why we were fighting when you called that day. I lied to Alice that I wanted him when she saw the kitten."

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper owes you big. _Huge_."

"He knows that," Bella told me smiling.

I cupped her cheeks, moving her hair away before bringing her face closer. Our lips mashed together and I pried hers open until our tongues were tangled. When we had to come up for air, I rolled us so she was under me then round two started.

Hours later, when I lost count of how many times I made her come and we finished our third round of 'welcome home' sex, we lay under the sheet, tangled up. Bella moved her feet until they were between mine and our arms were around each to her. Worked with me. As close as humanly possible was perfect.

"Tell me about the madness," she whispered in my chest.

"Where do I begin?" I wondered, nudging her head so she would look up. After I kissed her again, I delved into the story of what had happened while she was gone and made her promise to never leave me alone again. Ever.

Once we lapsed in silence, Bella gasped, her eyes widening. What happened now? I was really tired.

"What?" I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

"You didn't happen to throw the twins a party, did you?"

"Uh, no. We baked cookies and I bought them a cake in form of a car." I shrugged. "I thought you wanted to be here for the actual celebration."

"You're so full of shit, Edward!" she moaned, slapping my shoulder. "I'm sure they wouldn't have been upset to have two parties."

"Well, you called and talked to them… I bought them cake and some toys."

"Edward," Bella groaned. "We need to have a party. Didn't you have parties on your birthdays?" she whispered, biting her lip.

I rolled my eyes. My birthdays were something I didn't want to think about. I didn't even think they threw one party in the years I stayed with them. The first birthday party I could remember was on my tenth birthday. Esme had made such a big thing out of it…

"They didn't?" she gasped when I didn't answer.

"They gave me some cake," I answered. "My birthdays here were _super fun_. Honestly Bella, I have no idea what to do for a birthday party! You organized every party we had for the kids," I muttered.

She looked sad and I hoped she wasn't going to cry because of me. That was the last thing I needed.

Sighing, I hugged her to me, kissing her hair. "You can start working on the best delayed birthday party anyone ever had in the morning," I whispered.

I felt her nod against my chest. We settled for sleep, and when I was already half-way to sleep land, I heard Bella asking me if a bounce house was a good idea. If she commented on that in the morning, I'd say I was asleep and didn't hear her.

**I hope you enjoyed Daddyward in all his glory.**

**Leave me a review.  
><strong>

**Thank you to all of you who were around for the whole story (main + outtakes).  
><strong>


End file.
